Untold
by ttixz bebe
Summary: By: reign of tears. AU. Sasuke tidak tahu apapun, dan untuk Naruto, hal tersebut lebih baik. SxN
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pengorbanan

Disclaimed. Naruto belongs to M. Kishimoto

**This fict belongs to reign of tears**

Part 1/6

* * *

><p>"Untold sufferings seldom so"<p>

**Chapter 1: Pengorbanan**

Hidup tidak pernah tak bermasalah untuknya.

Mungkin itu adalah suatu alasan mengapa ketika Tuhan melimpahkan semua nasib buruk di seluruh dunia, dia pasti sudah menjadi orang bodoh yang bertahan, dengan kepala dan tangannya yang terangkat ke langit, menerima semuanya seperti orang bodoh yang memang adalah dirinya. Seperti dia memang seharusnya menerima setiap sekecil apapun nasib buruk yang terdapat di dunia. Dan walaupun hidupnya untuk tujuh belas tahun terakhir belum berubah, dia tetap penuh harap. Dia berharap bahwa mungkin suatu hari segala sesuatunya akan sedikit berbeda. Hidup akan lebih mudah dan kurang menyakitkan.

Dari waktu ke waktu, dia seharusnya sudah mengerti. Dia seharusnya berhenti untuk terus menggenggam mimpi-mimpi naïf ini. Dia seharusnya tahu mana yang lebih baik.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu Uzumaki."

Dia seharusnya _memang_ sudah tahu mana yang lebih baik.

"_Dia_ akan memperhatikan kita. Mulailah mainkan bagianmu, tidak bisakah?" Naruto tidak terlalu merekam bisikan lembut yang memenuhi gendang telinganya ketika nafas hangat menggelitik belakang lehernya. Suara itu begitu pelan namun nada dinginnya tidak bisa dipungkiri sama sekali. Berat dan dingin seperti suara itu memang selalu berada di ingatannya.

_Mereka adalah teman. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?_

Naruto diam-diam mengutuk. Dia merapatkan kedua matanya, tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada kain satin bersih dan terlihat mahal yang menutupi kasur. Berbaring terlentang, dia berusaha menukar posisinya untuk memandang seorang yang lain, tetapi hal tersebut tidak berguna ketika tubuh yang berada di atasnya mendekat, berusaha untuk tetap membuat tubuhnya berada di bawah.

"Neji." Naruto bergumam, membiarkan pipinya beristirahat pada seprai di bawah, menghentikan seluruh perlawanannya. "Segera selesaikan ini, sialan kau."

"Hmm." pemuda berkulit pucat itu menarik nafas panjang, kemudian mendekat. "Jangan kurang ajar Uzumaki. Semuanya akan menjadi sia-sia jika kita melewati _foreplay_nya."

"Apa yang kau-!"

"Kau harus menikmati ini." jawabnya kasar. Sepertinya pemuda berkulit pucat tu sudah menduga bahwa si pirang akan membalas dendam. Bagian yang paling parah adalah, Naruto terlalu mengerti apa semua arti kalimat itu.

"_Hal yang paling penting dari perjanjian, kau harus menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau juga menikmati ini…_

_Jika kau menolak, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Reputasi keluarga tercintanya yang terkenal akan terancam, dan aku berat untuk mengatakan apa yang akan terjadi jika semua orang tahu ini. Perbuatan tercela ini… akan menghancurkan segalanya._

_Dia akan menderita, Naruto._

_Dunianya yang sempurna, akan hancur berkeping-keping._

_Dan semua yang akan terjadi adalah kesalahanmu._

Naruto merapatkan giginya dan berusaha menelan.

…_Kesalahanmu, Uzumaki…"_

Dua tahun lalu, tidak ada satupun dari hal tersebut yang bermakna untuknya. Dia bisa saja tidak perduli atau masa bodoh dengan reputasi keluarga Uchiha. Kenyataannya, dia sama sekali tidak mengenal mereka. Hidupnya, untuk lima belas tahun pertama, hanya memperdulikan satu hal—dan itu adalah bertahan hidup. Menjadi seorang yatim piatu, dia telah ditinggalkan sendirian untuk bertahan hidup di tengah kota Tokyo yang kejam. Semua kepolosannya sudah terambil pada usia yang sangat muda. Dia sudah menyerahkan semuanya, mengorbankan semuanya hanya untuk bertahan hidup, karena tidak ada lagi hal yang terpenting di hidupnya. Tak ada gunanya menghibur. Melindungi. Tubuh kotor dan tercelanya. Mimpi naïf, dan sia-sia miliknya. Bahkan hidupnya yang menyedihkan, dan tidak dicintai.

Uzumaki Naruto tidak pernah seberharga itu.

Tapi semua ini berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dua tahun lalu, dia bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Dan hal itu telah merubah hidupnya.

Waktu itu seharusnya hanya menjadi pertemuan untuk sekali saja. Naruto hanya berencana untuk melawan keparat berwajah sok yang sedang berkeliaran di "wilayahnya". Tetapi pada suatu waktu, dia gagal. Naruto segera tertangkap basah, yang berakhir dengan dia mendapat hidung patah dan bibir yang berdarah. Sambil membenarkan tubuhnya, dan sama sekali tidak ada luka di wajahnya, dia menatap Naruto sebentar sebelum menariknya dengan kasar, berteriak dan menendang(sejenak), ke pusat bangunan terdekat. Waktu itu adalah ketika Naruto tahu bahwa si brengsek itu adalah salah satu orang mengontrol kegiatan amal di daerah mereka, bagian yang menjadi program pengembangan dari pemerintah.

Waktu itu adalah ketika dia bertemu dengan Iruka dan anak yatim piatu lainnya, dan tentu saja, Sasuke.

Orang pertama yang menyelamatkannya.

Orang pertama yang pernah mengakui keberadaannya.

Orang pertama yang pernah dicintainya.

Dan orang pertama yang juga membalas cintanya…

Dua tahun lalu… adalah moment-moment paling indah dalam hidupnya.

Tetapi semuanya adalah sebuah kesalahan. Hal itu tidak seharusnya pernah terjadi.

"Uzumaki." suara dingin membawanya kembali ke kenyataan yang kejam. "kita sudah membuat sebuah perjanjian."

Pintu terbuka. Uchiha Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dan tanda pemimpin para siswa di lengan kirinya, melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Naruto menatap cepat ke arah Sasuke sebelum membasahi bibir bergetarnya. Dia tersenyum, menutup kedua matanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Neji.

"Na…"

Tanpa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Uchiha yang sedang terkejut, Neji merespon dan mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan kasar ke kasur, untuk membalas ciuman itu. Tangan Neji meraba dada telanjang milik Naruto, menuju ke bagian bawah perut si pirang. Naruto memaksa mengerang.

"Apa yang-!"

Naruto tidak terlalu mendengar kalimat keterkejutan Sasuke ketika dia merasa seseorang yang berada di atas tubuhnya ditarik secara tiba-tiba darinya. Terdengar suara pelan ketika Sasuke melempar tubuh Neji dengan kasar ke dinding.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Uchiha."

"Diam, Hyuuga."

Neji mendengus, tak perduli dengan aura kebencian yang tajam dari pemuda pucat itu. Sasuke sedang bernafas dengan berat, bahunya menegang, dan wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian yang amat sangat.

"Apa yang menjadi permasalahannya, Sasuke?"

Sang Uchiha mendelik, sebelum genggaman tangannya mengenai rahang Neji. Terdengar suara pelan ketika Neji terlempar ke samping akibat tindakan tesebut.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, Hyuuga sebelum aku membunuhmu di sini." kalimat itu dikatakan dengan penuh kebencian dan ancaman yang membuat senyum mengejek Neji terhenti untuk sesaat. Kemudian Neji berdiri, mengambil kaos putih dan blazernya yang berserakan dan mendatangi Naruto. Sasuke kembali merasa kuku-kukunya melukai telapak tangannya saat Neji mendekati wajah Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal, Naruto. Kita benar-benar memiliki hari yang indah." Naruto menahan untuk tidak mundur ke belakang. Neji melihat gerakan tersebut dan tersenyum. Kemudian dia menatap Sasuke untuk terakhir kali dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu di dalam situasi yang tidak nyaman.

Untuk semenit penuh, keheningan tertinggal di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani untuk berbicara maupun bergerak.

"Sasuke…" Naruto memulai, tidak bisa terus berdiam diri.

"Keluar dari rumahku, Naruto. Rapikan barang-barangmu dan pergi." kedua mata si pirang melebar. Rumah ini telah menjadi rumahnya semenjak dia diadopsi oleh keluarga Uchiha. Dan sekarang, dia diusir. Naruto tidak punya tempat lain lagi untuk pergi. Dia menutup kedua matanya. Tentu saja hal ini akan terjadi. Dia sudah melakukan hal yang benar-benar mengerikan, walaupun itu adalah untuk kebaikan keluarga yang telah menerimanya.

Secara perlahan dan tenang, Naruto berdiri. Dia memungut seragam dan tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke."

Dan kemudian dia pergi.

(TBC)

Part 1/6

Sorry for my bad translate.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pemborosan

This fict belongs to **reign of tears.**

Rated M for Adult Themes, M/M

Part 2/6

BOLD : naruto narrating / Naruto POV

* * *

><p>"I met <em>him<em> when I was 15"

Chapter 2: Pemborosan

**(2 tahun lalu)**

_Antrian kegiatan amal itu begitu panjang._

_Semakin meluas sampai ke gang kedua tempat di mana Naruto sedang duduk. Tidak peduli dengan cuaca hari itu—hujan atau cerah. Seingat Naruto, antrian orang-orang yang sedang menunggu makanan gratis memang selalu panjang. Kenyataannya, hal tersebut tetap meningkat setiap tahunnya. Semakin banyak orang pasti sudah menyembunyikan tubuh mereka dalam hutang, atau terkena efek dari kegiatan bisnis yang semakin memburuk. Bukan karena Naruto peduli. Dia sudah menjadi orang miskin semenjak dia dilahirkan._

_Gang kecil kotor, dan becek ini sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya sejak dulu. Satu-satunya tempat dia berlindung. Antrian makanan di tempat lain, sudah menjadi tempat yang mudah didapatkannya, restoran gratis yang ada dalam bayangannya. Hal tersebut memuasakan rasa laparnya, ketika makanan di panti asuhan tidak cukup, atau orang-orang tua di sana tidak mempedulikannya sama sekali._

_Dia menghela nafas. Tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal-hal ini._

_Dia mendekatkan rokok yang sudah tinggal setengah ke bibirnya, berhenti sejenak sebelum menghirup asap berbahaya itu. Dia menutup kedua matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang berada di paru-parunya. Hari itu sangat dingin dan jacket woolnya yang tipis, dan terkoyak tidak menolongnya sedikitpun. Dia menghitung dalam hati, sedikit tidak yakin untuk melepaskan satu-satunya kehangatan yang berada di sistem arcticnya. Tapi itu cukup bodoh, dia butuh untuk bernafas._

_Kemudian dia perlahan-lahan menghembuskannya, memperhatikan asap yang membuat berbagai macam bentuk di hadapannya. Dari penglihatannya yang berkabut, dia membayangkan asap itu membentuk makanan kesukaannya dan… hal-hal lainnya. Dia tersenyum. Dia pasti sangat dihukum makanya menghargai hal-hal seperti ini._

'_Gubuk tua sialan.'_

_Naruto menggeritkan gigi-giginya, tanpa sadar mengurut lengannya yang membiru. Luka ini akan cepat sembuh, dia tahu itu. Dan semua ingatan-ingatan di malam sebelumnya akan terlupakan sama seperti yang lainnya. Sebenarnya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat setengah dari kejadian pahit itu. Semuanya… semuanya tidak jelas dan sedikit berkabut. Rasanya mereka tidak pernah terjadi dan semuanya hanyalah mimpi. Naruto merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri, tahu benar bahwa semuanya memang terjadi. Punggungnya yang sakit dan lengannya yang membiru dapat menjadi bukti._

_Lagi, bukan karena hal itu berpengaruh pada Naruto. Dia sudah terbiasa. Dan dia mendapatkan barang-barang gratis—gratis dan benar-benar makanan yang pantas untuk dimakan dan tempat untuk tinggal di malam hari. Tidak peduli dengan perlakuan kasar. Tergantung dengan situasi yang disetujui dan dia akan menjadi orang yang benar-benar tidak berperilaku dan masokis bila dia memang harus melakukan hal-hal ini._

_Dan… dia masih 'berharga'. Untungnya begitu. Karena jika dia tidak begitu, udara dingin di bulan November yang menusuk tulang pada saat sore hari akan sulit ditangani—bahkan untuk dirinya. Untuk salah satu kejadian langka didalam hidupnya, dia sesungguhnya berterima kasih pada gubuk yang menjadi teman berbaginya di malam hari yang sangat berbaik hati untuk meningkatkan dosis obat. Tiga buah jarum suntik yang sudah dikosongkan di dalam ususnya dapat bertahan sampai akhir hari itu._

_Dia bersandar ke belakang, melanjutkan memperhatikan jumlah orang-orang yang semakin bertambah di antrian makanan. Biasanya, dia membiarkan pikirannya berkelana, benar-benar sempurna untuk pandangannya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan kedua matanya mulai mengantuk. Dia memeluk jacket woolnya untuk menambah kehangatan dan membenarkan posisi tubuhnya supaya dia bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Tetapi sebelum dia tertidur, dia mendengar sebuah mobil yang berhenti dekat dengannya, diikuti dengan suara pintu mobil yang terbuka, kemudian suara langkah kaki yang konstan mengampirinya. Sebuah bayangan muncul di sekitar tubuhnya. Naruto merasa tubuhnya tidak terlindungi tapi dia berusaha berlindung._

_Tanpa membuka kedua matanya, Naruto berbicara, nada suara yang benar-benar menunjukkan keiritasian terpancar. "Siapapun kau orang tua pengganggu, aku tidak tertarik. Pergi."_

_Hening. Kemudian benar-benar hening. Bayangan ini tetap berada pada posisinya, dan Naruto semakin merasa tidak nyaman. Naruto akhirnya membuka kedua matanya dan mendelik pada pengganggu yang menyebalkan itu. Setidaknya, dia mencoba, ketika pandangan intimidasinya bertemu dengan pandangan mendelik yang sama._

_Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dalam ketidakpercayaan, Naruto hanya dapat mengucapkan, "… kau lagi?"_

"_Hn."_

_Sang Uchiha semakin memajukan tubuhnya, memasuki ruang pribadi Naruto. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto hampir ketakutan, merasa seperti seekor kucing yang dipojokkan. Punggungnya merapat ke dinding. Untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak bisa menghadapi pemuda ini. Wajah yang benar-benar menyebalkan dan sikap tenang yang berada di saraf-sarafnya._

"_Iruka mengatakan padaku kalau kau kabur lagi."_

"… _jadi?"_

"_Kami tidak menoleransi tingkah laku yang seperti itu di Pusat. Aku harap kau tahu itu."_

"_Sekali lagi… jadi?"_

_Sang Uchiha berhenti bergerak, matanya berfokus pada Naruto, bibirnya membentuk garis tipis—menampakkan ketidaksukaan._

_Naruto perlahan-lahan berdiri, kedua matanya menyorotkan ketidakpatuhan. Dia tidak begitu mengerti peraturan di sini. Anak-anak yatim piatu kabur setiap waktu. Apa yang membuatnya berbeda? "Aku tidak akan kembali ke lubang-neraka itu lagi. Katakan itu pada para penjaga suruhanmu untuk membiarkanku sendirian."_

_Seseorang di belakang membalas. "Kau sialan." itulah saat Naruto mengenali mereka._

_Ada tiga personil tidak jelas di belakang. Dua orang jelas adalah bodyguard. Satu orang lagi yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih, sebuah masker di wajahnya dan mengenakan seragam yang berbeda—Naruto tidak tahu. Atau peduli. Hanya itu, tiba-tiba dia merasa terkurung dan sedikit terintimidasi. Kenapa orang-orang ini tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian? Siapa orang brengsek dan memiliki aksen seperti orang kaya ini menurutnya—tiba-tiba muncul dan memaksanya untuk tinggal di tempat yang sama brengseknya, dan seperti orang kaya itu? Naruto menggeritkan gigi-giginya._

_Sasuke mengangkat telapak tangannya, tanda bisu supaya anak buahnya jangan ikut campur._

"_Aku menyarankan kau untuk kembali. Pusat adalah tempat yang lebih baik, lebih aman untuk—"_

_Sebuah tawa mengejek menggema di daerah itu, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki melihat dengan cepat pada keramaian yang tidak biasanya itu. Naruto menggenggam perutnya, terlihat sangat senang pada sesuatu. Dia terus tertawa sampai beberapa detik sebelum dia melangkah menuju pemuda pucat itu. Masih melihat pada sang Uchiha, Naruto mengambil sebuah rokok dari sakunya, kemudian menghidupkannya dengan korek api miliknya yang hampir habis. Dia meletakkan rokok itu di antara kedua bibirnya dan menghisap dengan kuat._

_Naruto menunggu beberapa detik lagi sebelum dia menghembuskan asapnya—tepat di hadapan wajah sang Uchiha. Dia menghembusnya sampai mulutnya benar-benar bersih dari asap, kemudian menjilat kedua bibirnya dalam kegembiraan._

_Lewat asap rokok yang menipis, Naruto dapat melihat mata sang Uchiha sedikit melebar, seperti dia tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi. Si pirang menyengir, kedua matanya mengecil seperti kegemaran anak kecil ketika dia melihat sang Uchiha menggenggam dengan rapat jari-jarinya, wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah terganggu yang dikontrol._

_Para pengawal maju, langkah-langkah kaki mereka begitu marah dan kuat. "Kenapa kau—!"_

_Sasuke mengangkat tangannya lagi. "Jangan." dia memerintah dengan suara dingin, dan tidak sabar dan para pengawal segera berhenti._

"_Uzumaki." sang Uchiha berucap. "Ini adalah kali terakhir aku mengatakan ini. Aku tidak suka mengulang dua kali. Tempat ini tidak cocok untuk orang sepertimu. Pusat menyediakan rumah, lebih aman, dan rumah yang lebih terlindungi untuk orang sepertimu."_

"_Sepertiku? Apa untungnya membawaku, kau sialan!" teriak Naruto, tidak peduli jika wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. "Ini adalah rumahku. Di sinilah aku tinggal. Kalian adalah orang-orang yang tidak diterima di sini. Kau tidak berhak atas tempat ini, kau—"_

"_Sepertinya kami memang berhak atas tempat ini. Seluruh kota ini adalah milik-pemerintah."_

"_Ap—. Tch, persetan jika aku peduli. Semua barang publik-sialan, siapa yang peduli, kau sialan! Kami semua lahir di sini. Kami tinggal di sini seumur hidup kami dan kami juga akan mati di sini. Dan tidak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat kami meninggalkan tempat ini. Kau tidak akan bisa membuat__**ku**__ meninggalkan tempat ini! Jadi kenapa kau tidak menyingkirkan proyekmu, dan tinggalkan kami sendirian!"_

"…"

_Keheningan yang tidak nyaman, dan berat seakan-akan mengatakan "tidak", seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa Naruto tidak berharga untuk sebuah jawaban._

"_Tch." Naruto memalingkan kedua matanya marah, bernafas dengan berat. Dia merasakan sakit yang datang tiba-tiba di pelipisnya._

_Merasakan mual yang tidak biasanya, dia menelan cairan empedu pahit yang meningkat di tenggorokannya. Dia sangat salah. Dosis obat itu tidak akan bertahan lama—dan efek sampingnya mulai timbul. Hal itu akan membuat malam ini benar-benar penuh penderitaan. "Sial." dia mengangkat tangannya ke mulutnya dan merasakan bahwa dunia berputar dengan pelan._

_Sebuah tangan kecoklatan tiba-tiba menggenggam pundak sang Uchiha, tanpa sadar menggenggam erat sebagai tempat bersandar. Kain yang lembut dan berkualitas terasa sangat nyaman di bawah jari-jari kasarnya. Dia perlahan-lahan menggenggam kain itu, mencari kepuasan pada kekusutan yang dihasilkannya._

_Sosok Uchiha menegang._

_Naruto dapat merasakan itu namun dia tidak peduli dan dia melangkah maju, menghidu parfum yang tertinggal di pakaian sang Uchiha. Parfum itu tercium bersih. Tercium seperti—_

_Dan Naruto muntah. Tepat di saat itu dan di situ. Di samping sang Uchiha, melewatkan sepatu tersemir dan mahal miliknya serta bagaimanapun juga melakukan kerusakan yang tidak benar pada pakaian sang Uchiha._

_Naruti menjilat kedua bibirnya dan mencoba menelan._

"_Oops."_

_Naruto mendengar suara keterkejutan yang kuat dan tahu darimana suara itu berasal. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat para pengawal sang Uchiha dan pastinya, mereka semua terdiam, sulit dipercaya. Naruto tersenyum di samping rasa pusingnya, merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Muntah itu sangat tidak sopan, kotor dan tidak bisa diterima—tetapi persetan dengan itu, dia menikmati ini._

_Dia tidak perlu melihat sang Uchiha dan hanya berusaha untuk berdiri tegak. Dia menepuk pundak sang uchiha dua kali dan mengejek para pengawalnya, sebelum meninggalkan pasukan yang terdiam dalam horror itu._

_._

_Dari belakang, Kakashi memperhatikan si pirang yang menghilang dengan rasa ketertarikan yang tidak terlupakan. Hal itu merupakan… pertemuan yang menarik, pikirnya. Penasehat berambut putih itu kemudian meluruskan pandangannya pada atasannya. Ekspresi wajah pucat Sasuke tidak menunjukkan apapun, hanya tekanan tipis pada kedua bibir. Kepalan tangan sang Uchiha masih tergenggam erat, tetapi kepalan tangan itu tidak lagi bergetar. Dan punggungnya masih normal seperti biasa. Para pengawal, di tempat lain, terlihat benar-benar terbakar._

_Kakashi berjalan menuju bossnya. "Uchiha-dono, jacket anda."_

"_Tidak perlu." Sasuke membuka kancing jacket buatan-penjahit Cashmere miliknya. Dia melihat singkat pada muntahan yang mengotori bagian samping jacket mahalnya, kemudian membuangnya. Tidak ada ekspresi di wajahnya, batin Kakashi. Tidak sedikitpun rasa jijik atau kemarahan._

"_Kakashi."_

"_Iya."_

_Sang Uchiha terlihat memeriksa sesuatu kemudian menujukan pandangannya pada penasehatnya. "Anak yatim piatu itu. Aku mau kau mencari tahu di mana dia tinggal."_

_Cukup terkejut, Kakashi hanya mengangguk. "… baik." Dia membuka pintu untuk bossnya. Ketika Kakashi menoleh ke belakang, dia mendapat sang Uchiha sedang menghidu noda yang berada di ujung baju panjangnya—sedikit rasa tertarik terpancar dari matanya. Hal itu mungkin hanya khayalannya saja, tetapi untuk beberapa alasan, penasehat berambut putih itu merasa sedikit terganggu._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

"_**Aku berjumpa dengan Sasuke ketika aku berusia lima belas tahun. Waktu itu adalah dua tahun lalu—**_

_**ketika aku melihat punggung si brengsek itu… saat dia membakar rumahku rata dengan tanah."**_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><em>Dan sekarang, aku masih tidak ada tempat untuk pergi.<em>

Naruto memeluk pakaiannya untuk kehangatan tambahan. Hari itu sangat dingin dari biasanya dan dia memaksa dirinya untuk tidak menggunakan kesadarannya untuk mengambil jacket yang lebih tebal.

Dia tidak tahu mengapa dia di sini. Dari semua tempat-tempat sialan, kenapa kakinya memaksanya kembali ke sini—ke apartemen lamanya? Apartemennya yang sudah rata terbakar. Ini adalah rumah pertamanya, sebelum Uchiha mengadopsinya. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Dia bukannya senang atau mengingat masa lalu. Senyuman mengejek itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, seakan-akan dirinya mengejek situasinya sendiri. Sungguh lucu sebenarnya, bagaimana dia bisa terikut campur dalam kekacauan ini.

Dia memandang sekeliling, menerka-nerka mengapa daerah ini masih belum ada perkembangan. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Bukankah pemerintah seharusnya mengembangkan kota ini? Bukankah itu yang Sasuke sudah katakan?

_"Sasuke."_

Dia menggeritkan giginya, tidak bisa mengacuhkan rasa sakit di dadanya. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada puing-puing menghitam, dan terabaikan sebelum dia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak bisa lagi mengacuhkan rasa dingin tidak tertahankan yang menusuk kulitnya dan memutuskan bahwa dia harus pergi—sebelum dia membeku sampai mati di sini.

"Aku tahu kalau kau di sini."

Naruto menoleh, terdiam. "… Neji." Kemudian dia membeku. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku sedang… mencarimu."

"Huh?"

"Dia mengusirmu, 'kan?" tanya Neji, sedikit rasa puas dalam nada suaranya, tetapi wajahnya tetap kosong.

Darah Naruto mendidih, tetapi dia tetap menutup mulutnya. Memasukkan kepalan tangannya ke dalam saku bajunya, lalu dia berjalan pergi.

"Ini adalah rumah lamamu."

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti.

"Informasi itu. " lanjut Neji "ada di data-datamu juga. Di antara hal-hal lain."

Naruto membalas mendelik pada Neji. "Oh yeah, aku lupa untuk menanyakan ini. Darimana kau mendapat data-data itu? Siapa yang memberikannya padamu?" tanya Naruto, suaranya begitu kuat. Jauh di dalam, dia sedang berdoa kalau ketidaksukaan yang sedang dia tunjukkan dapat menyembunyikan rasa bersalah yang mulai muncul keluar. _'Sial, dia membaca data-dataku. Dia membaca data-dataku.'_

"Jika kau mau jawaban yang detail, aku menemukan data-datamu di meja kerja ayahku. Tetapi aku tidak tahu siapa yang mengirimnya."

Ayah Neji bekerja sebagai Ketua di Departemen Polisi Tokyo yang membuatnya cukup mengerti mengapa lelaki tua itu memiliki data-data itu. Maka dari itu Neji menemukan data-data itu dan dengan segera menggunakan data-data itu untuk mengancamnya. Dari semua hal. Walaupun Naruto menganggap mereka adalah teman, Neji selalu dingin terhadapnya. Neji tidak pernah jahat tetapi Naruto tidak pernah tahu bahwa Neji begitu membencinya.

_Yah, sial._

'Jadi, mereka mengikutiku, huh?' Naruto melihat kearah lain, merasakan rasa luka mengerikan yang familiar masuk perlahan-lahan ke dalam sistemnya. 'Mereka akhirnya menemukanku.' Naruto tersenyum pahit.

"Bakar data-data itu."

Alis Neji terangkat. Suara Naruto tidak biasanya lebih berat dan kedua matanya terlihat depresi.

"Bakar data-data itu, Neji." ucap Naruto. "Katakan pada ayahmu untuk tidak menggangu kasusku. Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari data-data itu. Hanya… biarkan saja."

"Naruto…"

"Kau juga. Jangan berhubungan denganku lagi." Naruto menatap Neji lagi. "Kau sudah membaca data-dataku. Kau… tahu siapa aku, 'kan?

… apa yang telah aku perbuat. Dan apa yang bisa aku perbuat."

"Naruto." kedua mata Neji melebar. "Lalu data-data itu benar? Semua dari data-data itu…?"

"…"

"Jawab aku."

Naruto mendengus. " Bagaimana menurutmu, Neji? Akankah kau tidak terlalu membeciku jika data-data itu salah?"

"Aku tidak pernah memben—."

"Terima kasih." Naruto memandang tanah di bawahnya. Dia tersenyum ketika dia membiarkan pikirannya berkelana oleh kristal-kristal salju yang perlahan-lahan berkumpul di sekitar sepatu kulitnya. "Kau masih seorang yang menyebalkan. Dan aku masih marah padamu dan aku tidak percaya kau melakukan itu. Tetapi aku masih ingin berterima kasih. Jika kau tidak melakukan itu… aku tidak berfikir aku akan pernah mempunyai keberanian untuk…"

_'Tinggalkan tempat itu.'_

"Kau telah memberikanku jalan keluar." Naruto membalikkan badannya. "Aku tidak punya hak di sana."

_Aku adalah seseorang yang salah tempat, objek yang sudah rusak. Mereka tidak akan bisa menyembuhkanku._

"… Naruto." Neji melangkah maju. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Ke mana kau berencana akan pergi?"

Naruto menganggat kedua bahunya. "… jujur, aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya perlu bersembunyi untuk sekarang ini kurasa. Membuat diriku tidak terlihat untuk beberapa waktu." Naruto membalas menatap, menyengir pada Neji. "Tersembunyi. Heh. Kurasa aku seharusnya melakukan hal ini lebih awal."

Neji tidak balas tersenyum, tetapi wajahnya melembut sedikit. "Kau bodoh." pemuda pucat itu melangkah maju ke arah Naruto, sebuah tangan pucat terangkat. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut denganku? Aku bisa menyuruh ayahku untuk mengadopsimu. Kami bisa menolongmu. Kami bisa memberimu perlindungan."

Naruto berdecak pelan. Walaupun senyumnya masih ada, Naruto terlihat terluka. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa gemetar. "Aku menghargai rasa pedulimu, Neji…

… tetapi aku bukanlah seseorang yang butuh perlindungan sekarang." dengan memandang Neji untuk terakhir kalinya, Naruto berjalan pergi, kedua tangannya masih terletak di dalam saku bajunya.

Dan Neji hanya berdiri di sana, terdiam di titik itu, tidak bisa bergerak ketika dia menatap sosok Naruto yang menjauh. Udara dingin yang pahit seperti menolak dan kristal-kristal salju tetap jatuh. Telepon genggamnya bergetar di saku bajunya tapi dia gagal untuk menyadarinya. Tanpa disadari sosoknya tenggelam.

* * *

><p>Naruto menuang lebih banyak sabun cair di telapak tangannya yang terbuka. Merasa puas dengan jumlahnya, dia meratakan sabunnya pada rambut kemudian ke tubuhnya, mengigil pada rasa dingin. Dia membiarkan matanya menerawang pada ruangan kecil itu. Ruangan itu kotor, bau dan atapnya sudah rusak parah. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak peduli. Sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit mengingat masa lalu.<p>

Dia sudah biasa melakukan ini ketika dia masih kecil—diam-diam masuk ke dalam toilet untuk buang air atau mandi gratis. Waktu itu adalah ketika dia kabur dari panti asuhan dan mulai untuk hidup di jalanan. Dia menikmati kebebasan itu. Dia menantikan sebuah kemandirian semenjak dia masih kecil, dan ketika akhirnya dia mendapatkan itu, dia menjaga kemandirian itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, seperti setiap hal-hal yang baik di dalam hidupnya, hanya berakhir pada jangka waktu yang sangat singkat ketika akhirnya dia menyadari jenis gaya hidupnya yang tidak bisa termaafkan, dan pribadi yang kejam.

Waktu itu dia sendirian dan tidak aman. Malam hari biasanya sangat dingin dan setiap hari adalah perjuangan untuk bertahan hidup. Dan dia berusaha—melakukan apapun untuk hidup. Dia tidak sepenuhnya polos. Dia telah melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membuat orang yang tidak ada moral pun… mundur ke belakang.

_Monster_

Dia berhenti—sedikit mengacuhkan suara-suara dari luar toilet. Ada nada keterkejutan, dan suara-suara panik di luar sana. Walaupun suara-suara itu tertahan, Naruto cukup tahu kenapa mereka menjadi panik. Pintu terkunci dan ruangan ini adalah toilet umum. Saat ini, dia harus cepat.

Dia mengangkat segayung penuh air dan menuang isinya ke tubuhnya yang penuh dengan sabun. Dalam hati mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melupakan sebuah handuk, dia mengambil rompi sekolahnya untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Kurang dari semenit, dia sudah berpakaian dan cepat-cepat membuka pintu. Dengan satu tangan di belakang lehernya, dia menyengir pada banyak orang yang sedang marah di luar, rambutnya masih basah. "Hehe. Membuang waktu lama untuk buang air kecil. Maaf."

"Pirang sialan, keluar dari sana." seseorang dari keramaian, pria bertampang-yakuza mendorong tubuhnya ke samping dan berlari masuk ke dalam, tidak menatapnya sama sekali.

Naruto hanya menyeringai, mengangkat tubuhnya dan membenarkan kaosnya yang kusut. "Dia pasti sangat kebelet." Dia menyadari seorang wanita yang sedang berkeliaran menatapnya dan merasa ingin sedikit bermain-main, Naruto berkedip padanya. "Hi… cewek?"

Naruto membatu. Wanita itu terlihat familiar.

_Ah sial._

"…" wanita itu terus menatapnya, dan menyelidiknya. Kemudian, bibrnya yang tebal, dan merah terbuka. "Aku tahu. Kau terlihat familiar, blondie."

Sebelum Naruto sempat mengucapkan apapun, pintu toilet terbuka, dan pria bertampang-seram sebelumnya keluar. Wanita itu memberikan Naruto pandangan memerintah sebelum memalingkan perhatiannya pada pria tadi. "Hey sayang, lihat apa yang aku temukan. Dia—"

Naruto mundur, langkahnya gemetar. Dia tidak berani memutar tubuhnya. Dia tahu dia akan dikenali secepatnya. Genggaman tiba-tiba di pundaknya menghentikan pergerakannya. Matanya melebar dan dia merasakan sesuatu jatuh ke wajahnya. Sesuatu berputar di dadanya—memaksa untuk keluar.

_Ketakutan. Rasa panik._

"—ke mana kau akan pergi?"

Kepalan tangan Naruto tiba-tiba terangkat dan memukul pria itu tepat di rahangnya. Dia mendengar bunyi yang keras ketika dia menarik kepalan tangannya. Wanita itu berteriak pada kejadian itu dan kehilangan keseimbangannya, terjatuh ke belakang. Naruto tidak membuang waktu lagi dan cepat-cepat mengumpulkan dirinya dan kabur.

_Kemarahan._

* * *

><p>Naruto berlari sampai lututnya menyerah dan dia hampir saja roboh di trotoar. Posisinya seperti sedang merangkak di tengah jalan, tentu saja orang yang penasaran memandangnya. Dia kehabisan nafas dan penuh dengan keringat. Dadanya terasa sangat berat dan dia sulit bernafas. Dia menggenggam dadanya supaya berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.<p>

"Si brengsek itu." Naruto menarik nafas, kemarahan di dalam hatinya masih melekat. "Harusnya sudah… sialan, aku bersumpah, kalau aku—"

Ketika pandangannya kosong dan keadaan yang kelelahan, Naruto tidak mendengar seseorang bergerak di belakangnya. Sebuah lengan tiba-tiba menggenggam lengannya dan mendorong tubuhnya dengan paksa ke belakang. Naruto berteriak pada dorongan tiba-tiba itu, berusaha untuk mempertahankan keseimbangannya.

"Heh. Akhirnya menemukanmu, sialan. Berfikir kau bisa kabur lagi dari kami untuk kedua kalinya?"

Naruto mengerutkan hidungnya pada udara yang dihasilkan dari nafas pria itu. Nafas itu tercium menjijikkan. Dia berusaha untuk bergerak menjauh, tetapi pria itu mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, dan menggenggam lengan Naruto yang lain, mengamankan kedua lengannya. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku, kau sialan." teriak Naruto.

Pria itu mendecak sebagai balasan. Satu dari giginya bersinar bangga ketika dia mendengus pada si pirang. "Tidak sebelumnya… kita bahkan, pernah bercinta. Aku belum membayarmu, 'kan? Di mana saja kau selama ini, huh? Aku sudah mencarimu sejak…" pria itu menggenggam leher Naruto. "Kau tidak berbudi. Kau kira aku lupa, huh? Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku. Setelah semua yang telah aku lakukan untukmu."

"Dan sekarang, beraninya kau menunjukkan wajahmu padaku lagi."

"Urgh… awas. Lepaskan aku, kau—"

Pria itu melepaskan Naruto. Dia menendang punggung Naruto sekuat mungkin yang dia bisa. Naruto jatuh ke belakang beberapa kaki. Mengumpulkan ketenangan, dia melindungi dirinya untuk pukulan yang mungkin terjadi. Tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun. Pria itu terus menatapnya, bola mata cokelatnya bersinar ketika dia memperhatikan si pirang. "Oh lihat ini, apakah itu sebuah seragam sekolah yang kau pakai? Terlihat mahal. Sekarang aku benar-benar tertarik. Katakan padaku, siapa orang itu kali ini?"

"… apa?"

"Siapa? Siapa orang yang tidak beruntung yang menjadi papa kesayanganmu sekarang?"

Naruto terlihat aneh.

"Orang yang membayar semua kebutuhanmu. Kau pasti sudah hidup dalam kehidupan itu sekarang, 'kan? Berapa banyak dibayarnya untuk satu malam, eh?" memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi untuk menunjukkan tattoo di lehernya. "Aku kasihan pada orang itu. Dia telah ditipu. Ternyata kau adalah barang bekas."

_Ayolah, nak. Hisap._

Dan sampai di situ saja. Naruto melihat merah. Dia meninju pria bertattoo itu dengan kecepatan yang akan membuat orang lain membeku di tempat, lebih tepatnya tidak bergerak.

Dunia tiba-tiba terlihat berkabut dan dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Kepalan tangannya yang erat terus menuju ke bawah, memukul daging lembut di wajah pria itu. Lagi dan lagi. Dia tidak bisa berhenti.

Tidak bisa.

Pandangan matanya terhenti pada tattoo pria itu yang berada di leher, kemudian pada bercak darah di trotoar. Dia merasa mual, tapi dia masih tidak bisa berhenti.

_Darah. Ada darah di mana-mana. Itu kekacauan yang kau buat, nak. Jilat itu._

" Naruto-kun." Sebuah tangan pucat melingkari lengannya. Itu adalah genggaman tangan yang lembut dan kuat dan Naruto berhenti dengan segera. "Kau akan membunuhnya jika kau melanjutkannya." Naruto berkedip… suara itu? Dengan perlahan, dia menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat orang tersebut.

Untuk beberapa detik, Naruto memandang dalam keterkejutan pada pemuda tinggi, mata tidak fokus dan tampak bingung. Kemudian matanya membesar mengingat sesuatu…

"… Ka—

… kakak?"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"_**Aku berjumpa dengannya ketika aku berusia tiga belas tahun.**_

_**Dia terlihat sangat kosong dan tidak nyata. Wajahnya sangat pucat, matanya begitu kelam.**_

'—_**sedih. Dia terlihat sangat sedih.'**_

_**Tanpa sadar, aku mengangkat tanganku,**_

_**Dan aku menyentuhnya…**_

.

.

* * *

><p>Panas.<p>

Naruto merasa pusing. Seperti pikirannya sedang berenang-renang dalam sebuah awan yang berisi asap hangat dan semuanya berkabut serta membakar. Sangat tidak nyata. Semuanya terasa sangat tidak nyata. Seperti dia terperangkap di dalam mimpi. Dia sedang bernafas dengan cepat dan berusaha menggapai udara dan dia tidak bisa keluar.

_Mimpi. Ini pasti hanya mimpi._

"A—ahh…"

Dan terasa sakit. Tidak jelas, dan terasa sakit di mana-mana. Kedua tangan sedingin es menggenggam erat kedua sisi tubuhnya, kuku-kuku yang tidak terlalu tajam menusuk kulitnya. Dorongan kasar yang se-irama terus masuk ke dalam dan lebih dalam lagi. Gigi-giginya merapat di balik kedua bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

_Di dalam kecepatan yang benar-belar pelan, benda itu bergerak—_dan Naruto terpaksa untuk menyeimbanginya, dengan bernafas berat.

Dalam bayangannya, dia melihat trotoar yang terdapat darah tadi, tattoo yang berada di leher pria itu, kedua mata tidak bernyawa itu—menatap ke arahnya. Sosoknya sendiri te-refleksi di kedua mata yang tampak sangat kesakitan itu. Memuakkan dan Naruto tiba-tiba merasa mual. Dia yang menyebabkan rasa sakit itu. Kekejian. Tidak berperasaan. Dia menggigil dalam rasa jijik.

"Apa kau kedinginan?"

Suara seorang pria menghancurkan keheningan dalam ruangan redup itu. Berat, dan sedikit tenang. Nada itu benar-benar terasa familiar. Tanpa membuka kedua matanya, Naruto mengangguk memberi jawaban.

Sebuah tubuh hangat bergerak dari tubuhnya sebelum Naruto merasakan kehangatan berada di tubuhnya. Pria itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya di sekitar si pirang. Benar-benar terasa nyaman, jika bukan untuk rasa sakit itu.

"Apa terasa sakit?"

"… tidak." Naruto membuka kedua matanya, berkedip lelah beberapa kali, dan menatap warna hitam yang tak berujung di hadapannya—

_Kedua mata itu. Warna yang sama hitam tetapi…_

—dan tiba-tiba, semua rasa nyaman dan rasa tenang yang dirasakannya di awal tadi hancur ke dalam udara yang tipis. Kedua mata itu kosong, terlihat tidak peduli. Dingin. Sangat berbeda dari salah satu mata yang berada di ingatannya…

_Berbeda. Kau bukan… kau bukan dia._

"Tidak sakit." kata-kata Naruto memaksa keluar, suaranya parau. "Sekarang bergerak."

Seorang yang lain menaikkan alisnya. Dia menatap Naruto. Dan Naruto balas menatap, seakan-akan ingin melawan. Naruto tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak mendengus. "Kau berhenti? Kenapa, apa kau sudah lelah—?"

Tangan pucat mencekik leher si pirang. Naruto bergerak kesakitan. Genggaman itu mengerat sebentar sebelum akhirnya terlepas. "Menghina adalah sebuah sifat yang buruk, dik."

Naruto batuk beberapa kali sebelum dia menemukan suaranya dan seringai mengejek kembali terukir di bibirnya. "Begitu juga melakukan hubungan seksual dengan adikmu, Itachi nii-san."

"Kita bukan…" tidak terpengaruh, pria yang lebih tua itu mendekatkan kedua bibirnya pada rahang Naruto dan mengecupnya lembut. "saudara kandung, Naruto-kun." Naruto bisa merasa kedua bibir pria itu ketika kedua bibir itu bergerak perlahan ke arah lehernya, menggumam kalimat yang tidak bisa Naruto mengerti, meninggalkan jejak saliva di kulitnya.

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Aku berjumpa dengan Itachi ketika aku berusia tiga belas tahun.<strong>_

_**Dia terlihat sangat kosong dan tidak nyata. Wajahnya sangat pucat, matanya begitu kelam.**_

_**Aku mengangkat tanganku, dan menyentuhnya…**_

… _**jari-jari dinginya bersentuhan dengan jari-jariku,**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Dan saat itulah ketika semuanya mulai hancur perlahan-lahan."**_

* * *

><p>(TBC)<p>

Part 2/6

* * *

><p>Note : Sorry for my bad translate.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Of Dead Trees

Rated M for Adult Themes

Part 3/6

* * *

><p>Jika kau bisa lari, larilah sekarang. Jangan melihat ke belakang. Jangan ragu-ragu melangkah. Jangan lambat.<p>

Lari terus.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Of Dead Trees<p>

_Naruto berjumpa dengan pria itu ketika dia berusia tiga belas tahun._

_Hari itu adalah sore hari yang dingin di bulan November dan matahari mulai tenggelam, mewarnai garis batas kota dengan sinarnya yang kemerahan. Langit terlihat seperti terbakar tetapi udara masih terasa sangat dingin. Naruto menggigil dan menyembunyikan dirinya lebih dalam lagi di jaketnya._

_Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya._

_Dan seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dia sudah merencanakan untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya sendiri di taman tua milik panti asuhan. Taman itu sudah tua dan berukuran kecil, hampir semua perlengkapan dan fasilitas di lapangan bermain sudah tidak berkerja lagi. Warna yang dulunya cerah kini sudah menghilang, membuat tempat itu benar-benar suram, dan terlihat sudah sangat tua. Taman itu terlihat seperti tempat yang tidak dipedulikan, tidak pantas lagi untuk seorang anak kecil. Tetapi Naruto tidak punya rasa ragu. Dia suka tempat ini._

_Tempat ini menyimpan sangat banyak memori, dan walaupun tidak semuanya indah, Naruto masih menghargai memori itu. Sejauh yang dia bisa ingat, dia selalu merayakan ulang tahunnya di sini—sendirian di taman ini. Dan tahun inipun tidak akan ada perubahan._

_Tapi sepertinya takdir punya rencana lain hari itu._

_Langkah Naruto terlihat ragu-ragu. Dia menggenggam bungkusan bento kecil lebih dekat ke dadanya ketika dia menghampiri sebuah oval di lapangan bermain._

_Seorang pria yang tidak pernah dilihat oleh Naruto sebelumnya sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan dari oval itu. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian yang serba hitam—jasnya, dasinya yang longgar, bahkan sepatunya juga hitam. Warna redup dari pakaian pria itu terlihat menambah kesedihan di sekitarnya. Dia hanya duduk di sana, tangannya yang mengenakan sarung tangan menggenggam lututnya. Kepalanya menunduk, matanya tertuju pada pasir di sekitar kakinya. Di terlihat seperti sebuah patung—tidak bergerak, sosok yang terlihat menakutkan dari sudut manapun._

_Untuk beberapa detik, Naruto hanya diam menatap._

_Dan pria itu mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto terdiam dalam nafas berat ketika pandangan mereka bertemu._

_Pria itu terlihat sangat suram dan tidak nyata. Wajahnya sangat pucat—seperti hantu. Dan kedua mataya sangat gelap, benar-benar gelap dan membuat Naruto hampir ketakutan. Pipi pria itu bergaris dan sedikit cekung. Sepertinya dia belum makan berhari-hari, tapi itu tidak mungkin, pikir Naruto. Pria itu terlihat sangat kaya._

_Dinilai dari ciri khasnya, pria ini adalah warga Negara Jepang asli. Dia mempunyai rambut panjang yang diikat di bagian tengah, poninya menutupi kedua sisi rahangnya. Rambutnya terikat longgar di belakangnya dengan beberapa helaian rambut yang tersisa di pundaknya. Naruto terlihat membeku sedikit, merasakan rasa cemburu yang merasuki hatinya. Jika dia telah dianugerahi dengan penamilan gelap seperti itu, mungkin dia akan sedikit tidak dibenci. Mungkin… dia telah diadopsi. Bisa merasakan bagaimana rasanya mempunyai sebuah keluarga._

_Mungkin telah dicintai…_

"_U—um." Naruto memulai. "Apakah anda tersesat, pak?"_

"…"

_Pria itu tidak memberi respon, kerutan wajah Naruto terlihat semakin banyak. 'Mungkin dia tidak mendengarku.'_

"_Jika anda tersesat," Naruto memulai lagi, suaranya agak sedikit kuat, "anda bisa menggunakan kereta api bawah tanah. Kereta api itu akan membawa anda ke kota. Apa anda tahu di mana stasiun itu? Aku bisa membawa anda ke sana jika anda mau."_

_Naruto menatap ke atas langit, "Tapi kita harus pergi sekarang. Panti asuhanku punya batas untuk jam malam dan jika aku tidak pulang tepat waktu, mereka akan mengunci semua pintu. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, aku akan tidur di lubang penggalian lagi, dan di sana sangaaaaaaat dingin. Aku terkena flu hanya karena tidur semalam saja di sana." Naruto memeluk dirinya supaya terlihat lebih meyakinkan, ketika dia menoleh lagi pada pria itu. "Hey pak, anda mendengarkanku?"_

_Pria itu melihat ke tempat lain, tidak perlu untuk memberi respon. Dia menyandarkan dirinya—menyentuh rantai berkarat dari salah satu ayunan, dan menutup kedua matanya. Dia terlihat sangat lelah, catat Naruto, dan terdapat sedikit getaran di kedua pundaknya ketika dia bernafas._

_Naruto menghela nafas, sedikit terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu. Dia melangkah menuju kursi di samping pria itu dan duduk. Meletakkan bentonya di pangkuannya, Naruto sedikit menggerakkan ayunan itu ke depan dan belakang. Dia bisa merasakan beberapa butir pasir menempel di jari-jari kakinya ketika dia bergerak._

_Akhirnya dengan jari-jari yang gemetar, dia membuka kotak bento kecil miliknya._

"_Hey pak, anda lapar?"_

"…"

"_Aku tahu kau bisa mendengarkanku, pak. Jangan menjadi orang kejam seperti itu dan jawab aku. Dan juga tidak sopan jika anda mengabaikan orang, tahu."_

_Masih tidak ada respon. Naruto memelototi orang itu, kedua bibir ditekan membentuk wajah marah._

_Peria itu membuka kedua matanya perlahan-lahan dan menatap Naruto. "Lebih tidak sopan lagi jika memelototi orang."_

_Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan suara yang pelan. Suara pria itu begitu berat dan tenang, nadanya hampir lembut._

_Ucapan tiba-tiba itu hampir membuat Naruto menjatuhkan kedua sumpitnya. Dia berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian menunjuk pria itu. "Ja-jadi anda bisa bicara! Hah, aku tahu itu! Lalu kenapa anda terus mengabaikanku? Anda tahu, beberapa waktu sebelumnya, aku pikir anda, anda… ya, tidak ada apa-apa…_

…_Oh, ngomong-ngomong aku Uzumaki Naruto! Siapa nama anda?"_

"…"

_Cengiran Naruto terhenti dan dia duduk lagi di kursinya. Sepertinya pria itu tidak akan berbicara lagi. "Aku mengerti." gumamnya._

'_Sial. Mulai seperti tadi lagi.'_

_Si pirang hanya menatap pada kotak bentonya. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat makanan biasa—semangkuk nasi dan beberapa sayur siap saji dengan sepotong daging. Tapi makanan itu miliknya. Dan dia membeli makanan itu dengan uangnya sendiri, dari koin-koin yang ditabungnya begitu lama. Barang pertama yang pernah dibelinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Umur tiga belas tahun, dia tahu itu bukan prestasi hebat. Tetapi dia senang dan masih merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya._

"_Hari ini…" Naruto mulai lagi. "Yah hari ini hari ulang tahunku."_

"…"

"_Aku berumur tiga belas tahun hari ini." si pirang berkata ketika dia memindahkan sebagian isi dari bentonya ke penutup dari kotak bento itu, berhati-hari supaya tidak menjatuhkan apapun. Setelah membagi makanan dengan adil, kemudian dia berdiri dan pergi menuju pria itu._

_Kedua mata pria itu mengikuti pergerakan Naruto, menatapnya dengan intens._

_Tanpa ragu, si pirang berlutut di depan pria itu dan menggenggam tangannya. Jari-jari pria itu terasa sangat dingin dan menjadi kaku ketika si pirang menyentuhnya. Jari-jari panjang pria itu bersih dari kotoran dan terasa sangat lembut—sangat berbeda dengan jari-jari milik Naruto yang pendek dan kasar. Naruto memegang kedua tangan itu sebelum melihat ke mata pria itu._

_-jari-jari pria itu sangat dingin-dingin-dingin. Seperti jari-jari itu sudah__** mati**__._

"_Anda terlihat lapar, pak. Anda harus makan." Naruto menggenggam erat salah satu tangan dan meletakkan sepasang sumpit di antara jari-jari pria itu. "Jangan khawatir. Aku bisa makan menggunakan tanganku. Dan makanan akan terasa lebih enak jika berbagi."_

_Pria itu terus memperhatikan Naruto. Naruto menatap pria itu juga. Tanpa melepaskan kontak mata, Naruto memberikan senyuman._

"_Mari makan!"_

_Naruto duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan mulai memakan makanannya. Walaupun kekurangan alat, Naruto menikmati makanan sederhana itu._

_Untuk bebrapa waktu, tidak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang berbicara, keduanya hilang di dalam pikiran masing-masing. Naruto tidak berani melihat pria itu lagi, dan lebih berfokus pada pandangannya sendiri. Mungkin sedikit kekanakan tetapi setiap dia mengunjungi taman bermain ini, dia merasa sedikit sentimen._

_Atau mungkin bukan sedikit. Dia mencintai taman bermain ini._

"_Itachi."_

"_Eh?"_

_Naruto menganga, sedikit bingung._

"_Itu namaku."_

_Pria itu menatap Naruto lagi, kedua mata kelamnya menatap dalam pada kedua mata Naruto. Ada sedikit kilatan yang tidak bisa dimengerti oleh Naruto._

_Udara dingin membelai mereka berdua, membuat Naruto menggigil sedikit._

"_Oh. Senang bertemu dengan denganmu… 'Tachi-san."_

* * *

><p>Kelopak mata Naruto bergerak terbuka.<p>

Dia berkedip beberapa kali, berusaha untuk terbiasa dengan pencahayaan di ruangan itu. Hembusan asap rokok yang tipis memenuhi indera penciumannya. Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia melihat sekitar ruangan yang tidak dikenalinya itu.

Kelihatannnya, dia berada di ruangan hotel. Lumayan mewah juga, catat Naruto.

Dia menyandarkan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan ketika ingatan semalam mulai memasuki pikirannya. Tubuhnya terasa sangat berat dan terdapat rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Ketika dia bergerak, sesuatu yang lengket dan hangat menitik jatuh dari kedua pahanya. Dia tidak perlu melihat apa itu. Naruto memaki dalam diam, menyisir jari-jarinya di rambutnya dan menalan ludah yang terkumpul di lidahnya. _Gah, tidak enak._

"Selamat, haha, pagi." Naruto bergumam pada sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Dia menggenggam perutnya ketika perutnya berbunyi.

"Hn."

Naruto memberikan senyum refleks ketika dia menoleh ke kiri.

"Kakak." Naruto menyapa seseorang itu.

Itachi sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya dekat ke jendela. Dia terlihat mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika mata kelamnya memandang jalanan di bawah. Pria pucat itu tidak memakai baju atas, menampakkan dada telanjang dan berotot miliknya. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak sempurna. Terdapat bekas luka dengan bermacam-macam ukuran yang tersebar tidak rata di perut dan dadanya. Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengira-ngira darimana bekas luka itu berasal.

"Kau lapar." itu bukan pertanyaan, tetapi Naruto mengangguk. Itachi mengisyaratkan pada meja di seberang kasur. "Ada makanan di sana. Makanlah dulu."

Naruto melirik meja itu tetapi dia tidak bergerak. Dia menatap Itachi kembali.

Selubung asap rokok berwarna putih mengelilingi pria yang lebih tua itu. Naruto memperhatikan asbak rokok berwarna biru yang terisi penuh dengan abu rokok. Menunjukkan bahwa pria itu telah merokok untuk semalam penuh. Untuk beberapa alasan, Naruto membeku.

"Bagaimana kau menemukanku?"

Ada keheningan singkat sebelum akhirnya Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Dia menghela berat. Kemudian melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku mengikutimu."

Naruto terlihat kikuk. "H-huh? Kenapa? Sejak kapan?"

"Hal ini tidak penting." Itachi mengambil rokok lagi dan menyalakannya. Dia membawa rokok itu ke bibirnya dan menunggu sebentar sebelum akhirnya dia menghembuskan asapnya. "Bukan hanya aku saja yang mengikutimu. Wakil Menteri Danzo juga sedang menyelidikimu."

"D-Danzo?" gumam Naruto dalam satu tarikan nafas. Matanya melebar ketika nama itu terngiang di kepalanya. Naruto menggigit bibirnya keras. Sial, _dia tahu itu._

Naruto telah berjumpa dengan pria itu bahkan sebelum pengadopsiannya di keluarga Uchiha. Kakek tua itu adalah seseorang yang tahu masa lalunya—seseorang yang bisa mengakses data-datanya. Tidak ada yang perlu diragukan lagi sekarang. Danzo adalah orang yang telah memberikan data-datanya pada Hyuuga. Hal itu masuk akal karena Danzo adalah orang politik terkenal yang menjadi musuh Fugaku, ayah angkatnya. Singkat cerita, kakek tua itu akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan musuh-musuhnya. Dan Naruto adalah kunci untuk menjatuhkan keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto menggenggam seprai kasur, merasakan kemarahan dan rasa bersalah yang campur aduk berputar di jaringan tubuhnya. _'Dan sekarang, Hyuuga telah memiliki data-data itu. Dan mereka akan melakukan apapun…'_

"Aku sungguh bodoh. Aku seharusnya sudah tahu. Aku seharusnya…" Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudahkah kau berbicara padanya?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kami belum berbicara." Si pirang terhenti, berusaha untuk mengingat semuanya. "Kami belum pernah… maksudku, aku sudah pernah melihatnya beberapa kali di dalam berita. Tetapi orang yang sesungguhnya, aku baru sekali saja melihatnya. Kami sebenarnya tidak pernah berbicara lagi sejak…"

_-sejak kejadian itu._

"Sejak waktu itu ketika dia…"

_-ha—haha._

Kedua bibir Naruto membentuk sebuah cibiran ketika akhirnya dia sadar. "Dia akan mempergunakanku."

Tatapan Itachi terlihat serius. "Naruto-kun."

"Dia akan benar-benar menggunakanku lagi, iya 'kan?"

"…"

Naruto tertawa. Tawaan itu kosong dan palsu, dan tersirat kesedihan di kedua matanya. Dia menatap Itachi kembali, "Dan kau tahu itu. Kau tahu itu dari awal."

Kalimat itu bukanlah pertanyaan maupun tuduhan. Sang raven menatap Naruto kembali, rokok yang setengah terbakar dibiarkannya tergantung di jari-jarinya. Sedikit abu perlahan-lahan jatuh ke lantai. Ekspresi wajah Itachi terlihat sedang berfikir, tetapi dia tidak menjawab.

"Itulah alasannya mengapa kau mengikutiku. Kau sudah berencana untuk memberitahuku." lanjut Naruto. "Dan sekarang aku pikir kau merindukanku." Si pirang tertawa tidak lucu lagi. Bibirnya bergetar dan sesuatu terbakar di kedua matanya. Dia menolak untuk mengakui bahwa itu adalah air mata.

"Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sana lagi, 'kan?" tanya Naruto, walaupun dia sebenarnya sudah tahu jawabannya. Nada dalam suaranya hampir terlihat kasihan dan dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi.

'_Aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi.'_

Untuk beberapa waktu, Itachi hanya bisa menatap Naruto. Tidak ada yang berbicara, keduanya hilang dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Kemudian, Itachi mengangguk dan menatap kembali ke jendela.

"Besok siang, kita akan meninggalkan negara ini." Si raven membuang puntung rokoknya pada asbak yang sudah penuh.

"Dan kita tidak akan kembali."

* * *

><p>Kata mereka, politik adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya. Seni dari kompromisasi yang kejam, keyakinan dan persetujuan yang tidak ada akhirnya. Bagaimana caranya mengendalikan permainan itu, memanipulasi semua kelemahan dari para pemain dan membasmi para pemain itu. Politik itu merebut kursi tertinggi dari siapa yang memerintah. Dengan demikian, semuanya karena kekuasaan.<p>

_Semuanya memang karena kekuasaan._

Dan Uchiha Fugaku tahu ini juga. Dia sudah menjadi pemain yang memiliki kunci dari permainan politik ini hampir seluruh hidupnya.

Menjadi seorang ketua dari perjanjiannya sebagai Menteri Keuangan, Fugaku adalah anggota dari Diet, dewan legislatif nasional Jepang. Pertama kali dia mengenal politik adalah ketika dia dipilih untuk mewakili Distrik Perumahan Miskin Chiba di kawasan Kanto. Chiba adalah salah satu area politik yang menguntungkan, yang membuat Fugaku cukup terkenal di antara teman sejawatnya. Pada awalnya hanya mengikuti partai kecil, kemudian Fugaku mengikuti DPJ yang menjadi partai terbesar di Jepang dan memiliki ketua yang hebat untuk hampir satu dekade. Dari kejadian itu, Fugaku mulai memperlebar hubungan politik dan kawasan kekuasaannya.

Setelah kematian misterius wakil ketua menteri keuangan dari DPJ, Fugaku terpilih untuk menggantikan posisi senior itu. Bagaimanapun juga, pergantian itu penuh kontroversi dan telah menimbulkan banyak kecemburuan bahkan dari anggota partainya sendiri. Tetapi Fugaku tidak peduli. Dia mengabaikan semua isu-isu negatif yang ditujukan padanya dan bekerja lebih serius lagi. Dua tahun kemudian, dia dipilih sebagai Menteri Keuangan oleh Kepala bagian Keuangan itu sendiri. Karena memiliki kendali atas sistem perekonomian Jepang akhirnya menguatkan statusnya sebagai salah satu orang yang paling berkuasa di Negaranya.

Tetapi sosok Uchiha Fugaku yang menakutkan hampir hancur ketika isterinya Mikoto, meninggal. Saat itu adalah kejadian yang begitu malang karena penyebab dari kematian isterinya diduga tidak wajar.

Dan pelakunya diduga adalah salah satu dari anak lelaki Fugaku, Uchiha Itachi.

Uchiha Mikoto diketahui menderita penyakit kronis, yang pada akhirnya diungkapkan di media karena kanker ovarium tingkat lanjut. Dia telah keluar masuk negara untuk pengobatan dan perawatannya. Untuk beberapa tahun, dia sudah tabah berjuang melawan penyakitnya, tubuh segarnya perlahan-lahan menjadi lemah dan semakin melemah hari demi hari. Tetapi keluarganya, terutama Fugaku tidak pernah goyah. Walaupun tubuh Mikoto semakin memburuk karena kegagalan organ yang beruntun dan telah masuk ke dalam tahap _comatose_, Fugaku tidak pernah menyerah.

Dia tidak pernah bisa melepaskan Mikoto. Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu tetap tidak pernah menyerah.

Tetapi walaupun demikian, kejadian yang tidak terelakkan itu tetap terjadi. Uchiha Mikoto pergi.

Waktu itu adalah sore hari tanggal sepuluh Oktober.

Uchiha Itachi melepaskan selang—yang mengakibatkan kematian ibunya. Di hari yang sama, anak lelaki tertua itu menghilang tanpa jejak. Dia tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi untuk beberapa tahun mendatang.

Tidak terduga, berita itu menyebar seperti kobaran api. Berita itu diberitahukan seperti "Tragedi Uchiha", berita itu telah menjadi kerisauan bangsa dan untuk beberapa bulan, telah menjadi buah pembicaraan dari banyak diskusi dan perdebatan.

Dan bukan hanya karena kematian Mikoto saja. Diskusi itu juga membicarakan tentang salah satu topik yaitu Uchiha Itachi. Terkenal sebagai keajaiban keluarga, Uchiha Itachi adalah anak lelaki yang sempurna. Dia adalah seorang anak yang benar-benar diberkati dan menonjol di semua bidang, di bidang akademik maupun olahraga. Dia telah mendapatkan begitu banyak penghargaan dari dalam negeri maupun luar negeri. Singkatnya, prestasinya tidak ada cacat sama sekali. Wataknya yang menarik juga membuatnya menjadi pusat pembicaraan. Tetapi bukan hanya itu saja yang membuatnya menjadi publik figur.

Bahkan di saat usianya begitu muda, pria muda itu telah diperkenalkan pada proses dan cara kerja politik yang melelahkan. Dia dikenal sebagai "tangan kanan muda" Fugaku dan telah diberi kesempatan untuk menemani ayahnya selama rapat yang sangat penting. Dia telah diperkenalkan pada banyak sosok terkenal dan sudah bisa menentukan rekan kerjanya sendiri. Sedikit demi sedikit, dia telah membuat daerah kekuasaan dan pengaruhnya sendiri, dengan menolong ayahnya melewati bantuannya. Tidak membuang waktu lama bagi pasangan ayah dan anak ini untuk menjadi musuh utama dalam masalah politik.

Tetapi tentu saja, semuanya berubah ketika _tragedi_ itu terjadi.

Semua media memberitakan berita itu seperti burung bangkai yang kelaparan, dan reputasi keluarga Uchiha mulai terkikis.

Pencarian anak lelaki yang memberontak itu telah menjadi kejadian yang luar biasa di seluruh negeri. Bahkan upaya investigasi telah dijalankan selama beberapa bulan, dengan dibagi menjadi beberapa grup yang mencari tahu tentang kasus itu.

Tetapi semua dari upaya ini terbukti tidak berguna ketika Uchiha Itachi tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Bahkan satu jiwa pun tidak ada yang mengetahui jejak di mana keberadaan pria muda itu. Akhirnya semua orang kehilangan asa dan menyerah. Walaupun kejadian itu tidak terkenal lagi, impasnya bagi keluarga Uchiha berakhir selama beberapa tahun. Orang-orang mulai jarang membicarakan hal itu lagi dan gosip-gosip mulai menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Tetapi, kejadian itu tidak benar-benar dilupakan oleh klan Uchiha. Karir politik Fugaku mulai tidak berjalan mulus. Kepala keluarga itu sedang dalam tahap berbahaya yaitu kehilangan jabatannya—dan pengaruhnya. Kebanyakan dari teman sejawatnya mulai kehilangan kepercayaan darinya dan dukungan masyarakat mulai mengecil. Dari semua hal ini, Fugaku menolak untuk menyerah. Politik adalah permainan yang kejam. Tidak diperkenankan bagi orang-orang bodoh dan berhati lemah, dan Fugaku bukanlah keduanya.

Dan dia cerdas. Dia tahu jalan satu-satunya untuk membangun kembali statusnya adalah mendapat kembali kepercayaan dari masyarakat.

Dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah kuncinya.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak kedua, dan itu berarti dia sesempurna dari kakak tertuanya. Sasuke bisa disamakan dengan Itachi di dalam banyak hal. Mereka berdua adalah keajaiban yang dikenali oleh banyak orang, menonjol di segala bidang di mana orang lain hanya bisa bermimpi. Gen Uchiha memang membawa kebanggaan, keluarga itu selalu yang terbaik di bagian mereka masing-masing. Tetapi dua kakak beradik itu malah mendapatkan rasa kagum dan hormat dari banyak orang dibanding dengan kebencian. Singkat cerita, kedua kakak beradik itu adalah teladan dari generasi keluarga Uchiha. Keduanya mempunyai kesamaan seperti ayah mereka.

Tetapi di saat Itachi memiliki kelembutan dan kepekaan seperti ibu mereka, Sasuke memiliki sifat yang lebih kejam seperti ayah mereka. Dia berbicara sedikit dan tidak pernah bersosialisasi. Dia lebih memilih sendirian dan berbeda dari Itachi, dan mustahil baginya untuk berurusan dengan orang-orang. Dia _tidak pernah menyukai orang._

Sasuke memiliki idealisme yang sama seperti ayahnya. Dia lebih memilih pemaksaan dibandingkan dengan perundingan; pengendalian dibandingkan dengan bujukan. Baginya, politik adalah suatu kemenangan. Dia menganggap orang hanya sebagai alat untuk kemenangan yang lebih besar—dan memanipulasi mereka secara benar.

Dan begitulah, ketika ayahnya mengusulkan proyek baru, Sasuke tidak berpikir dua kali dan menerimanya.

Enam bulan setelah kematian Mikoto. Fugaku menghabiskan banyak dana untuk membangun sebuah yayasan. Yang dikenal sebagai _Pusat_, tempat itu adalah yayasan amal yang bermanfaat bagi para fakir miskin. Siapapun yang pengangguran, anak yatim piatu, dan orang-orang miskin ditanggung kehidupannya oleh Pusat. Mereka akan menerima dana untuk bantuan hidup sehari-hari, bahkan beasiswa. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan sebelumnya, usulan itu sangat ditolak. Banyak dari teman-teman politik dan musuh-musuh Fugaku terkejut. Tidak ada yang bisa memperkirakan pergerakan mencolok seperti itu datang dari seseorang yang yang dikenal sangat konservatif. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka Fugaku adalah seseorang yang dengan begitu saja memberikan uang untuk sumbangan. Terutama kegiatan amal.

Tetapi proyek itu berhasil. Di samping dari semua pertentangan.

Penganalisa mengaku bahwa kesuksesan dari proyek itu adalah dikarenakan pengambilan waktu yang sangat tepat. Jepang telah menderita kemiskinan yang sangat besar ketika meruntuhnya perdagangan dunia karena _resesi_. Banyak orang-orang yang menjadi pengangguran dan terlilit hutang. Kejahatan dan aksi bunuh diri semakin meningkat—meninggalkan banyak anak-anak tanpa orang tua di pinggir jalan.

Pusat berhasil menyediakan harapan baru bagi orang-orang ini.

Dengan kesuksesannya, Pusat mampu membuat cabang baru di seluruh Negara. Kemudian Fugaku menunjuk anak termudanya untuk menjadi pengawas dari seluruh cabang itu. Untuk seseorang yang masih muda, hal tersebut merupakan tanggung jawab yang sangat besar tetapi Sasuke adalah seseorang yang brilian. Dia mampu membuktikan dirinya pantas menjadi direktur. Sama seperti Itachi, dia mampu membuktikan dirinya lewat kerja kerasnya yang mengagumkan dan tanpa henti untuk semakin meningkatkan yayasan itu. Para pengikutnya menganggapnya sebagai atasan yang sangat berhati dingin dan keras, tetapi untuk banyak orang, terutama mereka yang telah tertolong, Uchiha Sasuke adalah penyelamat mereka.

Tidak mengambil waktu yang lama sebelum reputasi keluarga Uchiha kembali mendobrak lagi. Tingkat kepercayaan dan kepuasan dari masyarakat tidak bisa dinilai lagi. Orang-orang mulai mempercayai pemerintah lagi. Ekonomi Negara Jepang mulai membaik. Uchiha Fugaku sangat puas.

Tetapi kerja keras itu tidak berhenti di situ.

Untuk semakin menguatkan status Pusat, keluarga Uchiha mengadopsi _Uzumaki Naruto_.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang yatim piatu semenjak dia masih kecil, dengan latar belakang yang tidak diketahui. Dia tidak pernah diadopsi dikarenakan penampilan _gaijin_(asing) miliknya. Pada waktu itu, orang-orang sudah berasumsi negatif terhadap orang asing dan/atau para imigran. Tetapi keluarga Uchiha tidak beranggapan seperti itu.

Naruto telah mengenal Pusat sewaktu usianya lima belas tahun dan dengan waktu beberapa minggu, surat-surat adopsinya sudah diputuskan. Proses pengadopsian itu terjadi sangat cepat—dengan izin dari Uchiha Sasuke sendiri.

.

Dan sekarang, dua tahun kemudian, Uchiha Fugaku akhirnya mencapai mimpi lama—kehidupannya.

Dikarenakan kepopularitasannya yang tidak ternilai lagi, Fugaku telah memenangkan pemilihan ketua di partainya, mengalahkan musuh lamanya di dalam dunia politik, Danzo. Waktu itu adalah pemilihan perdana menteri. Jadi, kepala keluarga Uchiha telah menjadi Kepala Kementerian di Jepang. Selama beberapa tahun, dia telah berusaha tanpa lelah untuk menggapai posisi itu dan sekarang, dia akhirnya mendapatkannya. Pemerintah sipil tertinggi di Jepang.

Fugaku menyandarkan tubunya kembali di kursi. Dia mengangkat segelas anggur ke bibirnya dan menghidu aromanya terlebih dahulu sebelum menyeruput isinya perlahan-lahan. Tiap botol anggur seharga sepuluh juta. Rasanya elegan dan enak, dan Fugaku yakin bahwa dia layak memiliki setiap tetes dari minuman mahal itu.

Seminggu dari sekarang, dia akan dilantik oleh Presiden. Tetapi sebelumnya, pesta pelantikannya akan dirayakan malam ini. Dia telah menyerahkan semua perencanaan dan penataan pesta kepadan anaknya, percaya diri bahwa semuanya akan sempurna.

Suara ketukan pintu yang familiar mengacaukan lamunannya. Dia meletakkan gelas anggur.

"Masuk."

Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan. Uchiha muda itu menunduk singkat sebelum menuju kursi di hadapan meja ayahnya. Dia duduk, punggung menyandar dan kaki bersilang. Kedua mata ayahnya tidak melepaskan pandangannya darinya dan Sasuke tahu itu. Tetapi dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Sudah biasa untuk tetap diam sampai diberikan ijin untuk berbicara.

Keduanya tidak berbicara untuk sejenak.

Fugaku kemudian akhirnya berbicara dan memandang anak lelakinya. Di usia yang sangat belia, Uchiha Sasuke sudah terlihat seperti seorang pria—terlalu dewasa dan berpengalaman.

"Bagaimana tentang masalah itu?"

Bibir Sasuke sedikit naik ke atas. Dia telah memperkirakan hal ini. Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari ayahnya. Fugaku selalu langsung ke pokok bahasan.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar, ayah. Aku yakin, mereka tidak akan mengganggu kita lagi."

"Hm." Fugaku menyandarkan punggungnya lagi, memperlihatkan raut wajah yang lebih rileks. Jawaban Sasuke sangat memuaskan dirinya, Sasuke telah melakukan kerja bagus. Pekerjaan anak lelakinya memang selalu memuaskan.

Kursi yang diduduki Fugaku berderik sedikit ketika dia berdiri dengan perlahan. Dia membuka sebuah lemari dan mengambil gelas. Dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas baru itu sampai setengah penuh dan memberikannya pada Sasuke. Itu adalah salah satu cara Fugaku untuk mengatakan "Kerja Bagus" dan Sasuke tahu itu. Hanya saja Fugaku tidak perlu mengucapkannya.

Mereka mengangkat kedua gelas mereka.

Sasuke menghabiskan anggurnya dalam sekali tegukan dan menjilat bibirnya setelah itu.

"Tentang pesta. Bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Berlangsung baik. Ayah tidak perlu khawatir apa-apa lagi." ucap Sasuke datar. "Ada lagi, ayah?"

Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu saja. Kau bisa kembali sekarang."

Uchiha muda itu berdiri dan mengangguk pada ayahnya. Dia melangkah menuju pintu dan menggenggam knobnya. Tetapi sebelum dia sempat membuka pintu itu, ayahnya bertanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana Naruto-kun? Aku belum melihatnya sejak kemarin."

Genggaman Sasuke pada knob pintu semakin menguat. Dia masih membelakangi ayahnya, dia tidak menjawab.

Fugaku menghela nafas pada respon Sasuke. Dia tahu tentang permusuhan antara kedua anaknya dan dia telah merasa bahwa keduanya sedang bermasalah lagi. Walaupun mereka anehnya terlihat sangat dekat, masalah mereka berdua selalu bersifat pribadi… dan intensif. Tetapi dia menganggap ini normal. Mereka berdua adalah kakak adik. Dan Uzumaki Naruto adalah salah satu orang yang dapat ditoleransi oleh Sasuke. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa sedekat itu pada Sasuke… bahkan Itachi pun tidak bisa melakukannya.

"Baiklah. Kalian berdua punya masalah kalian masing-masing dan aku mengerti itu." Fugaku berhenti sejanak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Jangan biarkan adikmu menyebabkan biang masalah nanti malam. Aku tidak ingin membuat berita utama besok… sesuatu yang tidak penting."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya sedikit pada ayahnya. Dia mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa bicara sedikitpun.

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi membenci pekerjaannya.<p>

Tetapi dia benar-benar ahli dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat membantah hal itu. Dia sudah melayani keluarga Uchiha lebih dari satu dekade. Dan hal itu memang berarti sesuatu. Keluarga Uchiha sudah dikenal sebagai klan yang sangat tertutup. Semua para pekerja keluarga Uchiha adalah pilihan sendiri. Keluarga Uchiha tidak mudah memberikan sebuah kepercayaan. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mendapat kepercayaan itu.

Dan Hatake Kakashi adalah salah satu orang yang telah mendapat kepercayaan itu.

Pria itu berjalan perlahan melewati lorong lantai dua dari Uchiha Manor, kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Lebih dari setengah wajahnya tersembunyi di balik masker kain berwarna hitam yang tertutup sampai ke lehernya. Banyak orang yang menduga dia menggunakan masker untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Beberapa orang menduga masker itu digunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang rusak. Kakashi tidak terlalu memperdulikan dugaan-dugaan itu.

Di mata masyarakat, Kakashi adalah seorang pengawal Sasuke. Tetapi sebenarnya bukan hanya sekedar pengawal saja.

Kakashi telah menjadi pelatih bela diri Sasuke semenjak Sasuke masih kecil. Selama beberapa tahun, dia telah mengajari Uchiha Muda itu bermacam-macam teknik seni bela diri untuk pertahanan diri dan pertarungan fisik. Sasuke dengan cepat belajar dan tidak memakan waktu yang lama sebelum dia akhirnya menjadi ahli dalam pertarungan satu lawan satu. Di samping itu, Kakashi juga mengajar Sasuke cara mempergunakan senjata. Sasuke memilih menggunakan _katana_ miliknya dibandingkan senjata lain dan selalu berlatih dengan _katana_ itu setiap pagi.

Cara bertarung Sasuke sangat kejam, ingat Kakashi. Pergerakan Uchiha muda itu sangat cepat dan pasti tetapi tidak digunakan oleh Sasuke untuk mempertahankan diri. Cara bertarung Sasuke selalu digunakan untuk melawan. Dan bukan hanya melukai. Serangan Sasuke bertujuan untuk _membunuh_.

Karena hal itulah kenapa Kakash tidak terkejut saat murid berhati dingin menemuinya suatu hari untuk meminta jurus baru. Seni dari _penyiksaan_.

Petama, dia menolak—karena itu bukanlah hal yang pantas untuk diajarkan pada anak yang berusia tuga belas tahun. Hal tersebut juga tidak bermoral. Tetapi beberapa keadaan memaksanya untuk melakukan hal tersebut. Dia tidak punya pilihan lagi. Dia seharusnya tidak meremehkan Sasuke. Apapun yang terjadi, Uchiha Sasuke selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan.

Kakashi berhenti di depan sebuah pintu. Dia mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali sebelum masuk ke dalam.

"Kau terlambat." mata Sasuke sedingin besi ketika kedua mata itu melihat Kakashi. Jika Kakashi adalah seorang pengecut, maka dia akan gemetar hanya dengan melihat tatapan itu.

"Jadi begini…"

"Hentikan, Kakashi. Aku tidak beminat mendengarkan alasanmu."

Pria yang lebih tua itu mengunci mulutnya. Sepertinya Uchiha muda itu sedang dalam mood yang tidak baik. _Seperti biasa._

"Apa kau mendapatkan barang itu?"

Kakashi mengangguk dan mengeluarkan sebuah CD kecil dari saku celananya. "Ini." dia melambungkan CD itu pada si raven. Sasuke menangkap benda kecil itu dengan kedua jarinya.

"Anda mungkin ingin memeriksa CD itu terlebih dahulu. Saya belum memeriksanya…"

"Tidak perlu." potong Sasuke, meletakkan CD itu ke dalam saku bajunya. "Dokumennya?"

"Sudah saya bakar, seperti yang anda perintahkan."

"Sudah dipastikan ada _back-up_nya?"

"Sebenarnya. Saya tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memeriksa dua kali semua komputer jadi saya letakkan komputer-komputer itu dalam satu ruangan… sambil melihat kembang api." Kakashi memberi sengiran, terlihat puas. Tetapi tidak terlalu dipedulikan, karena ekspresi Sasuke menjadi serius.

"Bagaimana dengan paketnya?"

Senyuman Kakashi menghilang dan tidak ada lagi candaan di dalam matanya. "Saya baru saja mengirimnya."

"…" Sasuke mengangguk dan bersandar lagi ke kursinya. Uchiha satu itu terlihat sedang merenung saat matanya memandang langit-langit.

"Ada lagi, Uchiha-dono?"

Pemuda muda itu tidak bergerak atau menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mendengarkan Kakashi. Untuk beberapa menit, mereka berdua terdiam. Kemudian, sang Uchiha berbicara, pandangan matanya masih tertuju pada langit-langit. "Aku punya sebuah tugas lagi untukmu."

Kakashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia, pada akhirnya, bukan hanya menjadi pelatih bela diri Uchiha Sasuke saja. Hatake Kakashi adalah tangan kanan Sasuke.

"Apa itu?"

"… Hyuuga." suara Sasuke menjadi dingin, nada bicaranya berbahaya. "Aku ingin dia menjauh dari urusanku _selamanya_."

Kakshi menggenggam kepalan tangannya. Kemudian dia mengangguk, mengerutkan muka di balik maskernya. _Dia sangat, sangat membenci pekerjaannya._

"Baiklah, Uchiha-dono."

Dan Kakashi pergi.

* * *

><p>Seperti yang diharapkan, Uchiha manor penuh dengan kerumunan orang. Mobil-mobil mahal berbaris rapi di halaman depan komplek, sampai-sampai memenuhi pagar utama bahkan ada yang sampai memenuhi jalan raya. Hal ini pasti yang menjadi alasan mengapa jalan utama telah ditutup untuk malam ini, pikir Naruto. Walau sebesar apapun lapangan rumput milik keluarga Uchiha, namun kemacetan masih saja ada. Pelayan manor terlihat berkeliaran di mana-mana, beberapa dari mereka bahkan ada yang berlari-lari untuk melayani para tamu. Malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat sangat sibuk.<p>

Dari tempatnya bersembunyi, Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya, alis matanya naik. Terlalu banyak orang malam ini. Akan menjadi sebuah keajaiban jika menyelinap masuk tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun. Tentu saja, akan menjadi hal yang menarik jika ingin menyelinap lewat pintu depan. Bahkan tanpa undangan resmi, dia masih diperbolehkan masuk tanpa ada masalah. Dia adalah bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Para petugas keamanan pasti akan memberinya ijin untuk masuk, tanpa ada basa basi.

Tetapi dia tidak mau ada resiko.

Tempat ini pasti penuh dengan kamera pengaman, tidak lupa pula, _antek-antek_ Sasuke. Kesempatannya untuk masuk ke dalam tanpa diketahui oleh Sasuke sangat sedikit. Sasuke pasti akan mengetahui keberadaannya saat dia berjalan masuk. Begitu banyak jalan masuk, Naruto membuang napas.

Tentu saja akan ada kemungkinan bahwa Sasuke akan mengabaikan keberadaannya. Dengan jumlah orang yang begitu banyak, kakaknya itu pasti akan sangat sibuk sekali malam ini. Senyuman lebar menghiasi bibir si pirang. Dia tahu betapa Sasuke membenci perayaan. Lebihnya lagi, Sasuke membenci orang-orang. Sosialisasi bukanlah kesukaan sang Uchiha.

Naruto mengarahkan senternya ke arah jam tangannya. Hampir jam sembilan malam. Si pirang melihat sepintas area itu lagi. Semuanya terlihat terlalu gelap jika dilihat dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Tetapi sebenarnya biasa saja. Dia sudah tinggal di manor ini dua tahun. Dia tahu semua ruangan-ruangan dan tempat bersembunyi dan sekarang, dia dengan bangganya berkata bahwa dia bisa berjalan di area ini dengan mata tertutup. Tersesat bukan masalah.

"_Jangan pergi ke lobby. Kebanyakan kamera ada di sana."_

"_Hai…"_

"_Langsung saja pergi ke kamarmu. Ambil barang-barangmu dan pergi. Jangan berbicara pada siapapun. Dan tidak ada melihat-lihat. Kau mengerti?"_

_Naruto mengangguk, mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tidak sabaran di lantai. "Ya, Ibu. Ada lagi?"_

"_Naruto-kun, dengar." Itachi melihat mata Naruto dan menyentuh pundak si pirang. Sentuhan itu begitu kuat dan tangan Itachi terasa sangat dingin. Tiba-tiba, Naruto teringat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Jari-jari yang sama dinginya. Ekspresi serius yang sama. Mata gelap Itachi terlihat sangat kelam._

"_Apapun yang kau lakukan, apaun yang terjadi. Jangan biarkan dia melihatmu."_

_Naruto merasakan sebuah putaran di perutnya. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi suaranya tercekat di tenggorokan. Dia hanya mengangguk._

"…"

"… _Jika hal itu terjadi, jika dia melihatmu, segera pergi. Jangan," genggaman Itachi menguat, wajahnya mendekat, "Jangan membuat kontak mata. __**Jangan**__ bicara padanya. Pergi ke arah lain. Lari..."_

_Lari._

Ucapan Itachi menggema di telinganya, suara yang begitu dalam dan serius terngiang di ingatannya. Si pirang mendecakkan lidahnya, menemukan sebuah ide yang agak tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana kau bisa berlari di tempat seperti ini? Dengan semua kompleks dipenuhi dengan para penjaga, sangat tidak mungkin. Lagipun, apa salahnya? Sasuke adalah seseorang brengsek dengan sikap arogan, tetapi sebenarnya dia tidak seburuk itu. Dia hanya… menjadi Sasuke. Mereka berdua hampir selalu berkelahi. Tetapi, Sasuke hanya menjadi dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

Naruto merapikan dasinya dan membetulkan blazer hitamnya. Dia berharap dengan mengenakan pakaian serba hitam akan membantunya menyelinap di antara para tamu. Dia mengambil topi kecil, berwarna abu-abu dari tas kecilnya dan menutup kepalanya. Dia harus menyembunyikan rambutnya. Di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan orang-orang berambut gelap, rambut pirangnya pasti akan menjadi perhatian.

Naruto mengambil napas panjang beberapa kali, mencoba mengingat kembali rencana yang sudah dipersiapkan di dalam kepalanya. Kemudian, dia mulai menelusuri pinggir Uchiha manor. Koridor itu begitu gelap dan Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menggunakan lampu senternya, supaya tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Dari tempat dia berada, Naruto bisa mendengar suara percakapan yang bercampur aduk dan sorakan. Kemudian tepuk tangan yang meriah. Seseorang pasti telah selesai berpidato.

Naruto membuka pintu belakang secara perlahan, bahagia karena tidak terkunci. Kemudian dia masuk ke dalam, segera menyelidiki tempat itu. Pintu belakang itu terhubung dengan ruangan para pelayan wanita dan dapur. Tentu saja, ruangan para pelayan wanita kosong, tetapi dapur lain cerita. Ruangan dapur dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, dan Naruto mengenal mereka. Mereka adalah penjaga dan orang-orang yang membersihkan Uchiha manor ini. Naruto menggigit bawah bibirnya. Tampaknya akan menjadi lebih sulit.

Dengan agak menundukkan kepalanya, Naruto melewati orang-orang itu secepat yang dia bisa. Tanpa sengaja Naruto menyenggol orang-orang tersebut tetapi dia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya, hanya mengguman kalimat 'Maaf.' dan melanjutkan jalannya. Ketika dia telah keluar dari dapur, dia melewati dua ruang makan malam dan menaiki tangga untuk naik ke lanatai dua. Tempat kamarnya berada. Akan lebih cepat lagi jika meggunakan tangga yang ada di _lobby_, tetapi Naruto tidak diperkenankan untuk pergi ke sana.

Berbeda dengan lantai satu, setengah dari lantai dua—anehnya—terlihat sepi. Naruto mendongak dan segera melihat dua buah kamera pengaman yang menempel di langit-langit, salah satunya menuju ke arah dirinya. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak seharusnya melihat kamera itu, tetapi Naruto tetap melihat kamera itu dan memandanginya untuk beberapa detik. Kemudian dia memalingkan wajahnya.

'_Bersikap seperi biasanya.'_ Naruto berbisik pada dirinya sendiri ketika dia mulai berjalan, langkah kakinya lambat dan pelan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa kamera itu mengikuti dirinya. Setetes keringat jatuh ke punggungnya. Dia menelan ludahnya, tangannya terasa merinding.

_Dia tidak suka diperhatikan._

Ketika dia sampai ke kamarnya, Naruto cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dan segera menutup pintunya. Ketika Naruto selesai mengunci pintu itu, barilah dia bisa menarik napas panjang dan terjtuh ke lantai. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dadanya dan mencoba untuk menstabilkan deruan napasnya. Irama jantung yang kuat dan tidak tetap berdegup di telinganya. _'Sialan. Lumayan mengerikan.'_ Naruto hampir saja buang air kecil di celananya.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya, Naruto menghidupkan lampu dan melihat sekeliling kamarnya.

Senyum kecil terhias di wajahnya ketika dia melihat tidak ada yang berubah dari kamarnya. Masih tetap berserak dan kotor seperti hari di mana dia meninggalkan kamar itu, hampir tiga hari yang lalu. Baju kotornya berserakan di atas lantai. Seprai kasurnya kusut, bantal dan bukunya berserakan di mana-mana. Dan apakah itu semangkuk mi di atas kasurnya? Dan Sial, laptopnya masih di_charge_. Naruto mendesah. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah berubah. Dia bersyukur bahwa setidaknya dia mematikan televisi.

Naruto berjalan melewati kasurnya dan berjongkok untuk menggapai laci di bawah. Jika ingatannya masih segar, di situlah dia menyimpan dokumen rahasianya. Dan untungnya, di bagian bawah benda-benda—file yang tidak pernah dibacanya—dia menemukan dokumen yang dicarinya. Dia meraih tas kecilnya dan meletakkan dokumen itu di dalam.

Ketika dia berdiri, selembar kertas jatuh. Dia menatap kertas tersebut dan terkejut saat melihat bahwa itu adalah sebuah foto. Naruto memungut kertas tersebut.

'_Ah. Ini adalah…'_

Jantung Naruto jungkir balik. Dia ingat foto ini. Foto ini adalah…

_Foto keluarga untuk pertama kalinya._

Foto itu hitam putih. Diambil oleh Kakashi menggunakan kamera Polaroid miliknya. Dia masih ingat saat itu dia memaksa kedua Uchiha itu untuk berfoto. Sebenarnya, dia menyeret Sasuke ke kantor Fugaku. Dia sangat beruntung ayah angkatnya ada di dalam kantor saat itu. Sangat jarang bisa menjumpai Fugaku di rumah.

Di dalam foto itu, hanya Naruto yang tersenyum, satu tangan membentuk tanda damai dan tangan satunya lagi bertengger di pundak kakaknya. Kedua Uchiha itu tampak seperti sedang mengerutkan wajah mereka. Fugaku bahkan tidak melihat ke kamera sementara Sasuke sedang melotot pada Kakashi. Ah, saat-saat bahagia. Naruto tersenyum. Ini adalah salah satu momen paling berharga di hidupnya. Dia selalu, selalu berharap akan hal ini… sebuah keluarga yang bisa menerima dan mencintainya.

_Dan sekarang…_

Naruto menggenggam ujung foto tersebut. Dia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

…_dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal._

Ini mungkin adalah terakhir kalinya dia menapakkan kaki di rumah ini. Dia dia mungkin tidak akan melihat mereka lagi.

"Tuhan," Naruto menyumpah dalam hati. Air mulai mulai berkumpul di matanya akan tetapi dia menghapusnya bahkan sebelum air mata itu jatuh. Dia menekan kedua bibirnya. Dia sudah memilih keputusannya. Ini adalah keluarganya dan dia akan melindungi mereka berapapun harganya. Ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa dilakukannya untuk mereka.

Telepon selulernya berbunyi dan bergetar di sakunya, Naruto memasukkan foto tersebut ke dalam tas kecilnya sebelum mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"_Kau di mana?"_

Suara lembut, dan familiar milik Itachi bergema di balik _speaker_. Naruto melihat jam tangannya. _Sialan, dia sudah sangat terlambat._

Naruto mendecak. "Itachi! Haha. Maaf. Kau tidak akan percaya jika melihat betapa banyak orang di sini sekarang. Membutuhnya waktu yang lama untuk mencapai kamarku. Tetapi jangan khawatir. Aku sudah mendapatkan yang aku butuhkan sekarang." Naruto melihat jam tangannya lagi. "Tunggu aku sebentar lagi, _okay_? Aku akan sampai di sana…"

Suara 'klik' dari arah belakang tubuhnya membuat tubuhnya menegang, menghentikan ucapannya. Naruto menoleh ke belakang saat pintu kamarnya terbuka. _'Sial.'_ Naruto merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"M-maaf, 'Tachi." Naruto berbisik, menurunkan teleponnya perlahan-lahan. "Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti."

"_Naruto-!"_

Naruto menutup telepon genggamnya.

Uchiha Sasuke melangkah lebih cepat mendekati ruangan kamar itu, kunci-kunci bergemerincing di tangannya. Pemuda berambut raven itu memandang ruangan itu, matanya tidak memperhatikan apa-apa selain Naruto. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi ketika dia melihat sekeliling, bibirnya membentuk garisan tipis. Suara klik pelan berbunyi di ruangan itu. Akhirnya mata hitam Sasuke melihat ke arah mata Naruto.

Kemudian bibirnya yang pucat bergerak.

"Selamat malam, _otouto_."

* * *

><p><em>Ada banyak hal yang dia takutkan. Hal yang akan membuatnya bermimpi buruk sampai beberapa hari. Dia takut ketinggian, darah, dan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan darah. Dia takut diperhatikan, dikunci, dipojokkan. Naruto sangat takut dengan banyak hal.<em>

_Tetapi di antara semuanya, __**di antara semuanya**__, dia paling takut dengan api._

_Dia melihat ketika kobaran api panas melenyapkan semuanya. Dia melihat ketika tiang-tiang kayu rumah berjatuhan satu per satu; dan abu-abu berterbangan ke udara dan berjatuhan di tanah yang ditutupi oleh salju. Dia mencoba untuk lari ke sana, tetapi dia dihentikan, oleh tangan yang besar, dan berotot. Dia dipaksa untuk berlutut. Asap yang semakin menyebar menerpa matanya dan air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Dia menangis, berteriak sekuat tenaganya…_

…_ketika dia melihat __**si brengsek**__ itu… membakar rumahnya rata dengan tanah._

* * *

><p>Pria berkulit pucat itu melonggarkan dasinya, menurunkannya beberapa inchi. Sasuke membuka kancing atas bajunya ketika dia membuat gerakan maju. Dengan kepala sedikit ditegakkan, pandangan Uchihanya berfokus pada Naruto.<p>

Naruto mundur ke belakang. Perlahan-lahan dia memsukkan telepon genggamnya masuk ke dalam saku celananya.

"Apakah kau tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto berkedip. Dia membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Naruto berdehem, memaksa mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Uh… pesta yang meriah." Naruto menyengir gugup. Kemudian dia tidak menyengir lagi ketika mata Uchiha di hadapannya melihat ke arahnya. Dia berdehem lagi dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Jadi begini teme." Naruto mengangkat tangannya; suaranya agak sedikit kuat. "Aku tahu kau tidak mau aku ada di sini. Dan aku juga tidak mau berada di sini. Aku hanya harus mengambil barang-barangku…" Naruto menyentuh tas kecilnya. "Dan sekarang aku sudah mengambilnya. Jadi jika kau mengijinkanku, aku akan keluar dari sini sekarang."

"…"

Tidak mendapatkan balasan, Naruto bergeser ke samping. Kemudian dia mulai berjalan maju ke depan, matanya menatap pada lantai.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sasuke menghentikan pergerakan Naruto, ujung sepatu mereka hampir bersentuhan. Si raven bergerak maju dan Naruto bertahan untuk tidak bergerak mundur ke belakang.

"Dan kau mau pergi ke mana?"

"I-itu bukan urusanmu." Perlahan-lahan, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Sasuke. Mata biru bertemu hitam. "Apa pedulimu? Kau mengusirku, ingat?"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menyesali perkataannya barusan. Dia tidak seharusnya mengatakan hal itu. Hal itu menyiratkan memori yang… tidak terlalu bagus.

Tetapi ekspresi Sasuke tidak berubah—seakan-akan dia tidak mendengar perkataan Naruto tadi. Sama sekali tidak ada respon dari Sasuke, bukannya merasa lega, tetapi hal ini malah membuat Naruto merasa lebih gelisah.

—_**ada sesuatu yang salah.**_

Telepon genggam Naruto berdering lagi.

"… kau tidak menjawabnya?"

Suara baritone dan lembut milik Uchiha memantul di telinganya. Tanpa menoleh dari Sasuke, Naruto mengambil telepon genggamnya dan membukanya. Tetapi belum sempat dia mendekatkan telepon itu ke telinganya, Sasuke menggenggam lengannya dan memegangnya dengan erat.

"Ouch. Hey!"

"Siapa ini?"

Suara Sasuke membeku. Ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah, membuat Naruto bergetar. "Siapa ini?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

'_Sial. Itachi jangan jawab._' Naruto memandang telepon itu dengan mata membesar, jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat. Dia tidak bisa bernapas, rasa panik mulai mengalir di tubuhnya. _'Jangan dijawab.'_

Ada jeda sebentar. Kemudian Sasuke menjauhkan telepon itu dari telinganya. Dia memandang telepon yang ada di tangannya, matanya tampak liar. Kemudian tanpa peringatan apa-apa, dia menghancurkan telepon itu dengan tangannya. Naruto mendengar suara 'krek' pelan sebelum akhirnya Sasuke membanting telepon itu dengan kasar ke dinding. Suara 'krek' lagi ketika telepon itu mental ke dinding dan jatuh satu per satu ke lantai. Naruto terdiam.

"Katakan padaku _siapa_ itu." paksa Sasuke.

Naruto masih tidak menjawab. Dia _tidak bisa_. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada dinding, rasa _takut_ tiba-tiba datang dan menggenggam hatinya.

—_**Jangan bicara padanya. Jangan membuat kontak mata. Berjalan ke arah lain. Pergi secepatnya…**_

Satu tangan pucat menggenggam rahang Naruto dan memaksa wajah mereka mendekat.

"Apa itu Hyuuga?" mata Sasuke mengeras dan dengan jarak yang sedekat itu Naruto bisa merasakan hangatnya napas Sasuke berputar-putar di wajahnya. Tercium bau alkohol juga. "Jawab aku, Naruto."

—_**Lari… saja.**_

Lutut Naruto terasa sangat lemah. Dia hampir tidak bisa berdiri. Naruto mengangkat tangannya yang bergetar dan meletakkannya di dada Sasuke. Dia berusaha untuk mendorong Sasuke. "L-lepaskan aku _teme_."

Tetapi Sasuke tidak membiarkan Naruto pergi. Genggamannya pada rahang Naruto semakin menguat, jari-jari menusuk wajah Naruto. "Apa dia mengganggumu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak…" Naruto menutup matanya. Tuhan, ini tidak terjadi. Ini bukan Sasuke. Ini bukan kakaknya. Mereka sering berkelahi banyak kali, tetapi tidak seperti ini. Tidak seperti ini sama sekali. "Aku bilang, lepaskan aku." ucapnya lemah.

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke."

Akhirnya, Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya. Tetapi dia tidak menjauh. Dia mempertahankan jaraknya dengan Naruto, pandangannya masih tertuju pada Naruto.

Naruto bagaimanapun, memandang ke arah lain dan membuat gerakan mundur ke belakang. Dia tidak bergerak jauh ketika Sasuke mendekat dan memeluknya. Naruto terlalu kaget untuk bergerak.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir apapun, Naruto." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto. Tangan Sasuke semakin menekan punggung Naruto, mendorong Naruto semakin masuk ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

'_Eh. Apa ini…'_

"Sebelum hari ini berganti besok, Hyuuga sudah tidak akan ada lagi."

'_Tunggu, apa?'_

Butuh waktu beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Naruto mengerti apa yang kakaknya katakan. Dan Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dari Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke dengan rasa tidak percaya. "Hyuuga tidak akan ada lagi? Apa yang kau maksudkan? Apa…" Naruto menelan ludahnya. "Apa kau akan membunuhnya?"

"…"

Keheningan yang didapat oleh Naruto cukup untuk membuat Naruto berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Apa… apa kau serius? Dia adalah Neji, Sasuke! Apa… apa kau sudah gila?"

Alis Sasuke terangkat. Tangannya membentuk kepalan dan pundaknya bergetar. "Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau selalu mempedulikannya? Apa kau ada hubungan dengannya?"

Naruto terkesiap. "Apa? Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Dia adalah teman sekelas kita! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa yang _salah_ denganmu?"

Sasuke mendekati Naruto lagi. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk melindungimu."

"Melindungiku?"

"Kau tidak mengenali orang-orang itu, Naruto. Kau tidak tahu apa yang bisa diperbuat oleh mereka."

Naruto merasa kata-kata itu menusuk jantungnya. Terasa seperti ada sebuah silet yang memotong dadanya. Kata-kata itu… _harusnya ditujukan untukmu Sasuke._

"Tidak…" Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak, Sasuke. Kau salah."

'_Kaulah yang tidak mengenali aku. Kau yang tidak tahu apa yang bisa kuperbuat.'_

Naruto mundur ke belakang lagi tetapi Sasuke mengikutinya. Perlahan, Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Naruto lembut.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Sasuke." ucap Naruto, air mata mulai berjatuhan dari matanya. "Kau tidak… kau tidak tahu semuanya."

'_Kau tidak tahu siapa aku.'_

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun, malah semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka. Dahi mereka bersentuhan. Kulit Sasuke terasa hangat. Dan rasa sakit yang ada di dada Naruto semakin terasa sakit.

—_**kebohonganmu semakin banyak. Kau berbohong. Kau berbohong. Monster macam apa kau?**_

"Sudah kukatakan padamu sebelumnya… aku mencintaimu."

"Berhenti."

"Naruto, lihat aku."

"Tidak." Naruto tetap memandang ke bawah, air mata masih jatuh dari matanya. Tetapi suaranya tidak bergetar, "Hentikan ini."

Naruto merasakan genggaman di wajahnya makin menguat. "Kenapa?" nada tidak puas keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke telihat tersakiti. Dan Naruto… hampir mengasihani Sasuke.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, Sasuke."

'_Aku bisa menghancurkanmu. Kau dan keluargamu. Aku akan … menghancurkan segalanya.'_

"_Tolong_ hentikan itu Naruto. Aku tahu siapa kau. Dan aku tidak pe—"

"Aku **bercinta** dengan kakakmu!" teriak Naruto. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lantai dan menatap Sasuke. "Aku…" Naruto menelan ludahnya.

Tidak mengacuhkan rasa sakit di dadanya dan air mata yang terus-menerus jatuh, Naruto mencibir. Tentu saja cibiran itu palsu. Cibiran itu tegang dan sangat-sangat palsu. Dan membutuhkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mempertahankan ciniran itu berada di wajahnya.

Naruto berdecak parau. "Kau bilang kau tahu siapa aku. Lalu, apa kau tahu hal itu, Sasuke? " Naruto mengangkat wajahnya, matanya menyipit. Dia mendekati kakaknya yang terdiam dan berbisik di telinganya. "Aku bercinta dengan orang yang membunuh ibumu…

…aku bercinta dengan Itachi."

Naruto menjilat bibirnya, mengabaikan rasa sakit, rasa sakit yang berada di dadanya. "Dan kau tahu apa, itu adalah _seks_ terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan—"

—_**monster . Kau adalah seorang…**_

_**Monster.**_

"!"

Kata-katanya terhenti di tenggorokannya ketika sesuatu yang sangat keras memukul perutnya. Naruto membatukkan ludahnya ketika dia menggenggam perutnya dan menggeliat. Dia bisa merasakan darah di mulutnya dan lututnya terasa bergetar. Dunianya berputar-putar… dan dia terjatuh.

Hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah lengan yang menahan pinggangnya dan pandangannya tiba-tiba memburam…

Kemudian semuanya menghitam.

* * *

><p>Suara. Dia mendengar sesuatu seperti suara.<p>

'_Tidak, tunggu. Itu bukan…"_

Ada suara samar-samar di belakang. Tetapi dia tidak bisa menebak apapun yang sedang dibicarakan. Volumenya terlalu pelan. Dia menyadari bahwa sebelah wajahnya dialasi oleh sesuatu yang lembut. Pasti bantal dan dia sedang berada dalam posisi berbaring juga. Semuanya terasa sangat lembut dan aromanya juga terasa sangat familiar. Pasti kasurnya.

_Tetapi ada sesuatu yang salah._

Naruto menggerakkan kakinya sedikit, mencari posisi yang sedikit nyaman. Dia mendekatkan badannya ke kasur, tetapi ada sesuatu yang menahan salah satu tangannya. Dia mengangkat lengan kirinya dan merasa sesuatu yang keras dan dingin menggenggamnya; permukaan besi yang halus bersentuhan dengan kulitnya.

"Eh?" Naruto membuka kedua matanya. Ruangan itu cukup gelap karena lampu dimatikan. Tetapi ada sinar di ruangan itu, sedikit menyinari ruangan itu.

'_Apa TV?'_

Mengedipkan mataya, Naruto mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya yang kabur pada tangan kirinya—dan benar saja, lengan kirinya diborgol di kepala tempat tidur. "Apa…" ada jeda sebentar untuk Naruto menyadari sesuatu dan segera bangun. Naruto menarik napas dalam, kedua matanya melebar. "apa-apaan ini?"

Kemudian dia mendengarkan sebuah teriakan. Naruto tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Suara itu dari televise.

Pertama-tama Naruto tidak bisa menebak gambar apa itu. Menyipitkan kedua matanya, dia melihat seorang lelaki didudukkan di tengan. Sebuah lampu bohlam yang berada di atasnya yang membuatnya terlihat. Bayangan di sekitarnya tidak bisa dibedakan.

Lelaki itu terlihat tua. Dia mengenakan jubah hitam dan putih yang berlapis-lapis dan dia membungkuk. Kedua tangannya tidak terlihat dan Naruto hanya bisa mengira bahwa tangan orang tersebut diikat di belakang. Pakaian lelaki itu kusut, dengan noda merah kehitaman yang menyebar di mana-mana. Walaupun Naruto tidak bia mendengarnya, lelaki itu terlihat sulit bernapas—terengah-engah. Dan wajahnya… wajahnya dipenuhi dengan luka-luka… dan darah.

_Ada darah di mana-mana._

Naruto bergetar. _'Apa ini… sebuah pertunjukan? Apa-apaan—?'_

"Kau mungkin mengenalinya. Laki-laki itu adalah Danzo."

Kata-kata itu diucapkan perlahan-lahan dan lembut. Itu adalah suara Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto menyadari ada Sasuke di sana. Dia sedang duduk di salah satu sofa di ruangan itu, menghadap televise. Jas hitam dan dasinya sudah dilepaskannya. Dia hanya memakai kemeja putihnya. Semua kancingnya dibuka, memperlihatkan dada dan perutnya yang berotot.

Sasuke sendiri tidak melihat ke arah layar lebar itu. Pandangannya berfokus pada gelas anggur yang berada di jari-jarinya. Naruto melihat ada dua buah botol anggur kosong di samping Sasuke.

"Da-danzo?" Naruto mengulang nama itu—seakan-akan dia tidak mempercayainya. "K-kenapa dia ada di sana? Bagaimana?"

"…"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia malah meneguk anggur.

"Sasuke!" teriak Naruto. "Kenapa dia ada di sana? Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dia berdarah! D-dia bisa saja mati."

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya perlahan. "Dia layak mendapatkan itu."

"Apa? Apa-apaan, Sasuke! Apa kau benar-benar sudah gila?" Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri tetapu dia tertarik lagi ke kasur. Dia mencoba untuk menarik borgol itu sekuat yang dia bisa, tetapi tiang kayu itu bahkan tidak bergerak. Dengan tenaga yang dia keluarkan, dia sudah membuat luka di kulitnya, tetapi tetap saja sia-sia. "Lepaskan aku sekarang, brengsek."

"Tidak, Naruto." suara pelan Sasuke masih tidak berubah. Dan ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, Naruto gagal untuk tidak bergetar. Kedua mata Sasuke menyipit. Bola mata hitam yang tiada ujung itu dipenuhi dengan kegilaan dan ancaman. Tidak ada penyesalan sedikitpun. _Mata itu tidak ada rasa maaf._

"Kau harusnya menikmati pertunjukannya."

Naruto merasa seperti jantungnya masuk ke dalam perut. Dia tidak percaya apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. _Ini bukan Sasuke._

"Menikmati? Teme, apa yang _sebenarnya_ terjadi padamu—"

Lelaki tua di layar itu kembali berteriak kesakitan, dan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"K-kau gila." desis Naruto.

Perlahan bibir Sasuke berubah menjadi senyuman. "Apa aku benar-benar gila, Naruto?" suaranya masih lembut tetapi nadanya terdengar tidak percaya, seperti mengejek. "…apa aku sendiri saja yang _gila_ di sini?"

Udara tiba-tiba menjadi pengap. Naruto tidak berkata sepatah katapun ketika dia terus memperhatikan Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai memutar-mutar gelas yang ada di tangannya. Cairan merah, dan pekat yang ada di dalamnya bergerak mengikuti gerakan tangan Sasuke. Untuk beberapa detik, Naruto terpesona dengan pergerakan pelan itu. Kemudian, tanpa peringatan, Sasuke merapatkan genggamannya—dan menghancurkan gelas di tangannya. Cairan anggur jatuh sampai ke sikunya dan menitik ke lantai. Sebagian pecahan kaca menusuk kulit Sasuke tetapi ekspresinya masih tidak berubah. Kedua matanya masih memandang Naruto.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Naruto…

…aku tahu semuanya tentangmu. _Semuanya_."

Sasuke menekan tombol di remot dan gambar Danzo yang menyedihkan menghilang dari layar. CD baru dimasukkan ke dalam _DVD player _dan ada suara berputar pelan ketika CD itu sedang diproses.

"Aku tahu _perjanjian_ kecilmu dengan Hyuuga." suara Sasuke dipenuhi dengan keangkuhan. "Dan aku tahu ancaman Danzo."

Tanpa sadar Naruto menggenggam seprai kasur dan mundur ketika Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah karena alkohol dan dia berusaha untuk berdiri tegap, tetapi matanya tetap fokus.

Gambar kabur mulai muncul di layar.

"Dan yang paling penting, aku tahu isi ancaman itu." Sasuke berjalan menuju Naruto, langkahnya lemah dan berhati-hati. Akhirnya, ekspresi di wajahnya melembut. Terlihat sangat lembut, seakan-akan ingin menenangkan hewan buas. "Aku tahu masa lalumu, _otouto_."

"Apa…?" tanya Naruto.

Gambar di layar mulai bersih.

Naruto terpaksa memalingkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Dia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada adegan yang sedang berputar di layar. Pertama, dia tidak mengenali tempat kejadian. CD itu menunjukkan isi dari kamera pengintai dan sudut pandangnya sedikit miring. Sepertinya gambar itu direkam dari ruang pribadi yang terlihat mahal. Interior dan perabotannya terlihat elegan dan mahal…

Lelaki tua dengan hanya handuk yang menutupi pinggangnya yang menonjol muncul di kamera. Badannya basah. Tampaknya dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan tidak sadar ada kamera yang tertuju padanya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya. '_Lelaki ini terlihat familiar._' Ketika lelaki itu bergerak ke samping, Naruto menyadari _tattoo_ yang sangat familiar yang terukir di lengannya. Mirip dengan bentuk awan.

Dan saat itulah Naruto menyadarinya.

_Dia tahu._

"Tidak… oh Tuhan, tidak."

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya, napasnya berubah menjadi tegang dan cepat. "Tidak…tidak…" dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tetapi dia tidak bisa memalingkan matanya.

Lelaki lain muncul ke adegan itu. Dia sedang menyeret seorang anak laki-laki. Anak itu memiliki rambut pirang, dan di tubuhnya penuh dengan luka. Kedua kakinya ditekuk. Dia bahkan tidak bisa berdiri. _Dan dia tidak memakai sehelai pakaian._

Kedua lelaki itu terlihat berbicara sejenak, sebelum lelaki yang lebih muda melepaskan pegangannya pada anak laki-laki itu dan pergi tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Anak itu segera tumbang ke lantai, tubuhnya memperlihatkan sedikit getaran. Itu menunjukkan bahwa dia masih sangat sadar walaupun tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah dan kelelahan. Perlahan, anak itu memeluk tubuhnya, membentuk posisi _fetus_. Tetapi tubuhnya masih mengguncang dan jari-jarinya bergetar.

"Naruto."

Sasuke berhenti ketika lututnya bersentuhan dengan kasur. Tidak ada balasan. Naruto masih terus menatap layar itu dengan mata melebar. "Naruto…" Sasuke memanggil lagi ketika dia menaiki kasur, kasurnya agak turun karena tambahan berat.

"…"

Dan terdengar teriakan.

Teriakan kesakitan dan penderitaan dari seorang anak laki-laki memenuhi ruangan.

—_darah. Ada darah di mana-mana. Itu punyamu, nak. __**Jilat itu.**_

Teriakan itu masih terus berlanjut. Naruto membawa kedua tangannya ke telinganya, berharap agar semua suara itu berhenti. Tetapi tidak berhenti. _Teriakan meminta pertolongan terus-menerus berputar di kepalanya_. Dan dia masih tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya. _Tidak bisa._ Kedua matanya memanas, dan dia merasakan cairan panas, berlomba-lomba jatuh ke pipinya. Air mata mulai mengaburkan penglihatannya.

"Berhenti. Tolong berhenti." suaranya pecah, dan Naruto merasa sesak.

Sasuke menutup pandangan Naruto, tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Naruto. Kedua lututnya berada di samping Naruto. Dia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto yang bergetar dan menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Naruto.

"Naruto. Lihat aku."

"…" tidak ada respon.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Naruto dan menyentuh wajah Naruto. Darah di tangan Sasuke mengotori pipi Naruto dan mengalir jatuh ke dagunya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak merasakannya. Naruto masih tidak merespon, matanya terlihat bingung dan tubuhnya terus bergetar.

"Lihat aku…" ulang Sasuke ketika dia semakin menekan jarinya ke wajah Naruto.

Naruto berkedip sekali. Dan perlahan-lahan, dia menatap Sasuke.

Desahan dan teriakan teredam memenuhi ruangan sekali lagi, tetapi Naruto tidak memberi perhatian lagi ketika dia mulai memandang mata kakaknya.

—_kau tidak bisa menolongku_

"Sas…"

Naruto tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika bibir pucat maju dan menekan kuat pada bibirnya. Bau alkohol yang tipis memenuhi indera penciumannya ketika ciuman itu mendalam; bibir basah, dan hangat ditekan lebih dalam lagi dan bergerak perlahan di samping kemauannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu." gumam Sasuke di samping mulut Naruto, napas hangat Sasuke bercampur dengan miliknya. "Aku akan melakukan apapun… untuk melindungimu."

—_ketika pergerakan bibir si raven meninggalkan saliva di kulitnya, dia merasa seperti sedang tenggelam._

"… berapapun harganya, Naruto."

Dan Sasuke menciumnya sekali lagi. Satu tangan menyelinap di bawah leher Naruto, sementara yang satu lagi menekan kepalanya. Sentuhan itu begitu kuat, dan Naruto merasa dadanya berkontraksi. Sesak. Dia tidak bisa bernapas. Dia membutuhkan udara…

—_Lari._

Teriakan kembali menggema di ruangan itu.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya.

* * *

><p>(TBC)<p>

Part 3/6

* * *

><p>[arti dari kamus di hape saya][English to English]<p>

_Resesi/Recession_ : runtuhnya aktivitas perdagangan dunia untuk sementara.

_Comatose_ : koma; keadaan tidak sadar untuk waktu yang lama atau berkelanjutan.

_Fetus_ : janin; manusia muda, hewan, unggas, _etc_ yang berada di dalam tahap awal pertumbuhan sebelum dilahirkan atau ditetaskan.

.

My note:

Author di fic ini bener-bener pintar bermain dengan kata-kata. [I'm impressed~ really!][atau memang saya yang bhs inggrisnya masih kacau? xixixixixixi]

Maaf, kalo translatenya masih membingungkan.

Saya sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. [lebai~]

Dan siapa yang juga _**YamaChii shipper**_ di sini? SAYA! [angkat tangan tinggi-tinggi] XD

.

_**REVIEW! **_.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ashes to Ashes

Rated M for Adult Themes

Part 4/6

* * *

><p>Playlist: Anise K ft Snoop Dogg and Bella Blue (Walking On Air), Little Mix (Change Your Life), MCR (Disenchanted).<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>Dia tahu.<em>

_Dia tahu._

_Dia tahu.'_

Naruto semakin menenggelamkan dirinya di kasur, meremas seprai dengan jari-jarinya, jika bisa berlindung di dalam kasur seakan-akan dia dapat membuat kubur untuk dirinya sendiri.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4:Ashes to Ashes<p>

Terkadang ada saat sewaktu malam hari ketika dia bangun berteriak, menangis seperti seorang anak kecil, terengah-engah dengan susah payah di kegelapan. Dia akan menekan tubuhnya lebih dalam lagi di kasur, hatinya penuh ketakutan, pikirannya dibanjiri dengan mimpi-mimpi buruk. Setiap kali dia menutup matanya, bayangan-bayangan(malam yang mengerikan)itu selalu berputar kembali di kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat gambaran itu seperti bagian dari sebuah film yang terekam di balik kedua kelopak matanya, terulang kembali lagi dan lagi. Semuanya terasa sangat hidup, sangat nyata. Begitu _nyata_.

Ada suara di mana-mana. Seperti musik latar belakang, Naruto bisa mendengar musik itu dengan sangat jelas di kepalanya. Suara-suara keras itu menggema di telinganya. Seakan-akan suara itu mendekatinya, melumurinya, membisikkan kata-kata di telinganya. Mengutarakan kata-kata yang sama sekali tidak dia mengerti.

Dia Naruto bisa merasakan _suara itu_ di kulitnya. Sesuatu yang basah, dan hangat menyentuh wajahnya, menjilati sisi lehernya, gigi menggigit dan menggores kulit tenggorokannya. Tangan yang besar dan kasar melingkari pinggangnya, perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah dan terhenti di atas lututnya. Itu adalah tangan yang sama yang memaksa lututnya untuk membuka. Dia bisa merasakan jari-jari itu meremas bagian dalam pahanya…

Dan sudah pasti akan ada rasa sakit. Rasa sakit yang berdenyut-denyut dan sangat panas seakan-akan membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua. Dia akan hancur. _Dia akan hancur_.

"Hentikan! T-tolong hentikan. Tolong hentikan." _Menangis_. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara tangisan menyedihkan miliknya yang meminta pertolongan, merasakan bantalnya bercampur dengan air mata. Dia merasa seperti berada di ruangan itu lagi, semuanya terasa seperti nyata, setiap detik seperti siksaan. Mimpi buruk ini terasa sangat nyata.

"…Naruto."

Kemudian, di samping semua ini, dia akan mendengar suara_nya_. Suara berat dan menenangkan yang akan menghentikan semua suara-suara yang ada di dalam kepalanya—menguasai setiap hal—.

Uchiha itu semakin maju, memeluk Naruto mendekati tubuhnya, kedua lengan panjangnya melingkupinya untuk masuk ke dalam pelukan kuat. Si pirang bisa merasakan kehangatan tubuh Sasuke dari pakaian, tangan lebar yang membuat gerakan melingkar di punggungnya. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu terasa sangat menenangkan, Sangat lembut. Sangat _hangat_.

—_dia tahu. Sasuke sudah tahu semuanya sekarang._

"Tapi aku…"

Dan di samping semua ketakutan dan ketidakyakinan di dalam hatinya, Naruto mendapatkan dirinya semakin tenggelam di dalam pelukan itu, menenggelamkan dirinya di dada Sasuke.

"Aku di sini. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Bibir dingin itu menggumam kata-kata di atas dahinya, wajah si _raven_ yang menghangat menempel dengan wajahnya.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

_["…Aku akan melakukan apapun dengan kekuatanku untuk melindungimu."]_

Sasuke mengecup kedua pipinya dan kedua kelopak matanya berulang-ulang kali, menyentuhkan bibirnya perlahan dengan bibir Naruto. Itu terlihat seperti kecupan singkat pada awalnya dan kemudian menjadi lebih dalam, lebih panas. Bibir si raven yang terbuka memaksa bibir si pirang untuk membuka, tangan yang dingin menggenggam rahangnya erat.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Di kulitnya, Naruto mendengar suara Sasuke.

Satu air mata terakhir menetes dari matanya.

Naruto meringkuk dalam tidurnya, _monster_ yang ada di dalam dirinya sangat berharap bahwa hari esok tidak akan pernah datang.

* * *

><p><em>Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya untuk Hiashi Hyuuga melihat anak kecil itu—dan selama lima belas tahun dia bekerja di Departemen Polisi Tokyo, tidak ada yang bisa dipikirkannya saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya—<em>

_Mereka menemukan seorang anak kecil yang berlutut di tengah-tengah ruangan yang hancur, dikelilingi oleh tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa. Bau anyir yang memualkan usus menyeruak dari tubuh-tubuh yang hampir membusuk itu. Tulang-tulang manusia berserakan di lantai keramik seperti mainan rusak. Anak kecil itulah satu-satunya yang terlihat masih utuh di ruangan itu. Dengan hanya mengenakan sebuah kalung, dia benar-benar telanjang bulat dan di setiap bagian tubuhnya dipenuhi dengan darah. Dari sudut pandangnya, Hiashi bisa melihat salah satu tangan berkulit kecokelatan menggenggam pecahan vas bunga, yang juga berlumuran dengan darah._

_Perabotan-perabotan di dalam rumah itu hancur berantakan. Bersamaan dengan karpet hijau yang penuh dengan debu, kasur mewah berukuran besar yang berada di tengah juga dipenuhi dengan darah. Seprai tempat tidur berserakan di atas lantai marmer, bersamaan dengan pecahan gelas dan porselen. Alat suntik yang telah kosong dan kondom bekas juga tersebar di mana-mana. Jendela paling besar yang ada di ruangan itu terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara dingin yang menggigit tulang masuk ke dalam ruangan._

_Semuanya kelihatan dan terasa seperti adegan di film horror. Mengerikan, bahkan beberapa anak buahnya ada yang ketakutan melihat kejadian itu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berbicara. Mereka semua begitu terkejut melihat peristiwa yang ada di hadapan mereka._

_Kemudian, Hiashi berdehem. Dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak kecil itu. Beberapa anak buahnya berusaha untuk mengikuti pergerakannya, namun dia mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan mereka supaya tetap tinggal di tempat. Hiashi merasa bahwa dia perlu pergi sendiri. Pergerakan meragukan sedikit dari mereka mungkin bisa mengagetkan anak kecil itu dan bisa saja semakin mengacaukan keadaan._

_Semakin dia mendekati targetnya, Hiashi sadar bahwa anak kecil itu tampaknya seumuran dengan anak laki-lakinya. Dia menebak bahwa anak itu pasti berusia tiga belas atau empat belas tahun. Kerutan di wajahnya semakin bertambah._

_Dengan sangat hati-hati, Hiashi berlutut di hadapan anak kecil itu. Anak kecil itu tidak bergerak, sepertinya tidak menyadari kehadiran dirinya._

_Dengan jarak yang sangat dekat, Hiashi baru menyadari kalau anak kecil itu pirang. Kedua bola matanya berwarna biru dan warna kulitnya agak lebih gelap dari warga lokal. Hiashi memperkirakan bahwa anak kecil itu adalah orang asing. Tetapi sesuatu yang membuat penampilan anak kecil itu lebih kentara adalah guratan-guratan luka simetris yang berada di wajahnya. Lukanya masih baru, membengkak dan kemerahan di bagian yang luka, dan darah masih mengalir._

"_Nak." ucap Hiashi, bersamaan dengan itu dia menggenggam tangan anak kecil itu untuk mengambil pecahan vas bunga. Tetapi, tidak lama setelah dia menyentuh kulit kecoklatan, anak kecil itu mulai panik._

_Reaksinya sangat tiba-tiba. Anak kecil itu menggerakkan tangannya ke segala arah, meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat yang tidak dapat dipahami. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Hiashi sampai punggungnya bertemu dengan dinding. Gerakan-gerakan anak kecil itu kikuk dan dia mengernyit kesakitan setiap kali pantatnya bersentuhan dengan lantai. Lututnya yang memar bergetar ketika dia memeluknya mendekat ke dada. Kedua mata birunya terlihat liar dan ketakutan. Ekspresi wajahnya yang terlihat kosong di awal berubah menjadi berat dan menyedihkan._

"_T-Tolong. Biarkan aku pergi." ucap anak kecil itu bersamaan dengan isakan kecil. "Biarkan aku pergi. Aku ingin pulang. Aku ingin pulang."_

_Anak kecil itu mengulangi kata-katanya terus-menerus, tidak melihat pada siapapun. Kedua tangannya masih berada di depan wajahnya, bergetar, bersama dengan seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Semuanya bergetar._

"_R-rumah. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Biarkan aku pergi."_

_Anak kecil itu terus mendorong tubuhnya semakin dalam ke dinding, seakan-akan dinding itu bisa membuat lubang dan menelan seluruh tubuhnya, sesekali mengucapkan kalimat yang sama sekali tidak bisa dimengerti lagi._

"_Tenang, nak."_

_Hiashi telah berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan sekarang perlahan-lahan berjalan menuju anak kecil itu. Bahkan tanpa melihat, anak kecil itu bisa merasakan pergerakan dan mulai berteriak lagi, tangan-tangan lemah bergerak-gerak di udara seakan-akan mendorong semua tubuh-tubuh khayalan menjauh darinya._

"_M-menjauh dariku! Tinggalkan aku sendiri." suara anak itu melengking. "Pergi—"_

_Kemudian, anak itu mulai batuk, meludahkan darah dan ludah di karpet. Anak kecil itu meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya dan satunya lagi di atas karpet sebelum tubuhnya jatuh ke depan. Anak itu terengah-engah, kelihatan seperti dia kesulitan untuk bernapas. Panik yang berlebihan mungkin telah memaksa menegangkan seluruh organ tubuhnya._

"_K-kakak…" sebutnya satu kata akhir sebelum matanya ke belakang kepalanya, akhirnya hilang kesadaran. Hiashi segera maju ke depan den menangkap tubuh anak itu sebelum menyentuh lantai._

_Hiashi meletakkan kepala anak kecil itu di atas lengannya. Perlahan, dia menyingkirkan pecahan kaca tajam yang tertanam di telapak tangan anak itu dan membungkus handuk di seluruh tubuh telanjang itu. Dia memperhatikan wajah anak yang berada di lengannya, merasa sedikit miris di hatinya ketika dia menyadari bahwa dia benar. Anak kecil itu kurang lebih seumuran dengan anak laki-lakinya. Hiashi menutup matanya sebentar, menghela napas lelah dan berat sebelum kembali melihat anak buahnya._

"_Panggil tenaga kesehatan." perintah Hiashi dengan nada tegas._

* * *

><p><em>Uchiha Fugaku menekan kedua bibirnya ketika dia melihat hotel terkenal itu. Polisi memenuhi jalan keluar, begitu juga dengan penonton dan media masa. Tenaga kesehatan tersebar di sekitar pintu keluar, beberapa dari mereka membuat sebuah jalan agar brankar Rumah Sakit bisa masuk ke dalam.<em>

"_Tuan-Uchiha." Fugaku mendengar ucapan Kakashi ketika pria itu membuka pintu. Fugaku mengangguk sedikit dan membetulkan jasnya. Sebelum keluar dari mobil, dia melirik pada anaknya._

"_Kau tidak perlu ikut keluar, Sasuke. Masih ada," ucapan Fugaku terhenti, ada perasaan tidak nyaman saat ingin berbicara kejadian tidak mengenakkan ini pada anaknya. Kemudian dia berdehem, "Masih ada banyak tubuh-tubuh yang harus dilakukan pemeriksaan. Kau tetap tinggal di sini dan tunggu ayah."_

_Anak berusia tiga belas tahun yang sedang duduk di seberang kursi mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan menatap ayahnya. Ekspresinya kosong, kepalanya miring penuh dengan keingintahuan, dan tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut dan resah di matanya. "Jangan khawatir, Ayah. Aku akan baik-baik saja." bibir anak kecil itu bergerak sedikit, membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajah pucatnya. Anaknya sangat jarang memberikan senyuman, namun senyuman anaknya kali ini bermaksud untuk menenangkannya tetapi entah karena alasan apa, Fugaku agak sedikit terganggu._

_Baru saja tiga bulan semenjak isterinya meninggal dunia dan sejak itu, anaknya yang paling muda lebih suka menyendiri. Sebelumnya Sasuke memanglah anak yang pendiam dan selalu serius, tetapi setelah kematian ibu dan kepergian kakaknya, hal itu menjadi semakin parah. Selain dari dirinya dan Kakashi, Sasuke tidak pernah berbicara dengan siapapun atau menunjukkan emosi apapun._

_Fugaku telah mencoba untuk mengirimnya ke berbagai psikiater untuk konseling, tetapi mereka gagal. Uchiha muda itu tetap saja tidak ramah dan apatis pada semua orang di sekitarnya._

_Dan sekarang, menatap pada kedua bola mata anaknya yang hitam, dan menusuk, Fugaku merasa sangat… khawatir._

"_Baiklah." ketua keluarga Uchiha itu mendesah, menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghilangkan perasaan dan pemikiran buruk. "Kau tahu aturannya. Jangan menyentuh apapun dan jangan berbicara pada media masa. Mengerti?"_

_Anak kecil itu berhenti tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Mengerti, Ayah."_

"_Bagus."_

_Fugaku turun dari mobil. Media masa segera mengenalinya dan berbondong-bondong menuju ke arah Menteri Keuangan itu, memberondong Fugaku dengan sejumlah pertanyaan. Mereka tidak berani mendekat karena ada empat pengawal berbadan kekar menghalangi mereka dan membuat jalan untuk para anggota parlemen._

"_Lewat sini." Kakashi menuntun Fugaku dan anaknya menuju ke dalam hotel._

_Mereka melewati area resepsionis dan berjalan menuju lift. Ketika ketiga dari mereka masuk dengan aman di dalam lift, kepala keluarga Uchiha itu melihat ke rah Kakashi. "Beritahu padaku ada informasi apa."_

_Kakashi mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil dari saku bajunya._

"_Menurut laporan, ada lima orang di dalam ruangan ketika polisi militer sampai. Tiga orang telah meninggal. Satu orang dalam kondisi kritis tapi akhirnya meninggal dunia juga. Hanya ada satu orang saja yang selamat."_

"_Orang yang selamat? Apakah Gubernur?"_

_Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, kurasa tidak. Pak Gubernur, beserta ketiga pengawalnya tidak ada yang selamat. Satu-satunya yang hidup di ruangan itu… adalah seorang anak kecil."_

_Fugaku terlihat agak terkejut, mata gelap membesar sejenak. Bahkan Sasuke melihat ke arahnya sekarang, ada kilatan rasa tertarik di matanya._

"_Seorang anak kecil? Siapa…?" tanya Fugaku._

_Kakashi menatap balik pada ketua keluarga Uchiha itu. Dia tidak berkata apapun lagi namun kedua matanya mengartikan sesuatu._

_Tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk Fugaku mengerti tatapan Kakashi. Dia menolehkan pandangannya, tanpa sadar mengepalkan jari-jarinya. Ada beberapa kabar angin yang mengatakan bahwa sang Gubernur terlibat dalam… tindakan 'memalukan'. Tetapi sebagai pria yang tidak pernah percaya dengan kabar angin, Fugaku membiarkan saja kabar angin itu. Dia sangat tidak tertarik dengan kabar angin tidak beralasan. Tetapi sekarang, dia baru menyadari itu adalah sebuah kasalahan yang besar. Dia seharusnya lebih terlibat lagi dalam kehidupan anggota-anggotanya._

"_Jadi rumor itu semuanya benar?"_

_Kakashi mengangguk. "Mereka menemukan kamera tersembunyi yang terpasang di salah satu perabotan di dalam ruangan." dan kemudian memasukkan buku catatan itu kembali ke dalam saku bajunya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Mereka telah mempelajari isi dari rekaman itu dan… hal itu adalah benar."_

"_Sangat memalukan." desis Fugaku. Sangat jarang bagi Fugaku bersikap seperti itu. Sasuke menatap ayahnya bergetar penuh kemarahan, tatapan ayahnya kosong. Kemudian, anak kecil itu memfokuskan perhatiannya pada asisten ayahnya._

"_Apa penyebab kematiannya?" tanya Sasuke._

_Satu mata Kakashi mengejap. Dia menatap pada Fugaku, dalam diam meminta persetujuan apakah dia boleh melanjutkan. "Baiklah…"_

_Fugaku mengangguk sedikit memberi jawaban._

_Kakashi menghela napas. 'Keluarga aneh.'_

"_Ada beberapa tubuh yang dimutilasi." jawab Kakashi, berusaha untuk bersuara semonoton mungkin. Dia benar-benar tidak seharusnya berbicara tentang hal seperti ini dengan anak kecil._

_Tetapi berbeda dengan kemauannya, Sasuke bahkan tidak mengejapkan matanya dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya. "Bagaimana dengan anak itu? Apa yang terjadi—?"_

_Pertanyaan Sasuke dihentikan oleh suara "ding" pelan yang diberikan oleh lift, menginformasikan bahwa mereka telah sampai pada lantai yang telah dipilih. Tanpa sadar Kakashi menghela napasnya ketika dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift._

"_Tolong ikuti saya." gumamnya, sekali lagi menuntun jalan. Lorong hotel itu begitu besar dan dipenuhi dengan pintu di segala arah. Walaupun begitu, tidak sulit untuk menemukan ruangan yang dituju, menampakkan sejumlah polisi dan para tenaga kesehatan memnuhi salah satu area. Kakashi menuju area tersebut, diikuti oleh kedua Uchiha._

_Ketika mereka hampir mendekati ruangan, salah satu petugas polisi menyadari kehadiran mereka. "Pak-Menteri!" teriaknya. Hal ini merebut perhatian semua orang, terutama Kepala Kepolisian._

_Hiashi bergerak menemui atasannya. "Pak-Menteri." dia membungkuk beberapa kali untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat. "Anda seharusnya tidak usah berada di sini. Kami bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini. Beristirahatlah, kami akan mengirimkan laporan sesegera mungkin."_

_Fugaku menaikkan telapak tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, Hyuuga." nada suaranya begitu dingin. "Aku ada di sini… hanya untuk melihat keadaan. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu."_

_Sang Hyuuga menggeritkan gigi-giginya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "B-baiklah, Pak Menteri." dia membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali dan kembali pada anak buahnya._

_Situasi kembali mencekam ketika para tenaga kesehatan mulai mendorong brankar yang membawa tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa keluar dari ruangan. Tubuh-tubuh itu ditutupi dengan selimut tipis berwarna putih, darah merembes di kain tipis itu. Ada beberapa bagian anggota tubuh yang terlihat di balik selimut. Tubuh-tubuh itu memang sudah lama tidak bernyawa lagi, namun bau busuk darah dan daging yang dimutilasi masih tetap tersisa._

_Dibalik masker, Kakashi mengernyitkan hidungnya. Benar-benar pemandangan yang aneh dan tidak salah lagi pasti media masa akan memangsa kasus ini. Lebih dari kasus pembantaian ini, kehidupan 'pribadi' sang Gubernur pasti akan diungkap sejadi-jadinya._

"_Jaga anakku, Kakashi." perintah Fugaku, pandangannya beralih pada orang yang baru saja hadir. Dia adalah Wakil Menteri Shimura Danzo. "Aku ingin berbicara dengan Wakil Menteri."_

"_Baiklah Uchiha-sama."_

_Kakashi memperhatikan sang Uchiha mendekati anggota parlemen itu. Sedikit, dia bertanya-tanya kenapa para anggota tertinggi parlemen berkumpul di ruangan ini semua. 'Kenapa mereka semua tertarik dengan kasus ini?' menghela napas panjang, Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal ini bukanlah urusannya._

_Kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sasuke, jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dia tidak menemukan anak laki-laki itu tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya._

"_Ah, sialan."_

* * *

><p><em>Tidak ada yang melihat anak kecil berambut raven memasuki salah satu ruangan.<em>

_Tidak seorangpun yang menyadari. Semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Anggota kepolisisan masih mengumpulkan bukti-bukti dan mengamankan area itu. Para anggota kesehatan, di bagian lain, masih sibuk mengumpulkan anggota-anggota tubuh manusia dan organ-organ dalam tubuh berserakan di mana-mana._

_Anak kecil itu melangkah lebih jauh masuk ke dalam ruangan. Langkahnya begitu hati-hati dan diam ketika dia berjalan ke arah brankar yang tersisa di ruangan itu._

_Terikat di atas tempat tidur, terdapat seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dengan kain kasa yang tertempel di kedua pipinya. Hampir seluruh wajahnya tertutup dengan masker oksigen. Kecuali lengannya yang diperban, seluruh tubuhnya ditutupi dengan selimut putih yang dibasahi oleh sedikit darah. Walaupun anak kecil itu kelihatan terluka, tetapi dia tidak terlihat kritis_

_Uchiha muda itu berhenti di samping tempat tidur, tangan pucat berada di atas selimut. Dia memandangi anak yang sedang tertidur itu dengan penuh pesona aneh. Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan, jari-jarinya bergerak, meraba lengan yang diperban, kemudian menuju kalung anak kecil itu. Dia meraba permata kristal yang berada di atas tangannya, merasakan kontur lembut dari permata yang bergerigi itu._

_Dia terhenti ketika dia mendengar si pirang menggumam sesuatu di dalam tidurnya. Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya mendekat pada anak yang sedang tertidur itu._

"_Nii-san… Itachi-nii…"_

"…"

_Jari-jari tangan Sasuke menggigil, kedua bahunya bergetar. Rahangnya terkatup keras._

"_Bagaimana…?"_

_Sang Uchiha muda menggenggam permata itu dengan erat…_

…_dan menarik kalung itu dengan kasar._

* * *

><p>"Dengan berpeluh engkau akan mencari makananmu, sampai engkau kembali lagi menjadi tanah, karena dari situlah engkau diambil; sebab engkau debu dan engkau akan kembali menjadi debu."<p>

Pendeta itu berhenti setelah membacakan ayat terakhir, kepala tertunduk. Dia mencium buku kecil itu dan membawanya ke dadanya. Jari-jari kurus menggenggam salib berwarna keemasan yang tergantung di lehernya saat dia memberikan doa terakhir bagi orang yang telah meninggal itu. Para jemaat mengikuti gerak-geriknya, menundukkan kepala mereka semua dalam keheningan.

Setelah beberapa detik dalam keheningan, salah satu pelayan meja perjamuan kudus menyerahkan sebuah botol kecil kepada pendeta itu. Pendeta itu menerimanya, mengangkat tangan kurusnya di udara dan mencipratkan air suci itu di atas peti mati, sambil terus mengucapkan doa-doa tanpa suara. Jubah putih tanpa cacatnya bergerak-gerak di udara ketika dia mengangkat tangannya, Alkitab masih tergenggam erat dekat di dadanya.

Suasananya sangat khidmat dan hening. Dilengkapi dengan awan mendung yang menggantung di atas tanah perkuburan. Hujan yang sangat lebat di senja itu telah berganti menjadi butiran-butiran halus hujan. Suara halus butiran air hujan menenangkan acara pemakaman.

Acara pemakaman untuk orang Kristen itu dibuat sangat megah—salah satu yang termegah dalam tahun-tahun ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja dimakamkan dengan acara tradisional Jepang, namun sanak saudara dari orang yang telah meninggal itu memaksa untuk melakukan pemakaman secara orang Kristen ini. Ada beberapa orang kolot yang tidak setuju dengan kepercayaan orang asing dalam melakukan pemakaman tetapi tidak terlalu dipermasalahkan, karena orang yang telah meninggal itu bukanlah orang yang beragama. Kesetiaan pria itu tidak pernah berhubungan dengan agama, budaya, atau etnis apapun. Karena hal-hal tersebut adalah sesuatu yang keras dan tidak sehat untuk Negara—untuk ketahanan dan perkembangan Jepang.

Tetapi di sisi lain kebudayaan, tidak ada yang bisa melawan bahwa memori-memori jaman dulu sangat cocok dengan salah satu orang yang terkenal dan rendah hati yang duduk di pemerintahan Negara Jepang, _Wakil Menteri Shimura Danzo_.

Banyak orang-orang pemerintahan dan media masa yang terkenal, lengkap dengan pengikut-pengikutnya, telah menjalankan beberapa perayaan budaya yang mewah. Anggota-anggota mileter Negara Jepang yang terkenal juga tampak hadir di acara perayaan itu.

Karangan-karangan bunga mahal dan berbagai bentuk juga memenuhi jalan setapak menuju peti mati terhormat itu. Bagian luar dari peti mati itu juga dibentuk dari kayu mahogani, dilapisi dengan emas murni, kuningan dan beberapa perak di samping. Setelah acara pemakaman, sebuah makam yang besar dan indah akan menutupi tahan kuburan untuk menghargai sang wakil menteri.

Bagaimanapun juga, jika ingin jujur, tidak ada satu orangpun yang terlalu memperhatikan hal-hal itu sebegitu detailnya. Bukan hanya karena cuaca juga gelap. Juga karena dipenuhi oleh kecurigaan dan tuduhan. Pikiran semua orang dipenuhi oleh satu hal: kejadian sebenarnya yang menyebabkan meninggalnya sang Wakil Menteri.

Menurut laporan dari media masa, kematian dari petinggi itu adalah dikarenakan beliau terkena serangan jantung saat berlibur ke Hokkaido. Beliau diperkirakan meninggal di kereta api. Para pengawalnya telah menghubungi para tenaga kesehatan ketika beliau tidak ada respon sama sekali. Tidak ada yang bisa memastikan kejadian sebenarnya—jika kehilangan tangan kanan, kehilangan kedua mata, dan tubuh yang penuh luka bisa menjadi pertimbangan. Sebenarnya, mayat beliau ditemukan terapung di limbah tua kota Tokyo. Hasil autopsi mengungkapkan bahwa beliau meninggal dikarenakan perdarahan hebat yang disebabkan oleh luka-luka kritis yang dideritanya.

Tubuhnya ditemukan sehari setelah acara pelantikan Perdana Menteri. Tetapi tentu saja, semua hal ini tidak dipublikasikan untuk orang luar. Rahasia ini dimaksudkan untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir bagi petinggi yang telah meninggal itu. Akan sangat memalukan jika penyebab kematiannya diumbar pada masyarakat. Termasuk juga media masa, setiap orang yang tahu kenyataannya telah dibayar agar tetap tutup mulut.

Investigasi tingkat tinggi telah dilakukan karena kasus itu, tetapi sampai sekarang, semuanya masih belum pasti dan hanya orang yang mempunyai wewenang tinggi saja saja yang boleh tahu tentang kasus itu. Hal ini untuk tetap memastikan tidak ada informasi yang tidak penting akan bocor keluar.

Tentu saja.

Uchiha Sasuke telah memastikan hal ini.

Uchiha muda itu menggenggam erat bunga ros hitam di tangannya sebelum melemparnya ke tanah persis di samping peti mati. "Turut berduka cita." gumamnya dengan suara bosan, pandangannya tertuju pada peti mati mengkilap itu. Tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun rasa simpati ataupun rasa kehilangan di wajahnya. Ekspresinya tetap hampa, kedua matanya tidak berkedip ketika dia melihat peti mati itu.

"Uchiha-dono." panggil Kakashi pada atasannya, semakin mendekatkan payung pada si _raven_. "Kita harus pegi."

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke tempat semulanya. Dia duduk di samping ayahnya.

Beberapa detik hening sebelum ayahnya memecahkan keheningan.

"Di mana adikmu?" tanya Fugaku.

"Aku yakin dia masih di dalam mobil, ayah."

"Kupikir," Fugaku mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Sasuke, suaranya menjadi pelan, "Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk membawanya ke sini, bukan meninggalkannya membuang-buang waktu di dalam mobil. Ini tidak bisa diterima, Sasuke. Ini adalah acara penting. Sangat penting kehadirannya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Anak itu seharusnya berada di sini."

"Maafkan aku." jawab Sasuke, nadanya penuh penyesalan. "Dia… sedang tidak enak badan."

"Kurasa, dia terlalu banyak minum semalam. Tidur larut malam dan bersenang-senang…" ekspresi Fugaku mengeras. "Anak itu, benar-benar. Kelakuannya sangat buruk." kepala keluarga Uchiha itu menghela napas berat. Dia menutup matanya dan menggosok pelipisnya.

"Jangan khawatir, Ayah." akhirnya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari tanah perkuburan dan menatap ayahnya. "Serahkan dia padaku. Aku akan bicara padanya."

Uchiha muda itu menggerakkan bibirnya ke atas. Hampir membentuk senyuman namun tidak tampak ada emosi di dalam matanya.

"Hm." gumam Fugaku sebagai jawaban. Dia melihat lagi ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang meninggalkan tanah perkuburan. Dia tampaknya sedang berpikir.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan kedua Uchiha itu dikawal keluar dari tanah perkuburan. Mereka meninggalkan daerah itu tanpa melihat ke belakang lagi.

* * *

><p>Naruto menekan jari telunjuknya pada lapisan karet di kusen jendela mobil, tidak peduli pada kotoran yang mulai terkumpul di ujung kukunya. Dia mengulangi gerakan itu lagi, semakin menenggelamkan jarinya pada lapisan itu ketika dia menatap bingung pada orang-orang di luar mobil. Mereka semua pergi. Acara pemakaman pasti sudah selesai, pikirnya.<p>

'Harusnya tak perlu menggunakan pakaian mahal ini.' pikir Naruto. Dia melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melingkar di lehernya dan melemparnya entah ke mana. Sebenarnya dia ingin membuka balzer hitam ini juga, tetapi pasti akan sangat dingin. Kemeja polonya tidak terlalu tebal.

Walaupun demikian, dia membuka blazernya juga.

_Dingin. Sangat dingin._

Menahan gigil, Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di tempat duduknya. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya pada titik air di kaca mobil, membiarkan dirinya terpesona pada titik-titik air yang menitik jatuh dan membentuk genangan di kerangka jendela.

_Hari ini adalah pemakaman Danzo._

—_hentikan itu. Jangan pikir lagi._

Naruto menekan perutnya ketika dia merasakan rasa pahit naik ke atas tenggorokannya. Merapatkan kedua bibirnya, dia menelan ludahnya.

Bahkan sekarang, napasnya masih bau muntah. _Muntahnya_. Dia tidak bisa mengingat lagi seberapa banyak dia berada di kloset pagi ini. Dia terus muntah. Matanya berair dan tenggorokannya sakit karena muntah terus-menerus. Terus dan terus. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melihat makanan tanpa _mengerutkan_ dahi. Semuanya terasa sangat menjijikkan. _Semuanya terasa sangat kotor._

Naruto mendengar pintu mobil terbuka. Dia segera menutup kedua matanya, tidak perlu melihat orang yang baru saja masuk.

Tempat duduknya cukup lebar, membentuk sebuah ruang kosong di antara kedua kakak beradik itu, namun Naruto masih merasa tersudutkan. Naruto menahan keinginannya untuk mendorong dirinya semakin ke ujung. Dia hanya menyilang kedua lengannya di dada dan memiringkan kepalanya menjauh.

Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, tidak ada satupun yang bicara.

Perjalanan hari itu dipenuhi dengan keheningan.

* * *

><p>"Sudah sampai." ucap Kakashi, akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang tersisa di dalam mobil. Dia melihat kaca spion.<p>

Naruto terpaksa membuka kedua matanya. Berkedip beberapa kali, dia menelan ludahnya ketika mengenali tempat itu. Mereka sedang berada di pintu masuk Gedung Diet Nasional. Tiang besar yang ada di tengah dan arsitektur dari batu bata kekuningan, membuat tempat itu mudah dikenali.

Di luar mobil, banyak orang yang memadati tempat itu, kebanyakan dari mereka adalah reporter dan beberapa regu polisi. Kamera berukuran besar hampir tertempel di kaca mobil, bergairah untuk mengambil gambar dari keluarga ternama itu.

"Kenapa kita di sini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, kebingungan tercetak di matanya. Dia mencoba untuk tidak bicara namun rasa ingin tahu mengalahkan segalanya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. _Pertanyaannya adalah sasuatu yang agak aneh._

Selama dua tahun Naruto berada di lingkungan keluarga Uchiha, dia tidak pernah dibawa ke tempat ini—atau tempat manapun yang berdekatan dengan kantor umum. Walaupun proses adopsinya di keluarga ningrat itu dipublikasikan secara besar-besaran, namun keluarga angkatnya telah memastikan bahwa hanya proses adopsinya sajalah yang akan dipublikasikan pada orang ramai. Mereka memaksa dan mengupayakan supaya sosoknya akan dilindungi dari ancaman media masa. Singkatnya, dia disembunyikan dari masyarakat luas.

Tidak menerima balasan apapun, Naruto bertanya lagi.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun dan malah mengisyaratkan pengawalnya yang ada di depan. Para pengawal bergerak cepat. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama sebelum mereka membuat sebuah jalan, menyiapkan jalan di mana mereka tidak akan disentuh oleh media masa. Tanpa orang-orang menghalangi pandangannya, Naruto melihat karpet merah terbentuk di jalan masuk gedung itu. Semuanya terlihat sangat… hebat. Dan untuk beberapa detik, Naruto menatap penuh kagum.

Kakashi membuka pintu di samping Sasuke. Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Sasuke akhirnya melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Kau ikut denganku."

Bukan pertanyaan, bukan juga permintaan. Ucapan itu adalah sebuah perintah, dan si pirang terlihat tidak senang saat dia menatap kakaknya.

"Tidak akan pernah, sialan." Naruto menyilang tangannya di depan dadanya, menantang Sasuke. Dia menegakkan posisi duduknya dan melihat tajam ke arah Uchiha yang lebih tua darinya. "Aku akan tetap tinggal di sini selama—"

Tangan pucat, dan dingin tiba-tiba menggenggam lengan Naruto dan menariknya keluar dengan paksa, menghentikan ucapannya. Karena terkejut, Naruto tersandung saat ingin keluar dari mobil, lututnya hampir terseret dengan permukaan karpet. Dia memaki sekuat mungkin saat bangkit berdiri, salah satu benda yang menopangnya adalah tangan dingin yang menggenggam tangannya.

Si pirang mencoba untuk menarik tangannya, namun si _raven_ tidak membiarkannya pergi, bahkan tidak menatap ke belakang saat dia terus berjalan, hampir menyeret Naruto ikut dengannya. Dan Naruto, dengan terpaksa, mengikuti.

Mungkin hal ini adalah pemandangan yang jarang—mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan di tengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang. Biasanya, Narutolah yang akan mencari perhatian semua orang, namun kali ini, dia bahkan tidak mampu mengangkat kepalanya. Kepalanya tetap tertunduk, mata fokus pada lantai beralaskan karpet ketika dia berjalan.

—_orang-orang ini… mereka akan tahu. Mereka akan tahu. Semua orang akan tahu._

Naruto mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk menutupi wajahnya. Kilatan lampu dari banyak kamera membutakan matanya. Sinar itu terlalu terang, dan semua orang terlalu berisik. Semuanya terlihat dan terdengar sangat rusuh. _Microphone_ besar hampir terlempar di wajahnya. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar orang-orang menanyakannya banyak pertanyaan, mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Kata-kata itu terdengar membingungkan di telinganya dan wajah-wajah semua orang terlihat mengkerut. Sesuatu berputar di perutnya.

—_Dia melihat kedua mata Danzo keluar dengan mata kepalanya sendiri._

Kedua tangannya menjadi lembab. Dia merasakan sesuatu naik ke tenggorokannya. Sesuatu yang pahit berputar di lidahnya. Dia tercekik. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, namun sudah terlambat. Tanpa dia sadari, dia mulai muntah lagi—tepat di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang banyak.

Naruto jongkok sambil mengeluarkan semua sisa isi perutnya di atas karpet merah. Dia merasakan muntahannya mengalir pelan ke arah lehernya, kemudian menuju pakaiannya. Dia tahu orang-orang sedang menatap; tahu bahwa kamera-kamera masih berkilat-kilat, tetapi saat ini, dia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan lagi.

Seseorang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia menutup erat matanya, gigi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seharusnya dia memang tidak perlu di bawa ke sini.

Sesuatu yang hangat membungkus tubuhnya. Bingung, Naruto membuka kedua matanya.

Sasuke berlutut di hadapannya, mantelnya dilepas dan menutupi tubuh Naruto. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan kakaknya yang masih tertinggal di mantel itu menghangatkan seluruh punggungnya. Benar-benar hangat. Dan untuk beberapa detik, Naruto menikmati kehangatan itu, dan menatap bola mata kakaknya yang hitam.

Sebuah lengan diletakkan di punggungnya, menahan tubuh atasnya. Dia merasakan sebuah tarikan kecil dan kemudian, dia berdiri, ditopang oleh kakaknya.

Ada suara teredam yang terdengar di belakang, namun kali ini, Naruto tidak peduli. Semuanya menjadi kabur. Suara dan cahaya berkurang menjadi titik-titik tidak jelas. Sesuatu yang bisa dirasakannya, hanyalah sesuatu yang menjadi pokok pikirannya, kehangatan menenangkan dari tubuh seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

Mereka berjalan perlahan menuju pintu masuk.

* * *

><p>Dia mencipratkan sedikit air di wajahnya, agak menggigil karena dinginnya air. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan mengistirahatkan tangannya di ujung wastafel berlapis emas. Masih bingung, Naruto melihat titik-titik air mengalir perlahan dari wajahnya menuju permukaan lembut lubang wastafel, berputar-putar di sekelilingnya.<p>

Kemudian dengan perlahan, dia mengangkat kepala dan menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca besar yang ada di depannya. Perutnya mengeras. Dengan segera dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaca.

Naruto memutar kran air lagi, meminum semulut penuh air, dan meludahkannya. Dia mengulanginya sampai dia tidak bisa lagi merasakan rasa pahit yang masih tersisa di lidahnya.

Si pirang menggenggam erat kerah mantel kakaknya, mendekatkan ke hidungnya. Aroma parfum Sasuke yang sangat menyengat memenuhi tubuhnya. Naruto memeluk blazer itu mendekat ke tubuhnya, membiarkan tubuhnya tenggelam dalam aroma itu. Aroma itu menenangkan tubuhnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Kakashi-san, aku tahu kau di luar. Kau boleh masuk ke dalam, kalau kau mau."

Ada jeda sebelum suara klik pelan terdengar. Asisten berambut putih itu melangkah masuk ke dalam toilet mewah itu. Dia menutup pintunya perlahan.

"Uzumaki-dono."

Si pirang menyipitkan matanya, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ketika dia berhadapan dengan Kakashi secara langsung. Dia kelihatan agak terganggu. "Kita sudah bicara tentang hal ini, Kakashi-san."

"Oh." sang asisten mengangkat kedua tangannya, seakan-akan mengingat sesuatu. "Maksudku, Naruto-kun."

"Lebih baik." Naruto menunjukkan ibu jarinya, tersenyum pada Kakashi.

Kakashi balas tersenyum. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto, menawarkannya mantel lain, namun Naruto menolak, dan tanpa sadar memeluk mantel Sasuke semakin erat ke tubuhnya.

"Aku tahu kau seharusnya mengawasiku, tapi kau tahu," gumam Naruto ketika dia menghadap wastafel lagi untuk mengambil lap tangan. "Cobalah untuk tidak terlihat menakutkan."

"Menakutkan?" tanya Kakashi, sangat terlihat bingung.

"Yeah kau tahu, 'jurus bayang-bayang' milikmu. Aku serius, tolong hentikan hal itu. Karena sangat-sangat membuatku tidak nyaman." si pirang mulai mengeringkan wajahnya menggunakan lap tangan itu. Setelah selesai, dia melempar lap tangan itu ke tempat sampah, tersenyum ketika lap itu masuk dengan mulus ke dalam. "Kau bisa ikuti aku, berjalan denganku atau yang lainnya."

Kakashi menatap si pirang sebentar. Kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Saya mengerti."

Naruto nenyengir.

"Boleh saya bertanya sesuatu, Naruto-kun?"

"Pasti."

"Kenapa anda di sisni?"

Kedua alis mata Naruto naik. "Kau bercanda, 'kan? Kau tanya padaku pertanyaan itu?" Naruto menyeringai. "Haruskah kau membantuku memegang alat kelaminku saat aku buang air kecil? Apakah aku tidak boleh buang air kecil sendiri?"

"Bukan itu yang saya maksudkan."

"Yeah aku tahu." Naruto menyandarkan pinggangnya di pinggiran wastafel mahal. Dia menyilang kedua tangannya di dada. "Laki-laki sialan itu terlalu _paranoia_ padaku."

"Mungkin dia tidak seperti itu, Naruto-kun, menimbang bahwa anda telah bersembunyi di tempat ini hampir satu jam."

"Ya ampun, Kakashi-san. Omelannya terlalu panjang dan membosankan dan aku bahkan tidak mengerti sebagian dari kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya… dia menggunakan kata-kata yang tidak aku mengerti." si pirang mengalihkan pandangannya. "Lagipula aku tidak dibutuhkan di sana. Sialnya, aku bahkan tidak sepatutnya berada di sini. Kenapa dia membawaku ke sini juga?"

Suara Naruto menjadi pelan di kalimat terakhir. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kakaknya harus membawanya. Apakah dia mencari seorang teman selama rapat membosankan ini? Apakah ini yang dimaksudnya dengan "perdamaian", mungkin?

"_Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari pandanganku lagi."_

Naruto menelan dengan susah payah, mengingat saat terakhir kalinya Sasuke menatapnya tepat di mata dan mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Mereka berdua tidak begitu banyak bicara di acara pelantikan itu. Hal yang terjadi malam itu telah menjadi hal yang sangat haram untuk dibicarakan di antara mereka berdua.

Naruto sangat senang karena mereka berdua tidak membicarakan hal itu lagi. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa mempunyai kekuatan untuk menceritakan hal itu pada orang lain, terutama pada Sasuke. Dia sudah menanam kenangan buruk itu lama sekali. Dia tidak mau diingatkan lagi tentang kejadian itu.

"Mungkin, dia hanya ingin kehadiranmu." balas Kakashi.

Si pirang berkedip, hampir melupakan arah pembicaraan mereka. "Oh yeah. Aku hampir meragukan hal itu."

"Boleh saya tanya mengapa?"

"Oh aku tidak tahu. Sasuke akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat brengsek bila berada di dekatku. Tapi ketika dia bicara dengan orang lain, dia menjadi sangat _professional_ dan sopan dan… lembut."

Kakashi tertawa sedikit. "Aku yakinkan anda, Naruto-kun. Dia lembut kepada anda, jangan khawatir"

"Benarkah? Huh. Sulit untuk dipercaya." Naruto mengaitkan jari-jarinya di belakang kepalanya. "Jadi, apakah si brengsek itu sudah selesai rapat? Karena aku tidak akan keluar dari toilet ini kalau dia belum selesai."

Sang asisten mengangguk. "Rapatnya sudah selesai Naruto-kun. Itulah alasannya mengapa saya ada di sini—untuk mengawal anda."

Naruto menggeram, kedua bahunya merosot. "Mau ke mana?"

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. "Sebuah tempat. Saya yakin anda akan menyukainya, Naruto-kun."

Si pirang menaikkan alisnya penasaran tetapi dia tidak bertanya lagi.

* * *

><p>Indah. Itulah kata simpel yang bisa diucapkan untuk mewakilkan perabot-perabot mahal yang disusun rapi di restoran itu. Walaupun masih ada rasa jijik terhadap makanan, Naruto tidak bisa menahan untuk mengagumi keindahan tempat makan bergaya Jepang yang rumit itu. Kedua matanya tertuju pada dinding-dinding yang berbayang, perabot terbuat dari kayu yang mewah, dan lukisan-lukisan para saintis yang menjadi sekat dari setiap meja makan malam.<p>

"Bodoh."

Si pirang berkedip pada suara bass itu. Dia mencoba untuk memfokuskan perhatiannya pada kakaknya yang sedang berkedip padanya di seberang meja.

"Berhenti menatap dan makan."

Naruto menyentuh sumpitnya tetapi dia tidak mengangkat sumpit itu, hanya sekadar meraba permukaan halus benda yang terbuat dari logam itu.

"Aku tidak… terlalu lapar, Sasuke." si pirang menatap ke arah meja lagi. Jika hari itu adalah hari lain, dia pasti sudah menikmati makanan lezat dan banyak yang ada di depannya. Tetpi saat ini, tidak ada sedikitpun selera makan di tubuhnya. Semua makanan ini tampak memualkan baginya. _Dia benci hal itu._

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu, kita bisa saja menyumbangkan makanan ini. Aku yakin semua orang di dalam rumah pasti akan sangat menghargainya."

"…"

Sasuke menurunkan sumpitnya, meletakkan sumpit itu dengan sempurna di samping piringnya. Jeda sebentar, kemudian dia melihat ke arah Naruto. "Makanan ini untukmu, bodoh. Kau belum makan sejak siang ini."

Naruto menolak untuk melihat tatapan kakaknya. Dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya, memainkan ujung lengan bajunya. "Aku baik-baik saja, brengsek. Aku tidak lapar."

"Aku tidak bertanya apakah kau lapar, Naruto." ucap Sasuke, suaranya tampak tidak sabar. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk makan."

Naruto kaget atas nada yang begitu kasar.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Naruto."

Naruto menggeritkan giginya di balik bibirnya. Dia tahu nada suara seperti apa itu. Kasar. Memaksa. _Dingin_.

Menghela napas berat, akhirnya Naruto menatap kakaknya. Dia harusnya mengucapkan kalimat yang kasar juga tetapi suaranya menghilang di tenggorokan ketika dia melihat kedua bola mata kakaknya. Kedua mata itu tampak… lembut. Tidak ada rasa marah ataupun intimidasi. Si _raven_ hanya kelihatan sedikit terganggu dan khawatir.

"Baiklah." Naruto menelan dengan susah payah. Dia mengambil sumpitnya dan menenggelamkannya pada kuah kaldu. "Hanya satu mangkuk, okay? Aku tidak mau melihat semua makanan ini lagi di kloset."

"Hn."

Si raven mengambil alat makannya juga. Dia hampir tersenyum. _Hampir_. Jika kedutan kecil itu agak diangkat ke atas sedikit maka hal itu akan disebut sebagai senyuman.

Naruto tertegun sejenak, beberapa mi tampak terjuntai karena mulutnya terbuka sedikit.

Merasa sedang diperhatikan, Sasuke bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Naruto menelan mi yang ada di mulutnya sebelum menjawab. "Kau tersenyum."

"…"

"Sang Uchiha Sasuke yang mulia—akhirnya tersenyum." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Harusnya aku membawa kameraku. Hasil fotonya pasti akan menghasilkan banyak uang, _teme_."

"Diam."

Si pirang tertawa.

"Kau tahu," ucap Naruto dibalik tawanya yang sangat 'kelelakian', "jika kau bukanlah laki-laki brengsek yang tidak punya hati, kau pasti akan menarik perhatian, kau tahu. Tetaplah tersenyum. Senyuman membuatmu tampak lebih menarik."

Mendengar Naruto mengucapkan hal ini, Sasuke berhenti makan dan menatap adiknya, satu alis terangkat.

"Benarkah, Naruto?"

"Apa?"

"Kau pikir aku menarik. Tampan, mungkin?"

Senyuman, atau seringai Sasuke, melebar.

"Apa—?"

Akhirnya menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya, wajah Naruto memerah. Leher dan wajahnya terasa hangat. "Itu… Kau…" ucapnya tergagap, menjatuhkan sumpitnya dan menunjuk Sasuke. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan brengsek, itu semua bohong okay. Aku tidak berniat seperti itu. Kau tidak tampan sama sekali. Pastinya tidak setampan aku. Hanya sedikit… yah… enak dipandang."

Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik telapak tangannya. "Ah sial. Malah terdengar kacau. Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan. Gah, kenapa aku harus mengucapkan omong kosong ini. Lupakan itu. Lupakan itu."

"Naruto."

Terlalu sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri, Naruto tidak menyadari kakaknya berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Si _raven_ berlutut di samping Naruto.

"Bodoh."

Si pirang mengangkat kepalanya. Sedikit terkejut akan kedekatan yang tiba-tiba dan pandangan mata kakaknya yang menusuk, dia memundurkan kepalanya.

"T-teme." gumam Naruto tanpa bernapas sebelum bibir dingin menempel dengan bibirnya. Ciuman itu adalah ciuman _open-mouth_. Dia merasakan Sasuke semakin mendekatkan bibirnya, kedua tangan menyentuh wajahnya.

Naruto menggenggam kedua bahu Sasuke sebagai balasan, kedua mata metutup. _Bibir itu sama dinginnya, tetapi saat ini,_ Naruto menolak untuk peduli.

Bibir yang bertumpang tindih semakin menempel erat satu sama lain. Tubuh hampir meleleh. Pikiran berantakan dan tidak ada yang bisa diucapkan lagi.

Tidak ada udara di antara mereka berdua. Tidak ada sepatah katapun, hanya ada mereka berdua.

Berangsur-angsur, ciuman itu berakhir. Bibir keduanya basah dan hangat.

Mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa waktu.

Dan kemudian, tanpa melepaskan kontak mata, Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari kantung mantelnya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung dengan permata yang terbuat dari kristal.

Naruto tergagap. "Tidak mungkin. Dari mana kau…? Bagaimana…?"

_Ini adalah kalung yang hilang beberapa tahun lalu. Kalung kedua orangtuanya._

Si _raven_ tidak menjawab, dia malah meletakkan batu permata itu di dada si pirang, merekatkan rantai perak itu di sekeliling leher Naruto. Naruto terlalu terpesona untuk mengatakan apapun. Dengan rahang yang lesu, dia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke.

Ketika Sasuke telah mengunci kalung itu, dia melihat pada Naruto lagi. Perlahan, dia memberikan sebuah ciuman lagi. Gerakannya tidak terburu-buru, si _raven_ meraba bibir si pirang menggunakan bibirnya. Sasuke menggumamkan beberapa kata. Awalnya kalimat itu tidak bisa ditebak, namun Sasuke mengulanginya, Naruto akhirnya mengerti arti kalimat itu.

"Aku mencintaimu…

…_Aku mencintaimu."_

Sasuke menciumnya lagi.

Napas Naruto tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas lagi, aliran listrik menjalar dari punggungnya ke bawah.

"Aku mencintaimu, bodoh." ucap si _raven_ lagi, meletakkan telapak tangannya yang lebar di kedua pundak si pirang.

"Sasuke, aku…" gumam Naruto, tanpa sadar menggenggam jari-jarinya. "Aku…"

"Shh…"

Bibir mereka menyatu kembali, dengan lembut, bergerak dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Perlahan-lahan, ciuman mereka semakin dalam, semuanya terlihat kabur, dunia di sekitar mereka mulai berubah menjadi jauh dan tidak nyata.

* * *

><p>"Anda kelihatan… senang hari ini." komen Kakashi ketika dia mengelak sebuah tendangan di samping tubuhnya.<p>

Naruto berhenti menyerang. Dia membalas ucapan asisten berambut putih itu dengan tampang bingung. "Eh. Apa?"

"Saya bilang anda kelihatan senang." ulang sang asisten, posisi berdirinya menjadi agak rileks. Dia menatap wajah si pirang. "Ada sedikit perbedaan jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa hari yang lalu. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengikuti gerakan Kakashi, menjadi lebih rileks. Dia menyimpulkan bahwa latihan mereka kali ini telah berakhir.

Kakashi mengangguk.

"Bagaimana bisa? Maksudku aku memang kelihatan luar biasa setiap hari, tapi bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan hal itu, Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi tertawa, tidak begitu yakin apakah dia harus membenarkan ucapan Naruto atau membalas dengan guyonan. Tahu betul dengan kepribadian si pirang, sang asisten membenarkan hal tersebut. "Benar sekali, anda kelihatan luar biasa setiap hari, _Uzumaki-dono_, tapi bukan itu yang saya maksud."

"Oh?" si pirang menaikkan alis matanya, meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang. "Lalu apa?"

"Baiklah, pertama, anda mulai makan lagi, berhenti muntah, dan kelihatan sangat rileks hari ini."

"Rileks?"

"Tenang. Nyaman. Tidak ada beban."

Naruto kelihatan kesal, bibir membentuk kerucut. "Aku tahu apa arti rileks, Kakashi-san. Aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku terlihat lebih 'rileks'."

"Hm." Kakashi menghentikan ucapannya, dia meletakkan satu tangan di dagunya, mencoba berpikir. Kemudian dia bergerak perlahan menuju ke arah si pirang. "Baiklah…"

"Baiklah-apa?"

Si pirang berteriak ketika Kakashi secara tiba-tiba menjegalnya dan mengunci kepalanya.

"Bukankan sudah kuajarkan _untuk tetap siaga_, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto berusaha untuk membebaskan dirinya. "Kau curang"

"Peraturan nomor 3: Mengalihkan perhatian." ucap Kakashi, nada suaranya percaya diri. "Jika berkelahi tidak memungkinkan, maka kabur. Lari. Pergi. Terkadang Naruto-_kun_, itu adalah strategi yang paling baik. Gunakan cara apapun untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawanmu."

"Mengalihkan perhatian, huh? Baiklah hal itu berguna dan bagus, Kakashi-san tapi apakah ucapanmu barusan—tidak benar?"

"Aku serius dengan apa yang aku katakan, Naruto-kun. Anda kelihatan lebih senang hari ini." Kakashi mendekatkan kepalanya pada si pirang. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Aku mungkin tidak tahu alasannya, tapi aku senang anda kelihatan lebih baik sekarang. Aku betul-betul senang, Uzumaki-_dono_."

Naruto balas tersenyum, kemudian menatap Kakashi. "Aw, manis sekali, Kakashi-san. Tapi tolong hentikan sapaan bodoh itu dan aku akan sangat tersanjung kalau kau melepaskan aku sekarang."

"Peraturan nomor 6: Teknik melepaskan kepala yang terkunci…"

Si pirang menggeram. "Oh tolonglah, Kakashi-san. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan, okay? Aku bahkan tidak mengingat pelajaran itu, jujur! Jadi—"

Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya ketika dia mendengar sesuatu. Terdengar seperti ada sesuatu yang beradu.

"Ada masalah?" tanya sang asisten.

Naruto menghentikan ucapan Kakashi, semakin melebarkan telinganya untuk lebih mendengar lagi sumber suara yang terdengar seperti listrik itu. Suara itu terdengar seperti saat kedua aliran listrik bertegangan tinggi saling mendekat.

Si pirang menurunkan kepalanya, kedua matanya menatap singkat pada kalung yang menggantung di lehernya. Kemudian tiba-tiba, sesuatu teringat di pikirannya. Kedua matanya melebar. Dia membalas tatapan Kakashi, keningnya bertautan.

"Kakashii-san, apakah kau membawa radio pemancar milikmu sekarang?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

Ekspresi Naruto mengeras. Karena khawatir, Kakashi melepaskan tubuh Naruto perlahan dari genggamannya. "Ada yang salah, Naruto?"

"Bisakah aku pinjam radio pemancarmu? Hanya sebentar."

Kakashi ragu-ragu awalnya. Dia sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan melakukan hal ini. Radio pemancar ini adalah satu-satunya alat untuk melakukan komunikasi. Bagaimana jika si pirang mencoba melakukan sesuatu? Si pirang bahkan tidak memiliki otak kreatif—otak yang bisa mengalahkan otak jenius Uchiha Sasuke, sebagaimanapun hebatnya dia berpikir. Menghela berat, asisten berambut putih itu akhirnya menyerah. Dia memberikan radio pemancar itu pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak mengambil radio pemancar itu dan malah, membuka kaitan kalungnya dan mendekatkan kalungnya di radio pemancar itu.

Suara aliran listrik muncul lagi, kali ini lebih kuat.

Naruto menggenggam rantai kalungnya dengan erat, kuku pendeknya menekan telapak tangannya.

"_Si brengsek_… itu."

* * *

><p>Si pirang masuk dengan paksa ke dalam ruang kerja kakaknya, langkah kakinya kuat dan keras. Sangat marah, dia menatap kakaknya langsung.<p>

"Ini adalah alat pelacak, kau sialan." teriak Naruto, menunjukkan kalung itu di hadapan Sasuke. Jari-jarinya bergetar sedikit ketika dia menggenggam rantai kalung itu. "Apa? Apakah pengawal-pengawal itu tidak cukup? Memenjarakan aku di sini masih _belum_ cukup juga?"

"Naruto." Sasuke meletakkan kertas-kertasnya di atas meja.

"Kalung itu adalah hadiah, kau sialan. Hadiah terakhir ibuku untukku. _Keluarga kandung_ku, Sasuke." di bagian ini, suara Naruto hampir pecah. "Kukira kau sengaja mencari kalung itu untukku. Aku sangat… _benar-benar_ sangat senang ketika kau berikan kalung ini padaku."

Si pirang mengalihkan pandangannya, kedua mata menyipit penuh dengan rasa marah dan rasa tidak percaya.

"B-bagaimana bisa kau tega? Kenapa kau sanggup melakukan hal ini? Kenapa kau menyalah gunakan kalung itu?"

Sasuke tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun dan malah menghampiri si pirang, langkah kakinya hampir tidak bersuara.

Naruto merasakan kehadiran Sasuke. Tubuhnya menegang. "Behenti di sana, sialan. Menjauh dariku." dia menggeritkan gigi-giginya, tubuhnya menegang sambil menatap si _raven_.

Semua tatapan Naruto sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke merasa terintimidasi, dia terus melangkah menuju Naruto. Naruto mundur ke belakang.

"Kubilang…" desis Naruto. "Berhenti di sana, _teme_."

Melihat Sasuke tidak terlihat terpengaruh dengan kata-katanya, Naruto bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar. "Baiklah. Sesuka hatimu. Aku akan pergi."

Si pirang membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi si _raven_ dan pergi menuju pintu keluar. Dia menyentuh _handle_ pintu dan membuka pintu itu tepat saat tangan Sasuke tiba-tiba berada di depannya, meletakkan wajahnya mendekat ke pintu. Satu tangan lagi mengarah ke arah _handle_ pintu, menutupi tangan Naruto.

Naruto tidak berani membalikkan badan. Dia bisa merasakan napas hangat kakaknya mengenai telinga kanannya. Dia mengerutkan dahinya walaupun masih marah.

"Aku tidak peduli akan pendapatmu, Naruto." bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto, nadanya mengeras. "Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu, dengan atau tanpa persetujuanmu."

"Sialan, brengsek kau. Aku tidak butuh perlindunganmu. Aku _bisa_ menjaga diriku sendiri."

Genggaman di tangan Naruto semakin erat. Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto, dada Sasuke menempel dengan punggung si pirang.

Rahang si pirang mengeras, tangannya sendiri mengeratkan genggamannya pada knob pintu. "Aku hanya ingin kau jujur padaku." di sini, Naruto membalikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Yang aku butuhkan adalah supaya kau _berhenti_ _membohongiku_."

"…"

"Alat pelacak ini." dengan tangan yang satu lagi, Naruto menunjukkan kalung itu di wajah Sasuke. "Alat pelacak ini bukan untuk melindungiku, 'kan Sasuke?"

Wajah Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada ekspresi tetapi Naruto tahu betul di balik ekspresi dingin itu, dia sudah mengungkap sesuatu.

"Alat pelacak ini adalah jalan terakhirmu untuk menemukan kakak kandungmu."

"…"

"Jika aku kabur lagi, hadiah kecilmu ini akan meyakinkan bahwa aku akan menuntunmu padanya. Aku adalah umpanmu. Benar begitu, _nii_-_san_?" Naruto menyeringai, walaupun ada rasa sakit di dadanya. Dia masih belum pasti apakah dia benar. Dia mengatakan hal tersebut hanya karena insting. Semua kalimat itu tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya. Tetapi jauh di dalam, dia benar-benar berharap bahwa semua perkiraannya salah, dia berharap kakanya yang sialan ini akan menyangkal semua perkataannya.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak menyangkal perkataan Naruto.

Si _raven_ melepaskan tangannya. Kedua mata Naruto melebar ketika Sasuke mundur ke belakang dan pindah dari tempatnya. Naruto menggigir bibirnya kasar, membiarkan rasa sakit mengalir.

'_Aku benar?'_

"Itu… benar?" gumam Naruto parau. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Sasuke tetapi pandangan Sasuke kosong. "Kau benar-benar berencana untuk _menjadikanku_ umpan?" Naruto balik mendekati Sasuke tetapi dia terhenti di tengah jalan ketika Sasuke membalas pertanyaannya.

"Benar."

Naruto tercengang. Sepertinya degupan jantungnya berhenti saat itu juga. Dia berdiri di situ dengan mulut terbuka, tanpa mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Aku masih butuh menemukan kakakku." desis Sasuke, mengatupkan jari-jarinya. Ada kabut hitam yang menutupi kedua bola matanya dan bahunya bergetar penuh kemarahan. "Dan ketika aku menemukannya. Aku akan _membunuh_nya."

"…"

"Aku _pasti_ akan menghancurkannya." di sini, Sasuke akhirnya menatap Naruto. "Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, Naruto—"

Sebuah kalung dilempar kasar di dada Sasuke. Kalung itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi 'clink' pelan. Sasuke melihat kalung itu, kemudian menatap Naruto.

Naruto balas menatap Sasuke, kedua matanya membesar penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya dan marah.

Kemudian, tanpa bicara apapun, dia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

* * *

><p>Naruto menelan ludahnya saat melihat seberapa tinggi gedung ini. Ada sekitar sepanjang sembilan meter lebih jika jatuh dari balkon ini. Dia melihat sekelilingnya lagi, berpikir ulang jika mungkin dia mempunyai jalan keluar lain. Tetapi tidak ada. Dia membeku dan mencoba untuk tenang, mengingat lagi beberapa tahun silam saat dia mencoba hal yang sama seperti ini.<p>

Berakhir dengan patahnya tulang klavikula, dua tulang kaki patah, dan seminggu penuh pemulihan di Rumah Sakit. '_Okay. Bukan kejadian yang baik untuk diingat_.' pikir Naruto.

Seharusnya kejadian itu adalah sebuah lelucon namun berakhir dengan hasil yang fatal ketika tali yang melingkar di pinggangnya putus dan hancur. Dia tidak sadar seberapa rapuh tali itu. Itu karena dia tidak mengenali lebih lanjut barang-barang yang ada di rumah.

Ingatannya menjadi agak kabur setelah itu, tetapi dia masih mengingat saat Sasuke meneriakkan namanya. Hari itu adalah pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebutkan namanya. _Pertama kalinya_.

Naruto segera pingsan dan menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian itu. Dia bisa mendengar suara bising yang muncul dari dalam rumah. Senyumnya semakin mengembang. _'Sudah mulai.'_ Lelucon _terakhir_ dan paling hebat yang pernah dilakukannya.

Si pirang telah membayar semua pelayan yang ada di rumah untuk berlarian di sekitar rumah dengan berpenampilan sama sepertinya, lengkap dengan rambut palsu berwarna pirang dan luka di masing-masing pipi. Mereka semua harus berlarian selama setengah jam. Bagi orang lain, mungkin hal itu adalah lelucon, tipikal kelakuan Uzumaki Naruto. Tetapi kenyataannya, lelucon tersebut hanyalah untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Singkatnya, dia akan mengambil keuntungan dengan kekacauan yang dibuatnya di rumah untuk kabur. Kakashi-san akan bangga padanya.

Dia berharap kali ini akan berhasil.

Naruto menyesuaikan dirinya pada tali yang diikat di pinggangnya sekali lagi sebelum menutup mata… _dan lompat_.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jika sesuatu terjadi," Itachi mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantungnya dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Kalau, ada masalah, dan kita gagal untuk bertemu di tempat perjanjian kita malam nanti, jadwal ini akan menjadi pilihan kedua."<em>

_Naruto menatap secarik kertas itu, kemudian kembali menatap Itachi. "Ada jeda seminggu jika dimulai dari sekarang, aniki. Kenapa membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk bertemu denganmu lagi?"_

"_Aku kenal adikku."_

"_Sasuke? Apa maksudmu? Kenapa dia berurusan dengan hal ini?" Naruto mendecak. "Apakah dia akan merantaiku di atas tempat tidur? Meletakkanku di ruang bawah tanah atau yang lainnya?"_

_Itachi tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia membuang muka dan menghisap asap rokoknya panjang._

_Dia tidak mengatakan lebih._

* * *

><p>Sekarang baru Naruto menyadarinya. Ekspresi Itachi berubah menjadi serius setiap kali jika mereka membicarakan Sasuke. Ketika mereka sedang bicara tentang Sasuke, suasananya menjadi lebih runyam, ucapan Itachi menjadi tidak bisa dimegerti, dan keheningan adalah jawabannya. Awalnya, Naruto menyangka mungkin dikarenakan Itachi merindukan keluarganya, terutama adiknya. Mungkin, dia merindukan kaluarganya lebih dari apapun. Tetapi sekarang, dia tidak begitu yakin. Pikirannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang janggal di sini. <em>Sangat, sangat janggal.<em>

Naruto berhenti berlari, sepatunya terhenti mendadak. Dia melihat lingkungan sekitarnya, mempelajari posisinya sekarang. Keadaan sekitarnya kelihatan familiar tetapi dia tidak bisa mengenali _tempat perjanjian_ mereka berdua.

Menggelikan sekali, dia bahkan tersesat. Dia sudah tinggal di daerah ini hampir seumur hidupnya dan dia masih saja tersesat. '_Sialan_.' Maki naruto saat dia mulai berjalan ke sembarang arah.

Dia mengulum bibirnya ketika dia mengingat area ini sekali lagi, mencoba mencari petunjuk. Dia benar-benar kehabisan waktu dan jika dia tidak menemukan Itachi hari ini, dia mungkin tidak akan menemukannya lagi. Jika hal itu terjadi, dia tidak akan bisa melindungi keluarganya. Selama dia tinggal di Negara ini, akan ada banyak orang yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan keluarganya. Sekarang ini, dia adalah tanggung jawab besar bagi keluarga Uchiha. Masa lalunya yang suram pasti akan menghancurkan mereka.

Gedung pencakar langit yang ada di depan Naruto menyita perhatiannya. Dia berhenti berjalan, mencoba mengingat nama gedung itu, nama yang tercetak dengan jelas di atas secarik yang diberikan oleh Itachi padanya.

Senyuman terukir di bibirnya ketika nama gedung itu sesuai dengan yang tertulis di kertas itu. Naruto berlari menuju gedung itu secepat yang dia bisa.

Dia tidak menyadari ada sebuah mobil hitam yang tampak dari kejauhan.

* * *

><p>Kakashi mengeratkan genggamannya pada <em>steer<em> mobil dan menatap anak laki-laki berambut pirang masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Di balik maskernya, bibirnya menipis. Dia melihat tuannya melalui kaca spion.

Sasuke sedang memoles pistolnya sambil melihat ke luar jendela, mata hitamnya menyipit dan tampak lebih dingin berbeda dengan biasanya.

"Uchiha-dono." ucap Kakashi. "Dia baru saja masuk ke dalam. Haruskah saya menghubungi bala bantuan sekarang?"

"…"

Tidak ada respon dan sang asisten sudah bisa menerkanya. Hal yang tidak disangkanya adalah saat Sasuke membuka kunci pintu mobil dan keluar dari tempat duduknya. Sebelum Kakashi bisa berkedip, Sasuke sudah berada di luar, berjalan menuju pintu masuk gedung itu.

Kakashi segera mengejar si _raven_. Dia tahu dia akan dipecat, atau mendapat luka parah, tetapi saat ini dia tidak peduli apapun. Dia harus mengatakan hal ini sebelum sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. Dengan penuh keberanian, dia menghentikan langkah tuannya.

"Uchiha-dono." ucap Kakashi lagi, menampakkan ekspresi serius yang tidak biasa di wajahnya. "Saya mungkin tidak tahu pasti akan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Balas dendam akan menghancurkan setiap orang. Balas dendam tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan lukamu. Malah akan membuatnya semakin parah. Tolong jangan melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu menyesal. Biarkan kami yang mengangani masalah ini."

"Kakashi." gumam Sasuke dingin. "Jika kau tidak ingin peluru bersarang di otakmu lalu menjauh dari hadapanku."

Jari-jari Kakashi mengepal. Dia menatap kedua mata hitam anak muridnya, mencoba untuk menemukan sesuatu di mata itu namun tidak ada apapun, hanya kebencian. Tidak ada apa-apa hanya kebencian yang berenang-renang di bola mata gelap itu.

'_Kenapa kau bisa jadi seperti ini?'_

Akhirnya, Kakashi menyingkir dan memberikan jalan untuk Sasuke.

Baru saja Sasuke hilang dari pandangan, asisten itu mengambil telepon selulernya dari kantung baju dan menghubungi sebuah nomor.

"Perintah anak buahmu untuk masuk ke dalam sekarang. Tolong lakukan semuanya dengan hati-hati," tekan Kakashi pada ucapannya barusan. "Jika benar-benar tidak bisa ditangani lagi, jangan, kuulangi, jangan sakiti siapapun. Bawa Uzumaki Naruto kembali dan lucuti semua senjatanya dan tangkap orang-orang yang bersamanya. Ini adalah perintah. Balas?"

Ada balasan tanda setuju di telepon dan Kakashi mematikan teleponnya.

* * *

><p>"Itachi!" teriak Naruto sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya di atas atap.<p>

"Itachi, di mana kau?" Naruto berteriak lagi, mencoba mencari isyarat keberadaan Itachi di area itu. Tetapi tidak ada seorangpun, tidak ada satupun di atap yang luas itu. Petunjuk bahkan tidak ada. Dia melirik jam tangannya lagi. Tersisa dua menit. Walapun awalnya dia merasa yakin, sekarang Naruto mulai khawatir. Dia mengira bahwa mungkin dia berada di gedung yang salah atau parahnya, sesuatu yang buruk mungkin telah terjadi pada Itachi.

Naruto memaki dalam diam.

"Sial. Ini semua salahku. Harusnya aku telah…"

Naruto terdiam saat dia mendengar suara keras dan suara '_thump-thump_' kasar terdengar dari kejauhan. Kemudian suara-suara itu terdengar semakin kuat. Dia menatap ke segala arah, berhenti di arah kiri ketika dia menyadari bahwa suara itu lebih terdengar kuat di bagian itu. Dia berjalan ke arah itu dan berhenti beberapa meter dari ujung gedung itu, melihat ke atas langit.

Dia pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Suara itu sangat familiar. '_Tapi benda apa itu?_'

Mengenyampingkan suara yang familiar itu, Naruto juga merasa udara sangat kencang sekali. Dia bisa merasa kemeja dan celananya bergerak-gerak di udara. Tubuhnya juga teasa agak mundur ke belakang sedikit.

Otomatis, Naruto menoleh ke arah bawah.

"Benda apa… itu?"

Bisik Naruto tanpa bernapas ketika dia memandang helikopter yang cukup besar itu perlahan melewati gedung pencakar langit yang mempunyai enam puluh lantai itu. Tertegun, dia mulai terhuyung-huyung mundur ke belakang menjauhi ujung gedung, merasakan lututnya bergoyang akibat udara. Membutuhkan seluruh tenaga dan berat badannya untuk tetap berdiri dan tidak ikut diterbangkan oleh angin.

Melihat mesin utama dan kepala helikopter itu perlahan muncul dari ujung gedung, Naruto mengehentikan seluruh pergerakannya dan menunggu. Pintu kabin terbuka. Dia merasa sangat lega saat dia akhirnya menemukan orang yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"Itachi!" teriak Naruto, mengangkat kedua lengannya di atas kepala. Dia tidak sadar bahwa melakukan hal itu sangat salah.

"Merunduk!" teriak Itachi, mengisyaratkan dengan tangannya. "Mundur ke belakang."

Suara baling-baling dan mesin helikopter itu sangat kuat, memaksa Naruto untuk menutup telinganya erat. Dia merunduk dan bergerak mundur.

Helikopter hampir mendekati area _landing_, kaki helikopter yang panjang dan terbuat dari metal tergantung di udara sebelum akhirnya mendarat di atas dinding beton, baling-baling yang tadinya bergerak sangat cepat kini mulai melambat, suara bising mesin mulai mereda.

Itachi melompat keluar dari kabin dan mendekati Naruto perlahan, ikut berjongkok sama seperti Naruto. Naruto tidak menunggu lagi dan segera mendekati Itachi.

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Itachi, memeluknya sangat erat.

"Kau, sialan kau." gumam Naruto di leher Itachi. "Dari mana saja kau? Kau membuatku _sangat_ khawatir."

Tubuh Itachi menjadi tenang. Dia menepuk kepala Naruto lembut. "Harusnya aku yang menanyakanmu pertanyaan itu. Kau tidak menghubungiku."

Naruto tidak menjawab dan malah menenggelamkan dirinya ke dada Itachi.

Satu tangan pucat menggenggam bahu Naruto dan mendorong lembut, membuat sebuang ruang kecil di antara mereka berdua. Tangan yang satu lagi masih tetap berada di kepala Naruto.

Itachi menyisir tangannya di rambut pirang Naruto, perlahan menuju wajahnya, dan akhirnya berhenti di dagu. Itachi menatap jauh ke dalam mata Naruto.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau…?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." balas Naruto singkat, wajahnya menegang.

Itachi menghela napas dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Bibir mereka berdua hampir bersentuhan, namun Naruto memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa—"

Dengan suara bergetar, Naruto balas menatap Itachi. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan hal ini lagi, _nii-san_. Maafkan aku."

"…"

Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Bibirnya bergetar dan dia bisa merasakan matanya basah walaupun tertutup. "Sasuke dan aku… aku tahu kami tidak akan bisa bersama. Aku tahu dia membenciku sekarang dan apapun yang kami lakukan, kami berdua akan tetap menyakiti satu sama lain. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih… masih _mencintai si brengsek itu_."

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku mencintainya." bisiknya parau, menatap pada genangan air yang terbentuk di samping sepatunya. Samar-samar, dia bertanya-tanya apakah sedang hujan.

"… aku mengerti." ucap Itachi setelah diam sejenak. Dia meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Naruto lagi dan mendorongnya mendekat, membawanya ke dalam pelukan erat. "Aku mengerti, Naruto-kun. Aku tidak akan…"

"Menjauh darinya!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Itachi dan Naruto waspada.

Tubuh Naruto membeku karena terkejut, degupan jantungnya terasa berhenti saat dia melihat Sasuke membidik pistol ke arah Itachi.

"Sasuke, tunggu!" tiba-tiba, Naruto mengarah ke depan Itachi, tangannya terentang untuk melindunginya, tangan dan tubuhnya bergetar. Pikirannya campur aduk. Dia menatap Sasuke, kemudian ke arah pistol, _kemudian Sasuke_ lagi. Dia memaksa mulutnya untuk membuka.

"Jangan tembak. Ya Tuhan, Sasuke, letakkan pistol itu di bawah."

"Diam." Sasuke maku ke depan, pistolnya masih tertuju pada kedua orang di hadapannya. "Awas, _usuratonkachi_. Ini _sama sekali_ bukan urusanmu."

Dengan suara yang sangat kasar dan keras, Naruto hampir saja mundur ke belakang. Namun dia tetap di tempanya.

"Tidak akan. Hari di mana kau mengadopsiku adalah hari di mana semua omong kosong ini _telah_ menjadi masalahku juga, jadi kau yang diam. Aku sudah muak dengan semua—"

"Kubilang, diam _saja_, Naruto." Sasuke menggeritkan giginya. "Kau tidak mengerti apapun. Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluarga kandungmu. Ibu kandungmu. Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengatakan apapun di sini."

Naruto merasa sesuatu menusuk jantungnya. Dia menggigit bibirnya, memaksa semua ingatan-ingatan buruk untuk pergi menjauh. "Tidak, tidak akan. Aku tidak akan berhenti bicara sampai kau meletakkan pistol itu." Naruto bergerak ke depan sekali, mengangkat tangannya untuk menenangkan Sasuke. Sasuke tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, pistol masih mengarah pada kedua orang di hadapannya.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Sasuke. Hal ini tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Biarkan kami berdua pergi."

"Mundur, Naruto."

"Tidak…"

"Naruto-kun."

Naruto merasakan genggaman erat di pundaknya dan kemudian dia di dorong ke belakang. Itachi menyeret Naruto ke belakang. Kali ini Sasuke sudah berada di depan Naruto, mencoba melindunginya.

Itachi menoleh pada pilot di kokpit.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, tolong bawa Naruto-kun pergi ke tempat tujuan."

Pilot itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Itachi, apa—?" Naruto menatap Itachi dengan kedua mata melebar. "Kita berdua yang akan pergi, 'kan? Apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Itachi tidak menjawab dan malah menoleh pada Sasuke. "Sasuke." panggilnya, perlahan bergerak menuju Sasuke.

"Itachi." gumam Sasuke, kebencian memenuhi nada suaranya.

"Apakah kau ingin membunuhku?"

Jawaban yang Itachi dapatkan hanyalah Sasuke yang mengangkat pistol di tangannya lebih tinggi dan membidiknya ke dada Itachi. Tetapi Itachi tidak gentar dan terus maju ke depan, menatap adiknya tepat di mata.

"Bisakah kau lakukan itu sekarang, _otouto_? Sebelumnya kau gagal melakukannya." sambung Itachi, sama sekali tidak ada emosi ataupun rasa takut di nada suaranya. Naruto hanya menatap penuh ketakutan saat Itachi semakin mendekati Sasuke.

"… ketika Ibu meninggal, kau hanya menatapku pergi menjauh."

Sebuah suara tembakan menggema di area itu.

Sasuke telah menembakkan peluru pertamanya—peluru itu mendekam di dada kiri Itachi. Itachi menggenggam erat lengannya yang terluka, mendesis pelan karena terasa seperti dibakar.

"Itachi!" Naruto berlari ke depan.

"Jangan." geram Itachi, menoleh pada Naruto. "Tetap diam di tempatmu, Naruto." bahkan walaupun tangannya terluka, suara Itachi tetap dingin dan memaksa, walapun merasa panik, Naruto menghentikan gerakannya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke lagi. Dia menegapkan tubuhnya dan mulai bergerak maju lagi.

"Kau ragu-ragu lagi." Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, ujung pistol itu menyentuh dadanya sekarang. Sasuke menatap bengis pada Itachi, semakin mendekatkan pistolnya ke dada kakaknya.

"Aku tidak ragu-ragu." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, _Sasuke_." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Apapun yang telah terjadi, kau masih ragu-ragu. Kau mau tahu kenapa, adikku?"

Sasuke menggenggam pistolnya semakin erat. Dia tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Karena jauh di dalam hatimu, kau tidak ingin melakukan hal ini."

"…"

"Kau tidak sekejam itu. Kau tidak seperti aku, Sasuke. Kau masih anak kecil… takut untuk melepaskan."

Mendengar ucapan Itachi, kedua mata Sasuke melebar, tanpa sadar genggamannya pada pistol mulai mengendor.

Itachi melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kau tidak pernah bisa melepaskan apapun. Dalam hidupmu, kau hanya menyukai beberapa hal saja, _otouto_. Dan semakin sedikit hal yang kau sukai, semakin dalam kau menyayanginya, dan kau akan menjadi sangat protektif…

…Kau mencintai ibu lebih dari apapun. Kau sangat mencintainya sehingga kau tidak bisa melepaskannya. Walapun dia sangat menderita, kau tetap tidak bisa melepaskannya."

Sampai di sini, Itachi memeluk adiknya. Tanpa berkedip, dia segera memelintir siku Sasuke, menjatuhkan pistol yang dipegang oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menjatuhkan pistolnya ke lantai. Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Itachi mendendang perut Sasuke menggunakan lututnya, memaksanya untuk menunduk. Itachi menahan pundak adiknya. Sasuke menggeritkan giginya saat dia dipaksa untuk menunduk.

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku melakukannya, _otouto_." lanjut Itachi lagi. "Aku melepaskan_nya_. Aku tidak sanggup melihat Ibu menderita lebih lama lagi."

"…"

"Jika kau benar-benar mencintai seseorang, Sasuke, kau harus belajar untuk melepaskan mereka."

"Tidak…"

"Apa kau mencintai Naruto?"

Sasuke terdiam. Walaupun masih tetap waspada, ekspresi Itachi melembut. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya namun dia masih ingin mendengar adiknya yang berbicara sendiri. "Apakah kau mencintainya?" ulangnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya membalas menatapnya, tidak bergerak.

"Dia tidak cocok hidup di dunia kita, Sasuke. Tidak cocok di dunia_mu_. Kau tidak akan bisa melindunginya. Dia pasti menderita."

"…"

"Lepaskan dia, _otouto_…

…Biarkan _kami_ pergi." ucap Itachi.

Akhirnya, Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menatap tangannya yang dinodai oleh darah Itachi, warna darah merah gelap itu menyatu di kulit pucatnya.

_Biarkan kami pergi._

_Lepaskan dia._

Sasuke menutup matanya rapat-rapat, rahang mengeras dan gigi terkatup di balik mulutnya.

Karena melihat Sasuke tidak memberikan perhatian lagi, Itachi membalikkan badannya perlahan dan berjalan menuju helikopter. Dia tidak menyadari adiknya membuka matanya dan segera mengambil pistol di lantai. Dia hanya merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah saat melihat wajah ketakutan Naruto.

Sebelum Itachi bisa bereaksi, Naruto sudah berlari menuju ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya. Dia _milik_ku."

Sebuah warna oranye terlihat kabur dan suara tembakan yang sangat kuat menggema di area itu, mengagetkan burung-burung yang ada untuk terbang ke langit. Burung-burung itu memenuhi langit dengan cicitan ketakutan.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, brengsek, kau benar-benar tidak pernah tersenyum, ya?"<em>

"_Diam. Dan menjauh dari tempat tidurku."_

_Si pirang berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan malah merentangkan kedua kaki dan tangannya, menikmati betapa lembutnya kasur itu. "Aku masih belum mengerti. Kau memiliki semua benda-benda ini, dan kau masih terlihat kesepian, kenapa?"_

"_Aku tidak kesepian…" Sasuke memutar kursinya untuk menatap Naruto, bersiap untuk membantah semua ucapannya. Semua kalimatnya terhenti di tenggorokan ketika si pirang menghampirinya._

_Jari-jari kecoklatan meraba wajahnya, menyentuh kedua pipinya. "Ayo tersenyum, teme."_

_Sasuke menepis tangan itu. "Jangan sentuh aku."_

"_Aw. Sasuke kecil tidak suka disentuh." decak si pirang pelan. "Bagaimana kalau sebuah pelukan untuk anak yang kesepian ini? Bukan? Pasti ciuman!"_

"_Keluar dari kamarku, anak yatim piatu."_

_Si pirang tersenyum. Perlahan dia menghampiri si raven. Seakan-akan, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, dia memeluk tubuh kakaknya. "Tersenyumlah. Kau akan sangat diberkati, Sasuke. Kau sangat beruntung. Jangan pernah lupakan itu."_

_Dan si pirang melepaskan pelukannya. Dia memberikan dua jari tengah untuk Sasuke sebelum pergi keluar._

"_Tidur yang nyenyak, teme. Hati-hati dengan laba-laba." si pirang menatap Sasuke, tersenyum lebar. "Aku meletakkan laba-laba di bawah bantalmu."_

"_Bodoh kau! Kembali!"_

"_Oh aku juga menyayangimu, teme" si pirang buru-buru keluar dari kamar, tertawa selebar-lebarnya di lorong rumah._

* * *

><p>Sasuke menjatuhkan pistolnya, jari-jari gemetaran.<p>

"Naruto!"teriak Itachi, menggenggam pundaknya saat Naruto hampir jatuh ke belakang. Dia duduk, dan meletakkan Naruto dalam posisi berbaring

Naruto menatap langit, matanya tidak fokus. Dia tidak merasakan apapun, hanya dadanya terasa berat. Peluru itu pasti sudah menembus paru-parunya karena dia merasa seperti tenggelam di lautan darahnya sendiri, mulutnya penuh dengan cairan amis.

"Bertahanlah, Naruto." Itachi mencoba untuk menenangkannya, tetapi walaupun tidak terlihat khawatir, Naruto bisa merasakan ekspresi Itachi menjadi lebih gelap. Kalau ditebak dari air muka Itachi, _kelihatannya tidak bagus._

Naruto merasakan pergerakan di dekatnya. Dia membelokkan bola matanya ke samping dan mencoba untuk fokus.

'_Ah, Sasuke.'_

"Maafkan aku, _teme_." Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum, ucapannya tergagap. "Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Ssh." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat sekarang.

"Jangan tidur, Naruto. Tolong jangan tidur. Jangan tutup matamu." Naruto merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh lututnya dan satu lagi berada di punggungnya. Seseorang sedang mengangkatnya. "Kami akan membawamu ke Rumah Sakit."

Itachi mengisyaratkan pilot untuk segera membuka pintu kabin. Mereka semua masuk ke dalam.

"Tolong jangan tutup matamu."

"Pasti." napas Naruto tercekat, kedua matanya menutup.

"Naruto!" teriak Sasuke.

Salah satu pintu atap terbuka, beberapa angkatan bersenjata menghambur masuk ke dalam. Mereka terhenti ketika angin yang sangat kuat menerpa mereka.

Helikopter telah terbang di udara.

* * *

><p>My body is a cage<p>

That keep me from dancing

With the one I love.

…

I'm living in an age

Whose name I don't know

Though my fear keeps me moving

Still my heart beats so slow

…

Still my heart beats do slow

Still my heart beats so slow…

"My Body is a Cage" by Arcade Fire

* * *

><p>(TBC) Part 46

* * *

><p>Finally, saya selesai juga menerjemahkan fic ini. Benar-benar menguras kosa kata, saya selalu bingung menggunakan kata-kata apa yang tepat supaya bisa lebih mudah dimengerti. Tapi ternyata menemukan kata-kata yang tepat itu sangat sulit. Dan saya baru sadar, menjadi seorang penerjemah itu ternyata sangat berat ya. Perlu mempertimbangkan lagi apakah kalimat itu pasti dimengerti atau tidak. Tapi sesungguhnya, menjadi penerjemah itu sangat menantang dan menyenangkan.<p>

Sorry for the typo!

Yup! Review yang banyak! I would be so pleased (:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Break

RATED M for adult themes

* * *

><p>Chapter 5:Break<p>

* * *

><p>"Tekanan darah rendah. Keadaannya gawat. Aku butuh alat-alat!" teriak Tsunade.<p>

Sebuah troli yang berisi alat ACLS/ALS(1) segera didorong ke arah Tsunade. Alarm berbunyi, dan dia menatap monitor, alis tipis terangkat ketika dia mengenali pasien itu.

"Denyut nadi melemah. Temperatur menurun." ucap Tsunade lemah. Dia menatap sekilas pada orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, bola mata kecoklatan melebar ketika dia menyadari ada dua orang keluarga Uchiha yang berada sangat dekat dengan brankar. Tsunade terpaku ketika pandangannya tertuju pada anak laki-laki tertua Fugaku.

'_Itachi…? Kenapa dia…?_

Alarm berbunyi lagi.

"Keluarkan mereka dari ruangan ini. Siapkan _paddle defibrillator(2)_." perintah Tsunade, perhatiannya terpusat pada pasien.

"Tuan, tolong mundur ke belakang." ucap salah satu perawat, tangannya direntangkan saat dia mencoba untuk menghentikan kedua adik beradik Uchiha itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Tolong tunggu di sini."

Itachi berhenti, tetapi Sasuke tidak terpengaruh sama sekali.

"Tuan! Anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk masuk ke dalam. Tolong keluar." ucap perawat itu lagi sembari mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Keamanan!"

"Ruangan ini steril. Keluar, _bocah_, atau aku yang akan menendangmu keluar." geram Tsunade, suaranya masih terdengar tenang.

Geraman Tsunade masih tidak dipedulikan. Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya, mata tidak berkedip ketika dia menatap wajah pucat Naruto, tangannya tergenggam erat.

Alarm berbunyi lagi. Tsunade mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke.

"_Sialan_, denyut jantung berhenti. Keadaan gawat. _Paddle_."

Perawat operasi tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan _paddle_ _defibrillator_ dari tempatnya. Kemudian memberikannya pada Tsunade.

Tsunade segera meletakkan kedua _paddle_ itu ke dada Naruto.

"_Charging. Clear_."

Lampu _defibrillator_ berkedip dan menghasilkan sentakan, mengejutkan pasien untuk kembali hidup. Namun tidak ada respon. Tsunade mencoba lagi. Genggamannya pada kedua paddle mengerat ketika dia mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

"_Charging. Clear."_

Sentakan lagi. Tubuh Naruto tersentak sedikit, kemudian jatuh lagi di atas matras brankar. Gelombang denyut jantung tetap datar dan tidak berubah.

"_Charging." _ucap Tsunade, hampir putus asa. Dia tahu jika mencoba lagi pasti hasilnya masih tetap sama. "_Clear."_

Di belakang, semua orang menatap monitor _defibrillator_ tanpa berkedip sama sekali, berharap garis datar pada layar berubah.

_Tidak ada. _Tidak ada perubahan.

"Sialan, Naruto."

Tsunade melempar kedua _paddle_ ke samping. Dia meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Naruto, kedua tangan terkunci satu sama lain dan membentuk sebuah genggaman. Tsunade meletakkan telapak tangannya ke arah _sternum_(3) Naruto, dia menarik napas panjang kemudian mulai menekan ke bawah, ke atas dan ke bawah lagi. Tsunade terus mengulangi kompresi(4) dada dengan sangat cepat. Beberapa detik berlalu dan dia tidak peduli lagi untuk menghitung jumlah kompresi dada yang telah dilakukannya, namun dia masih tidak berhenti.

"Ayolah, _bocah_." bisik Tsunade. "Ayolah…"

_Bernapas._

"Kau bisa melakukannya."

"…"

"Dokter…" ucap salah satu perawat. "Tolong hentikan. Dia sudah…"

"…"

"Dokter."

Tsunade membeku, terdiam. Jari-jarinya gemetaran, kedua lututnya melemah. Dia berkedip beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya. Dengan perlahan, dia melepaskan kedua tangannya dari tubuh Naruto. Kemudian menatap layar _defibrillator_ lagi.

'_Masih tidak ada perubahan.'_

"Tidak ada gelombang denyut jantung."

Tsunade menelan air ludahnya. Terasa seperti ada batu keras di tenggorokannya. Dia menutup kedua matanya, dan menarik napas pelan.

"Pasien… meninggal pukul 2:04 pm."

"…"

Semua orang tetap berdiri dalam diam, ucapan Tsunade barusan menggantung di udara. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah suara '_beep'_ panjang dari _defibrillator_.

* * *

><p><em>Pertama kali Sasuke melihat anak kecil itu, dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Tidak ada simpati, kedua bola matanya menelanjangi sosok anak kecil malang yang terbaring di hadapannya.<em>

_Uchiha muda itu tahu dia seharusnya merasakan sesuatu. Rasa empati mungkin cukup, tetapi hatinya sama sekali tidak mengizinkan. Dia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Rasanya seperti ada batu yang menutupi hatinya. Benar-benar tidak ada perasaan. Hatinya sudah membeku._

_Dingin-dingin-dingin._

_Dia mempunyai hati yang sangat kejam. Keras. Tidak bisa digoyahkan. Uchiha Sasuke beranggapan bahwa hatinya tidak akan pernah hancur._

_Salah satu tangan pucat bergerak di atas tubuh anak kecil itu, ingin menyentuh kulit kecoklatan itu, tetapi kulit mereka berdua tidak pernah bersentuhan. _

_Jari-jari pucat, dan panjang meraba lengan yang terbalut perban, ada rasa tertarik di matanya yang gelap._

_Sasuke ingat apa yang Kakashi katakan, ingat setiap ucapan dan ekspresi wajah Ayahnya. Dia sungguh mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi di sini._

"_Kasihan." bisiknya. Akan tetapi, bisikan itu adalah kalimat tanpa arti. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa kasihan di kedua matanya._

_Menyadari kalung kristal yang berada di leher anak itu, Sasuke menyentuh permata itu di antara jari-jarinya, perlahan ibu jarinya mengelus permukaan lembut permata itu. Indah. 'Peninggalan dari orangtuanya?' pikir Sasuke. Seorang anak pelacur mempunyai kalung permata seindah ini, Sasuke tersenyum. "Sungguh kasihan."_

_Lamunannya terhentak ketika anak kecil itu menggumamkan sesuatu._

"_Kakak… Itachi-nii…"_

"…_!"_

_Sasuke tertegun. Dia menatap anak kecil itu tidak percaya._

_Kemudian, bahunya bergetar, giginya terkatup rapat, sekujur tubuhnya terasa dingin. Dan jantung dinginnya yang hampir tidak berdetak untuk waktu yang sangat panjang, kembali berdetak. Berdetak dengan sangat cepat di dadanya. Berdetak dipenuhi dengan kebencian._

_Sasuke mendengar teriakan di belakangnya, namun tidak diacuhkannya. Dia memegang kalung milik anak itu, menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat… dan menariknya dengan kasar._

_Dan dia bersumpah._

"_Aku bersumpah… aku bersumpah, aku akan menemukanmu lagi." Kedua matanya memanas, penuh dengan kebencian._

"_Kau akan memberitahuku di mana kakakku berada, aku akan memastikan hal itu."_

_Kemudian, dia pergi, kalung permata itu digenggamnya sangat erat sampai tangannya berdarah._

_Yang awalnya bermula dengan rasa tertarik, berakhir dengan obsesi yang tidak akan pernah ada habisnya._

_._

_._

_Dua tahun._

_Selama dua tahun. Uchiha Sasuke telah melakukan cara apapun untuk melacak anak kecil itu. Tetapi usahanya sama sekali sia-sia. Setelah kejadian di hotel itu, dia sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu dengan anak itu lagi, atau mendengar sedikit pun tentangnya di berita. Dia masih belum mengerti bahwa semua ini adalah karena manipulasi licik Danzo. Di bawah perintah sang wakil menteri, keberadaan anak itu akan tetap tersembunyi._

_Bagaimanapun juga, takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua. Hari itu adalah kedua kalinya dia menatap anak itu. Benar-benar suatu kebetulan, yang sama sekali tidak pernah disangka-sangka oleh Sasuke._

_Anak itu berusaha untuk merampoknya._

_Seketika pandangan mereka berdua beradu, Sasuke segera mengenali anak itu. Anak berambut pirang itu bertambah tinggi, menampakkan bahwa dia bukan seorang anak kecil lagi. Mata gelap Sasuke menatap goresan luka yang berada di pipi anak itu, mengingatkannya pada kain kassa yang pernah menutupi luka itu dua tahun lalu._

"_Lepaskan aku, sialan." teriak anak berambut pirang itu. Sasuke merasakan sebuah tendangan di tulang keringnya, namun tidak terasa sakit sama sekali._

_Sasuke menggenggam lengan anak itu sekuat-kuatnya. Lengan anak itu terasa sangat kurus di dalam genggamannya. Dia bisa saja mematahkannya dengan mudah. Anak itu terus berteriak dan Sasuke tetap diam di tempat, sambil berpikir cara yang tepat untuk membungkam mulut anak itu._

_Sasuke mengulurkan tinjunya pada wajah anak itu. Buku jarinya berdenyut pelan ketika dia menarik tangannya. Ada suara retak pelan. Pasti rahang anak itu retak._

_Tetapi dia tidak peduli._

_Sasuke menatap dingin ketika anak itu bangkit berdiri di trotoar jalan, tangannya meraba bibirnya yang berdarah. Anak itu mengernyit saat jarinya tanpa sengaja menyentuh rahangnya. Sasuke menyangka bahwa anak itu akan menunjukkan rasa takut. Rasa terintimidasi mungkin, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada._

_Anak berambut pirang itu menatap matanya, giginya terkatup rapat penuh rasa marah. Teriakan kembali keluar dari mulut anak itu, bersamaan dengan darah._

_Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke merasakan darahnya mendidih. Tetapi kali ini bukan karena kebencian atau kesal. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas, otot-otot mengeras penuh antisipasi, tubuhnya bergetar. Perasaan ini, membuatnya terdiam._

_Mereka berdua berkelahi._

_Dan saat itu juga, Sasuke merasa… hidup._

_._

_._

_Orang bilang, kesempatan ketiga adalah keberuntungan._

_Untuk ketiga kalinya, Sasuke bertemu dengan anak itu lagi, tetapi kali ini, bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Sasuke benar-benar berencana untuk menemukan anak itu lagi. Sepertinya si bodoh itu sudah meniggalkan Center(5). 'Kabur' mungkin adalah kata yang tepat._

_Sasuke tidak terima hal itu. Beraninya si bodoh itu menghinanya._

_Sasuke menjumpai anak pirang itu sedang duduk di samping antrian orang-orang yang sedang menunggu makanan gratis. Antrian amal itu begitu panjang, hampir menutupi anak itu dari pandangan._

_Anak berambut pirang itu segera memelototkan matanya padanya, mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk pergi menjauh. Jelas sekali bahwa keberadaan Sasuke sangat tidak diinginkan. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Bagaimanapun juga, dia tidak melewatkan bekas luka di pergelangan tangan anak itu dan pandangan kabur di kedua bola matanya. Anak itu sepertinya sedang dalam kondisi 'high'(6)._

—_makhluk rendahan. Tatapan penuh jijik sekejap saja segera berada di kedua mata Sasuke. Bahkan saat ini, dia masih tidak merasa kasihan pada anak itu. Anak itu adalah seseorang yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang, bahkan melakukan hal yang paling menjijikkan di dunia ini. Sasuke membencinya, benci keberanian anak itu, benci keberadaan anak itu. Bahkan Sasuke berharap agar anak itu tetap menderita._

_Dengan suara yang datar, Sasuke menjelaskan, menyarankan agar anak itu kembali ke penampungan, tetapi kata-katanya sama sekali tidak didengarkan. Anak pirang itu tidak akan mendengarkan apapun. Sebaliknya, Sasuke malah menerima hembusan asap rokok di wajahnya dan muntahan di sepatunya. Dia juga kehilangan mantel kesukaannya._

_Tetapi semua itu tidak masalah._

_Malam itu, Sasuke membakar rumah anak yatim piatu itu._

_Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa puas yang memenuhinya saat dia melihat tiang-tiang rumah anak yatim piatu itu hancur satu per satu. Dia menatap semburan api yang berdansa di udara dan abu hitam yang memenuhi tanah bersalju, senyuman terpaut di bibirnya. Kali ini Sasuke merasakan betapa nikmatnya pembalasan dendam dan dia menyukainya—tahu bahwa mulai sekarang dia pasti akan meminta lebih dari ini._

"_Kenapa… kenapa…?" gumam anak itu di balik hisakan tangis._

_Beberapa saat, Sasuke hanya terdiam. Baru pertama kalinya dia melihat anak yatim piatu itu menangis di hadapannya._

_Dada Sasuke terasa berat saat dia melihat anak itu, dan walaupun dia terus beranggapan bahwa ini adalah hal yang lumrah, namun senyuman sinis di bibirnya sama sekali menghilang._

_Sasuke menyesali mimik wajahnya barusan. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal itu._

_Karena saat itu juga… dia mulai mempunyai rasa._

"_Sialan kau." maki Sasuke di dalam hatinya, rasa benci mulai muncul lagi._

—_kubur rasa ini_

_Kubur._

_Dan dia melakukannya._

_Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan tanpa berbalik ke belakang lagi, dia berjalan menjauh, pengawalnya mengikuti dari belakang, meninggalkan anak yatim piatu itu sendirian dan menggigil._

* * *

><p><em>Masih saja, hatinya menolak untuk merasakan sesuatu. Hatinya begitu sempurna. Keras dan tidak bisa digoyahkan.<em>

_Uchiha Sasuke berpikir bahwa hatinya tidak akan pernah terluka._

* * *

><p><em>Mereka bertemu lagi untuk yang keempat kalinya.<em>

_Seketika pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, anak pirang itu segera menghambar Sasuke. Bola mata Sasuke melebar sedikit. Dia yakin bahwa anak itu pasti akan merasa takut padanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Tetapi, sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut di mata anak itu._

"_Kau… sialan kau…!" pengawal Sasuke segara membentuk barisan di depan Sasuke, menghentikan anak itu dari gerakannya, tetapi hal itu tidak menghentikan keinginan anak itu untuk melempar tinjunya di wajah Sasuke._

_Dua jari tengah terangkat di udara. "Dasar kau, anak sialan." Teriak si pirang, tidak peduli jika suara melengkingnya teredam di udara._

_Para pengawal kelihatan terkejut. Sepertinya anak yatim itu masih belum mau menyarah. Pentingkah melawan? Sang Uchiha telah merebut semua yang dimiliki oleh anak itu._

"_Terlalu takut untuk melawanku, huh? Selalu bersama dengan para pengawal, ya 'kan, anak mama?"_

_Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ejekan itu dan membalas ucapan anak itu._

"_Beritahu padaku, anak yatim piatu. Di mana tempatmu berteduh sekarang?"_

_Anak berambut pirang itu terdiam. Dia menggeritkan giginya dan membuang muka._

_Sasuke tersenyum sinis dan berjalan mendekat ke arah anak itu._

"_Aku penasaran. Di mana?"_

"…"

_Tangan pucat terulur dan menggenggam rahang anak berambut pirang itu, memaksa anak itu untuk menatap matanya. "Jadi aku bisa membakar tempat itu juga."_

"_Sialan kau." geram anak itu._

_Genggaman tangan Sasuke di rahang anak itu semakin mengeras, kuku-kuku jarinya menusuk kulit kecoklatan. "Aku pastikan, bukan hanya hal itu saja yang bisa dan akan kulakukan. Kau tidak akan bisa melampauiku."_

"_Lepaskan aku, kau…"_

"_Berhenti berontak atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu."_

_Anak berambut pirang itu membeku, kedua matanya melebar. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, akhirnya Sasuke melihat kilatan ketakutan di mata anak itu. Kilatan itu tidak berlangsung lama saat anak itu mulai memberontak lagi, beberapa kalimat makian keluar dari mulutnya._

_Rahang Sasuke terkatup rapat—wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal. Dia melepaskan genggamannya di rahang anak itu sebelum akhirnya menampar wajah anak itu dengan begitu keras._

_Anak berambut pirang itu menggumam kesakitan. Tetesan darah mengalir dari bibirnya. Dia menyeka darahnya dengan tangan gemetar._

"_Bawa dia ke dalam mobil."_

_Para pengawal membawa anak itu ke dalam mobil secara paksa, namun dia sama sekali tidak memberontak. Dia hanya diam dan menatap kasar pada Sasuke dengan penuh kemarahan. Dan Sasuke, hanya bisa menahan dirinya, kemudian balas memelototi anak itu._

_Dua jiwa yang penuh dengan kesedihan tak terhingga menatap satu sama lain, tidak berkedip sama sekali. Sebuah ikatan terbentuk._

_Tidak ada satu pun yang menyadari bahwa kali ini merupakan awal dari hubungan yang bisa menyembuhkan… sekaligus menghancurkan mereka berdua._

_._

_._

"_Mulai dari sekarang, kau adalah seorang Uchiha. Kau bagian dari keluarga ini." ucap Sasuke, berhenti sejenak dan menatap wajah anak yatim piatu itu. "Yang artinya kita berdua adalah kakak adik." lanjutnya lagi._

_Anak berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak menanggapi, tetapi dia menatap Sasuke dengan mata melebar, tidak percaya._

_Sasuke menunjukkan sebuah map pada anak itu. "Aku ragu kalau kau bisa mengerti semua ini, tetapi asal kau tahu, ini adalah surat-surat adopsi milikmu. Kau akan tinggal di sini sekarang."_

"… _Apa kau mengerti?" _

"_Aku..." ucap anak itu, tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. "Tunggu. Sebentar. Apa… yang baru saja kau katakan? Aku apa?" tanyanya._

"_Bodoh." ucap Sasuke kesal. Dia paling tidak suka mengulangi perkataannya. Dia mengambil map itu, dan melemparkannya pada anak berambut pirang itu. "Baca saja isi dari surat-surat itu dan keluar dari ruanganku sekarang."_

_Anak itu memegang map itu di tangannya. Membuka map itu dengan hati-hati dan perlahan-lahan, seakan-akan map itu adalah benda berharga. Matanya melihat surat-surat itu sebelum akhirnya menatap Sasuke lagi._

"_Aku…" anak itu menelan ludahnya. Wajahnya memerah. "Aku tidak bisa… membaca."_

_Sasuke menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang menulis._

"_Aku, uh… Tidak ada satupun orang di panti asuhan yang mengajariku cara membaca. Tapi aku bisa menghitung."_

_Uchiha muda itu mendongak ke atas. Kepala anak yatim piatu itu tertunduk ke bawah, satu tangan menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup._

"_Tapi aku tidak… aku tidak bisa membaca. Heh, bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengeja namaku. Tapi aku tahu kalau namaku itu keren." ucap anak itu sambil tertawa._

"…"

_Anak berambut pirang itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap mata Sasuke. "Jadi, jelaskan saja padaku. Kau tidak akan terluka hanya karena berbicara. Aku yakin pasti aku mengerti."_

_Sasuke meletakkan pulpennya, rasa kesalnya tiba-tiba menghilang. Dia bangkit berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah anak itu. Anak berambut pirang itu menegang, tidak tahu apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke._

_Sasuke menarik map dari genggaman tangan anak itu. Dia membuka halaman pertama dan menunjukkannya di depan anak itu. Dengan jarinya, dia meraba tulisan nama anak itu._

"_Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto." ucap Sasuke perlahan, dengan nada suara yang lebuh lembut, lebih rendah dari sebelumnya._

_Anak itu menatap penuh pesona. Kedua matanya mengikuti pergerakan jari Sasuke saat Sasuke mengulangi menyebutkan namanya lagi._

"_Tulisan namamu berbentuk seperti ini. Ingat baik-baik."_

"_Oh…" anak itu menggenggam erat map itu lagi, pandangannya tertuju pada huruf tebal yang bertuliskan namanya._

_Sasuke mulai menjelaskan tentang nama panggilan dan dua marga yang mengikuti di belakang nama anak itu, dan anak itu mendengar dengan penuh perhatian. Rasa benci di antara mereka berdua hampir tidak terlihat._

_Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, anak berambut pirang itu bicara lagi._

"_Jadi… sekarang aku punya keluarga? Dan kau adalah kakakku?"_

"_Iya. Aku kakakmu dan Uchiha Fugaku adalah Ayahmu." Sasuke berbalik dan kembali ke tempat duduknya._

"_Aku tidak percaya. Aku punya keluarga." Anak yatim itu mengulangi ucapannya lagi, "Aku punya… keluarga."_

"_Sasuke!"_

"_Tch. Apa?"_

_Naruto tersenyum lebar, kedua bola mata birunya terlihat lebih bersinar dan hidup dibandingkan sebelumnya. Dia memeluk erat map itu di dadanya, seakan-akan map itu adalah hadiah terindah untuknya di dunia ini._

"_Aku punya keluarga."_

"…"

_Sasuke terdiam. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat Naruto tersenyum—benar-benar tersenyum. Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang paling indah dan tulus yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Naruto terlihat sangat bahagia._

'_Aku punya keluarga.'_

_Saat itu juga, Sasuke merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam tubuhnya, hatinya terasa hangat._

_Rasa ini sangat tidak biasa._

'_Tidak…'_

'_Kubur.'_

'_Kubur.'_

'_Kubur dalam-dalam.'_

_Tagannya terkepal. Sasuke tidak bisa menerima Naruto. Tidak akan pernah. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto._

"_Jika kau sudah selasai, keluar dari sini." Ucapnya kasar. _

_Sasuke menyadari ada rasa kecewa di wajah Naruto, namun dia tidak peduli sama sekali._

_Setelah beberapa detik, suara teriakan "Baiklah, dasar brengsek berhati dingin." terdengar. Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya dan keluar dari ruangan Sasuke dengan suara berisik, makian diucapkannya sepanjang jalan._

_Ketika Naruto akhirnya keluar, Sasuke menggenggam erat pulpennya, mematahkannya menjadi dua. Dia membuang patahannya ke samping dengan geram._

_Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di tempat duduknya dan menutup matanya menggunakan tangan._

"_Sialan…_

…_Sialan kau, Uzumaki."_

_Aku membencimu._

_._

_._

_Dengan tinta merah menyala. Nama Naruto tertulis di seluruh dinding putih mansion dengan menggunakan tinta merah—tergores di setiap lorong, setiap pintu dan jendela kaca di kediaman Uchiha. Tidak ada satupun dari bagian mansion tersisa sama sekali._

_Dengan tulisan tebal berwarna merah, beginilah cara Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pasa semua orang yang tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun._

_Naruto tersenyum lebar melihat hasil karyanya, kemudian menyeka wajahnya dengan tangan penuh tinta._

_Seluruh pembantu terlihat kaget. Para pengawal terlihat tertarik._

_Uchiha Fugaku tersentak melihat perubahan drastis yang terjadi di mansionnya. Sudah malam dan dia sangat lelah. Fugaku baru saja datang dari konferensi yang melelahkan yang diadakan di China. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan pulang ke mansion dalam keadaan seperti ini._

_Secepatnya, dia memanggil anak angkatnya ke dalam ruang kerjanya, mengerutkan wajah saat dia melihat betapa lusuhnya penampilan anak angkatnya itu._

_Naruto terlihat baru bangun tidur dan masih ada bekas tinta yang tersisa di tubuhnya._

"_Jelaskan." Ucap kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, walaupun dia yakin bahwa alasan apapun tidak akan bisa lagi menyelamatkan anak yatim piatu itu kali ini. Kejadian ini, terlalu parah, kali ini kelakuan anak angkatnya itu terlalu serius, bahkan anak angkatnya itu belum ada seminggu tinggal di mansionnya._

_Seperti yang diperkirakan, anak berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar, menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menunduk malu. "Jadi Ayah, begini…"_

_Rasa kaget saat anak angkatnya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ayah' tampak di wajah Fugaku. Walaupun dia tidak melarang, masih saja ada rasa tidak nyaman saat anak angkatnya itu memanggilnya seperti itu._

"_Aku pikir Ayah masih belum pulang…_

…_Aku berencana untuk membersihkan kekacuan ini sebelum kau pulang, tapi—haha—ternyata sekarang kau sudah pulang. Jangan khawatir, tinta itu mudah dibersihkan. Coretan-coretan itu pasti akan segera bersih, aku janji."_

_Anak berambut pirang itu menatap Fugaku lagi, kedua tangan direntangkan. "Dan oh, selamat datang kembali Ayah! Bagaimana perjalanannya?"_

'_Ayah.'_

_Fugaku menarik napas panjang, kerutan di wajanya sudah menghilang. Alasan anak angkatnya sangat tidak masuk akal, penampilannya juga begitu lusuh, mansionnya terlihat kacau balau, tetapi entah karena alasan apa, Fugaku sama sekali tidak bisa marah._

_Anak berambut pirang itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celananya. Selembar kertas. Dia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan meletakkan kertas itu di meja kerja Ayahnya._

"_Aku juga menulis namamu, Ayah. Namamu dan Sasuke. Aku pikir tulisanku sudah semakin rapi." jari kecoklatan meraba bagian tengah kertas. "Yang ini adalah namamu, ya 'kan? Aku pikir namamu yang kutulis dengan rapi. Bentuk dan garisnya juga rapi. Si brengsek itu bilang padaku, eh, maksudku Sasuke bilang padaku kalau aku tidak boleh menggenggam pulpen terlalu erat. Sepertinya dia benar."_

_Anak itu tersenyum lebar pada Fugaku._

_Dan, anehnya, Fugaku membalas senyuman anak angkatnya itu. Walaupun dia hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis dan jarang, namun rasa hangat yang terasa di dadanya sudah lebih dari cukup._

"_Anak." Ucapnya, menepuk lembut kepala anak angkatnya, senyuman kecil masih berada di bibirnya._

"_Anakku…"_

_._

_._

_Sasuke mengerutkan wajahnya saat dia menatap omong kosong yang tertulis di dinding mansion. Tulisan itu merusak keindahan mansion. Bahkan pintu kamarnya juga tidak lepas dari coretan. Sasuke menggeritkan giginya marah. 'Anak yatim piatu kurang ajar.'_

"_Bodoh, bersihkan coretan ini segera." Geram Sasuke._

"_Yeah, pasti. Berhenti mengeluh." Gumam Naruto, tersenyum lebar ketika dia menghampiri kakaknya._

"_Tapi lihat ini dulu." Naruto menunjukkan selembar kertas pada Sasuke. "Lihat? Aku sudah menuliskan nama lengkapmu, brengsek. Ini namamu, nama Ayah, dan yang satu ini namaku. Lumayan bagus, 'kan?" Naruto menaikkan alisnya gembira. "Lebih, lebih bagus dari yang kemarin. Tulisanku semakin bagus."_

_Sasuke menatap sekilas kertas itu, dan menggumamkan 'hn' sebelum akhirnya dia bergerak menuju meja kerjanya._

"_Apa? Hanya itu?"_

"…"

"_Hey, jangan abaikan aku, brengsek. Ayolah, katakan padaku apa yang salah dengan tulisanku? Apakah bentuknya terlalu panjang? Bagaimana garisnya? Apakah gaya tulisanku harus diubah?"_

_Sasuke menggenggam erat pulpennya. Masih pagi dan inilah yang percakapan yang harus ditanggapinya. Marah, Sasuke menatap tajam wajah Naruto. "Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengajarimu, bodoh. Belajar di tempat lain."_

"_Tapi…"_

"_Keluar."_

"_Sasuke—"_

"_Aku bilang keluar." Sasuke menatap tajam wajah Naruto lagi. "Dan bersihkan coretan yang kau buat."_

"…"

_Naruto membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan kecewa atas ucapan Sasuke barusan._

_Tiba-tiba, ruangan itu terasa mengecil._

_Bukan… tetapi dialah yang terasa mengecil._

_Naruto meremukkan kertas itu di genggamannya._

"_Baiklah." Ucap Naruto, suaranya rendah. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu._

_Tetapi sebelum dia keluar, dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke._

"_Kau tahu, brengsek, jangan karena kau begitu pintar, lalu kau merasa punya hak untuk meremehkan orang lain, atau beranggapan kalau kau pasti lebih baik. Karena kau tahu, kau juga tidak sempurna. Kau sama sekali tidak sempurna. Kau hanyalah orang brengsek jahat sama seperti yang lain."_

_Kemudian, Naruto melempar gumpalan kertas itu. Dia memelototi Sasuke terakhir kalinya sebelum dia keluar dari ruangan itu, suara langkah kaki bergema di lorong mansion._

_Sasuke mentap pintu, kemudian gumpalan kertas di lantai._

'…_Menyedihkan.'_

_Dan tidak tahu mengapa, Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju gumpalan kertas itu. Dia memungutnya dan perlahan membuka kertas itu._

_Seperti dugaannya, Sasuke melihat nama Ayahnya, namanya, dan nama anak yatim piatu itu. Nama mereka semua ditulis berulang-ulang samping ke bagian ujung kertas. Bentuk tulisannya juga memang semakin rapi di bagian baris terakhir. Huruf-hurufnya hampir terbentuk sempurna di bagian akhir._

_Sasuke membalikkan kertas itu._

_Kedua matanya melebar._

_Namanya— "Uchiha Sasuke"_

—_ditulis berulang dan ulang hampir di semua bagian ketas. Hampir tidak ada ruang yang tersisa di kertas itu selain namanya._

_Terpaku, mata Sasuke mengarah ke bawah._

_Ada tiga kata yang ditulis dengan ukuran kecil. Huruf-huruf itu ditulis tidak sempurna, menggunakan huruf hiragana yang sulit dibaca, tetapi entah kenapa Sasuke masih bisa membacanya._

"_Kakak. Terima kasih."_

_Sasuke berusaha menelan ludahnya, tetapi tidak bisa. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Ada sesuatu yang bergetar di tubuhnya. Sasuke menutup matanya, memaksa agar perasaan itu pergi menjauh._

_Sasuke segera meremukkan kertas di tangaannya dan membuangnya._

_._

_._

_Mulai dari hari itu, semuanya terasa berbeda._

_Naruto, yang selalu membuat Sasuke kesal, memutuskan untuk menjadi yang terbaik—memaksakan diri untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya, baik secara mental maupun fisik, agar bisa melampaui Sasuke._

_Selama beberapa bulan, anak yatim piatu itu menenggelamkan dirinya dengan buku-buku, diajari oleh Iruka, pelajaran yang melelahkan, serta dukungan dan kawalan dari Kakashi. Mereka berdua mengajarinya banyak hal. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama hingga akhirnya Naruto bisa membaca, menulis dan berhitung. Dia mempelajari banyak hal dan merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya._

_Dia mungkin bukan murid yang sempurna. Selalu ceroboh dan bolos hampir setiap waktu. Dia memang mempunyai waktu yang sangat sulit, tetapi di balik kekurangan dan kegagalannya, dia selalu tekun. Dia berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga._

_Hanya untuk satu alasan._

_Diterima._

_Dia tahu ini perjalanan panjang. Semumur hidupnya, dia bekerja begitu giat agar bisa diterima oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Dan walaupun usahanya sia-sia, dia tidak pernah putus asa._

_Dia percaya bahwa dengan melampaui Sasuke, adalah satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Sasuke mengakui dirinya, atau paling tidak, memperlakukannya seperti mahkluk hidup._

_Dan, mereka berdua adalah musuh yang berawal dari janji._

"_Aku lebih baik darimu, Sasuke dan aku akan membuktikannya jika itu memang hal terakhir yang harus kulakukan," ucap Naruto ketika dia diabaikan lagi. "Aku berjanji. Aku bersumpah…"_

"_Kau banyak omong, anak yatim piatu. Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyentuhku," ucap Sasuke dan memberikan isyarat pada Naruto untuk bertarung dengannya._

"_Oh yeah? Mau bertaruh, tuan putri?" geram Naruto._

"_Hn."_

_Seperti biasanya, Narutolah yang pertama kali menyerang, tinju dilayangkan dan berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil berlari._

_Dan seperti biasanya juga, darahnya yang akan mengalir di halaman berumput. Darah merah menyala akan menodai rumput hijau di bawah, dan sialan, rasanya sakit sekali. Terasa sakit sekali._

_Seharusnya dia mengerti. Di setiap perkelahian mereka berdua, Sasuke tidak pernah kalah. Sekalipun tidak._

_Setiap perkelahian akan berakhir dengan tubuhnya terbaring di tanah, kelelahan. Beberapa detik sebelum Naruto tidak sadarkan diri, dia akan merasakan tubuh Sasuke berada di atas tubuhnya, menatap, menunggu. Kemudian, tanpa bicara sepatah katapun, Sasuke pergi begitu saja._

_Kakashi yang akan selalu ada di sampingnya saat dia sadarkan diri nanti; handuk dan alat pertolongan pertama ada di dekatnya. Dia tahu Kakashi pasti sedang mengerutkan wajahnya di balik masker itu. Dia bisa merasakannya._

"_Kau berusaha terlalu keras, Naruto." Ucap Kakashi suatu hari, nada suaranya sedih._

"…_Heh, aku tahu." Naruto menelan darah yang ada di lidahnya, bibir bergetar membentuk senyuman. Tubuhnya terdiam untuk beberapa saat, bola mata birunya memandang langit penuh kerinduan._

"_Aku tahu." Ulangnya, suaranya tidak gembira seperti biasanya. "…Tapi pilihan apa yang kupunya, Kakashi-san, jika aku tidak berusaha terlalu keras…?"_

_Dan seperti biasanya juga, Naruto akan mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan sebuah senyuman, walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan dia ditolak lagi._

_Besok dia akan mencoba lagi, ucapnya berkali-kali pada dirinya._

_Lagi dan lagi, dia selalu gagal._

* * *

><p><em>Karena hatinya dibentuk begitu sempurna—<em>

_Semua orang menyangka bahwa hatinya tidak akan pernah, pernah terluka._

* * *

><p>"<em>Maafkan aku, teme." Ucap Naruto, mulutnya dipenuhi darah. "…Aku belum mengucapkan selamat tinggal…"<em>

"_Shh…" Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat. Tangan yang lain menekan dada Naruto, menahan lukanya agar darah tidak terlalu banyak keluar. "Jangan bicara. Jangan bicara lagi. Jangan tutup matamu, Naruto."_

'_Jangan pernah. Jangan pernah tutup matamu.'_

"_Bertahanlah, Naruto… bodoh. Jangan tidur."_

"…_Pasti breng…sek." Ucap Naruto, tersenyum kecil, dan matanya mulai menutup._

"_Naruto!" Sasuke memegang rahang Naruto erat, jari-jari menekan wajah pucatnya. "Naruto—! Sialan, kubilang…"_

_Suara Sasuke teredam oleh baling-baling yang berputar dengan cepat. Tetapi, dia masih tidak berhenti meneriakkan nama Naruto._

* * *

><p>—kemudian, hati yang dibentuk begitu sempurna itu mulai retak.<p>

* * *

><p>"Pasien… meninggal pukul 2:04 pm."<p>

Semua orang berhenti bergerak. Waktu seperti lambat berputar; suara datar panjang dari _defribillator_ terdengar begitu jauh.

Tatapan para perawat tertuju pada Tsunade, menunggu perintah terakhir. Tetapi Tsunade tidak bicara apapun. Dia masih terdiam melihat layar _defibrillator_.

Kemudian, tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar, mereka mendengar sebuah teriakan, meneriakkan nama seseorang. Sebelum mereka bisa bereaksi, Uchiha Sasuke sudah berada di samping brankar, kedua tangan yang saling menumpu menekan dengan kasar—dengan kalut—di dada Naruto.

Suara_ thump-thump_ terdengar saat tangan itu menekan dada Naruto, bahkan membisukan suara bising _defibrillator_.

Terpaku, para tenaga kesehatan hanya bisa menatap Sasuke, mata membesar dan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun. Salah satu perawat akhirnya sadar dan bergerak ke arah telepon ruangan, sebelum akhirnya dia membuat sebuah panggilan.

"Keamanan. Ada kekacauan di ruangan UGD, lantai ke lima…" hampir saja dia menjatuhkan gagang telepon itu saat teriakan kembali menggema di ruangan.

Lagi, sebuah nama diteriakkan, kali ini penuh kemarahan. Putus asa. Suara itu terdengar begitu penuh putus asa; tetapi kompresi dada masih tidak berhenti; kalimat terus-menerus diucapkan.

"Bangun. Sialan kau, Uzumaki. Bangun…

…Naruto!"

Lagi dan lagi, nama itu terus diteriakkan, kompresi dada terus dilakukan. Hal itu berlangsung lama sampai suara teriakan terhenti dan berubah menjadi begitu pelan; sampai suara itu berubah menjadi bisikan; dan sampai gerakan kompresi dada akhirnya melemah.

Kelelahan, Sasuke berhenti bergerak.

"Naruto…" ucap Sasuke pelan. Tangannya mulai terasa sakit; suaranya menjadi serak.

"Anak bodoh. Bangun." Desis Sasuke, giginya terkatup rapat. Suaranya terdengar bergetar. Rasa marah. Sedih. Tidak berdaya. Dan sebagian besar, sebagian besar adalah…

/Rasa takut/

Kedua mata Sasuke memanas. Ada rasa asin di lidahnya.

"Bodoh." Ulangnya lagi, tangannya memegang bahu adiknya. "Bangun. Buka matamu, Naruto. Ayolah, bodoh."

Hidup.

"Hidup. Bernapas. Jangan…"

—_jangan mati. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Jangan pernah lakukan itu._

"Naruto… _Kumohon._"

"…"

/Maafkan aku/

Sedikit demi sedikit, wajah Sasuke menunduk hingga dahinya bersandar di dada Naruto. Tidak ada degupan jantung di sana; bau anyir darah memenuhi indera penciumannya saat dia berusaha untuk menghirup bau tubuh Naruto, saat dia berusaha menahan agar tubuh itu tetap hidup.

_Hatinya mulai retak lagi. Saat itu juga, dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara hatinya yang retak._

Sasuke menutup matanya.

"…"

Pintu ruangan UGD terbuka lebar. Beberapa pria berseragam masuk ke dalam dan mengunci bahu serta siku Sasuke, memaksanya untuk mundur ke belakang, menjauh dari brankar. Sasuke sama sekali tidak melawan. Dia tetap diam; kepala tertunduk, rambut hitam menutupi wajahnya.

"…!"

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

"Ada… ada gelombang denyut jantung." Ucap salah seorang perawat.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan menatap layar _defibrillator_. Para perawat terlihat laget. _Tidak mungkin_. Bahkan Tsunade masih terlihat kaget selama beberapa detik… sebelum akhirnya dia tersadar dan segera melakukan tindakan.

Tetapi yang pertama—

"Keluarkan dia dari ruangan ini." Perintah Tsunade pada para penjaga keamanan sambil memelototi Sasuke, tidak melewatkan ekspresi tidak percaya di wajah sang Uchiha. Mata melebar, mulut terbuka, Sasuke terlihat seperti dia sedang melihat hantu.

"Kami akan memperbaiki keadaan umum pasien. Sekarang, keluar."

Dan, Sasuke dikeluarkan dari ruangan.

* * *

><p>"Dia masih belum meninggalkan rumah sakit, Uchiha-sama. Dia sudah ada di sini sejak kemarin sore… Naruto-kun baru saja dipindahkan dari ruangan ICU… Iya, keadaannya sudah stabil sekarang… Iya, saya mengerti. Iya… Akan saya sampaikan padanya." Kakashi mengucapkan kalimat sampai nanti dan menutup telepon genggamnya. Menatap ke arah pintu, dia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan.<p>

Tirai jendela masih terbuka. Kakashi bahkan bisa melihat debu yang menempel di kaca jendela itu, bayangan hitam memenuhi ruangan yang gelap itu. Sasuke pasti membuka tirai di siang hari dan lupa untuk menutupnya kembali. Waktu itu, dia ingat Sasuke sedang menatap keluar jendela dan menggumamkan betapa Naruto suka melihat matahari terbenam. Setelah itu, Sasuke terdiam lagi. Hanya itulah kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke hari itu.

Akhirnya, Kakashi menghidupkan saklar lampu. Setelah matanya terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu, dia menatap dua orang yang berada di ruangan.

Duduk dengan sangat dekat di samping kasur Naruto, sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidur. Kedua mataya tertutup, kepala sedikit ditundukkan dan tangan disilangkan di dadanya. Duduknya sangat tegap. Bahkan di dalam tidurnya, Sasuke tidak terlihat santai. Sementara, Naruto terlihat begitu tenang, walaupun kain kassa memenuhi tubuhnya dan berbagai macam selang—transfusi darah, infus set, dan obat-obatan lainnya—menyatu dan menempel di tubuhnya.

Kakashi berjalan pelan menuju jendela. Baru saja dia ingin menarik tirai jendela, sebuah pergerakan menghentikannya.

Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya dan menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah terbangun. Kakashi juga baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih menggunakan kaos polonya yang terkena noda darah kemarin. Kakashi menatap koper yang ada di samping pintu dan lagi-lagi menyadari bahwa koper itu masih belum disentuh sama sekali. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak ada niat untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Sasuke menatap pergerakan Kakashi, tidak berniat untuk menyapanya, sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Naruto, pandangannya berubah menjadi lembut. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan dengan lembut mengelus kepala Naruto. Perlakuannya sangat lembut, membuat Kakashi mengingat sesuatu. Dulu, Sasuke tidak pernah selembut ini memperlakukan Naruto. Siapa yang akan menyangkan kalau hubungan mereka berdua akan berubah menjadi seperti ini? Dua tahun lalu, mereka berdua tidak akan bisa jika diletakkan di ruangan yang sama.

_Naruto yang merubah segalanya._

Kakashi menarik napas pelan. Dulu, dia pikir itu adalah hal yang bagus. Naruto adalah pengaruh yang bagus. Dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa untuk keluarga Uchiha; membawa cahaya ke dunia Sasuke yang gelap; dan membawa sebuah harapan baru ke manapun dia pergi. Tetapi, jika melihat Sasuke yang sekarang, Kakashi pikir mungkin perkiraannya yang dulu salah. Terbukti sekali bahwa keberadaan Naruto bisa membawa pengaruh buruk dan baik untuk keluarga Uchiha.

Kakashi berdehem sebelum berbicara. "Uchiha-dono. Saya sudah memberitahukan Ayah anda. Beliau akan membatalkan konferensi di EU(7) untuk berada di sini sesegera mungkin."

Berhenti beberapa detik, kemudian suara berat menggema di ruangan.

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Sasuke menatap wajah Kakashi, mengisyaratkannya untuk menjawab.

Kakashi mengerti dan membalas. "Beliau mempercayainya. Cerita yang anda minta untuk saya sampaikan."

"Bagus." Sasuke kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Naruto. Dia terlihat lebih santai.

Kakashi berbicara lagi.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada kakak anda?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada." Balas Sasuke. Pergerakan badannya terhenti.

Mata menyipit, Sasuke menatap Kakashi lagi. "Aku yang akan mengurusnya."

Kakashi mengernyit mendengar nada bicara Sasuke. _Gawat, _pikirnya. Menggenggam erat tangannya, Kakashi menunduk memberi hormat pada Sasuke, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan. Sebelum keluar, dia tidak melewatkan Sasuke yang sedang mendekati tubuh Naruto. Kakashi segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan keluar tanpa sepatah katapun.

* * *

><p>(TBC) Part 56

* * *

><p>ACLSALS (1): Advance Cardiac Life Support/Advance Life Support.

Defibrillator(2): Alat pacu jantung.

Sternum(3): Tulang dada. Cara menentukannya adalah dengan menyusuri bagian batas bawah tulang rusuk.

Kompresi(4): Tekanan yang dilakukan di bagian sternum. Kompresi dada adalah langkah-langkah yang dilakukan saat melakukan RJP/CPR.

Center(5): Penampungan.

High(6): Kondisi 'melayang' setelah memakai narkoba.

EU(7): European Union

.

Maaf atas keterlambatan mengupdate, dan maaf juga jika ada typo.

Please leave comment—


End file.
